Learning Curves
by Chaosia Guadimus
Summary: *REVISIONS & ORGANIZATION COMPLETE*What would happen if Chaos met the crew and Sphinx in a much different way? Be warned some things have changed and some are still the same. Will be Sphinx/OC eventually.
1. In the Beginning

_Okay boys and girls . . . Here's the deal. I've gotten pretty far in It All Started With a Cup of Coffee. And Lord has that taken on a life of it's own . . . but every time I go to work on Learning Curve, I'm brought back to my original outlines and I have to say . . . I love the direction I was going to go. So, that in mind I'm going to be revising this story. I'll be posting all of the updated chapters (and new ones) with this prologue/Intro chapter . . . but I'm telling you now. Things are going to change. It may be small things but they will change. It will still be Chaosia and Sphinx . . . it's just going to progress the way I originally wanted it to . . . before the characters got away from em and lead me to my proverbial dead end. So, without further adieu, I give you the revamped Learning Curve. Oh and Inferno? Please don't skin me for this. _

_

* * *

_

**In the Beginning**_  
_

Memphis Raines couldn't believe what he was hearing. Otto had a goddaughter. And she was moving here? To work with them while she was in school?

He looked at his surrogate father-figure, clearly able to see that behind the tight smile he was wearing for his practically beaming wife, Otto was just as uneasy about this as he was. Seriously what were Junie and this girl's mom thinking? They were going to send some sweet innocent kid here?

Sway would probably eat her alive if she didn't snap her like a twig the first wrong word she uttered and Atley . . . Dear Lord. Atley "Antifreeze for Blood" Jackson was the master of the cold shoulder and gut wrenching glare. If she crossed him they'd have to ship her back to Seal Beach in a straight jacket.

Donnie would be okay, as easy going as he usually was . . . and the younger crew, with the exception of Kip, would probably be neutral. Hell if she was cute, they might try to date her . . . That would just leave him to deal with keeping her out of the Sphinx's way.

Memphis groaned mentally, nodding and smiling to Junie who was talking about how smart and ladylike her niece was. That cemented it. He'd have to keep Sphinx as far from her as possible. The others would respect his and Otto's wishes to be civil or just leave her alone, so long as she didn't step on toes . . . but Sphinx . . . The man lived by his own rules. And if she looked at him wrong, he'd be pushing her corpse through his morgue and right into the incinerator in the Coroner's Office.

He shuddered. He'd have to go home and call Sway and Atley. He'd need their help in wrangling the others to talk and restraining the Sphinx long enough to explain he'd never have much contact with the girl . . .

"Memphis?"

He looked up to see Junie looking at him expectantly, smiling. He nodded, smiling back. No matter how much he hated this he would help Otto keep Junie happy. The woman was a saint and never asked anything of any of them . . . save to be careful. So he would do this for her.

"Sure Junie. We'll make her feel as welcome as we possibly can."

Her smile brightened as she hugged him before she turned and gushed to Otto.

"Oh see, honey. I told you it would be fine. Besides, Chaosia isn't an idiot. Eddie's shown her about cars and she keeps up with those brothers of hers . . . well . . . mostly. She'll be nothing but a help, I can feel it."

Otto smiled indulgently, patting Junie's hand. He never could deny her anything when she smiled.

"I know sweetness. I know. Let's just hope the others think the same thing, okay?"

She nodded, dismissing the idea immediately that anyone would dislike her cherished niece.

"Oh don't be silly, Otto. Chaosia is a doll. Kip and Tumbler will love her. Sway may have to get used to another girl being around but I think even she will be happy for the company . . . Why I bet even that quiet young man Sphinx will take a shine to her once she's here. She's impossible to ignore once you get to know her."

Memphis paled but nodded, laughing weakly.

"I'm sure you're right Junie. Now, I'm gonna go and tell the others. When does she get here?"

Junie beamed, grabbing Otto's hand and squeezing it.

"Tomorrow afternoon. She'll be here tomorrow afternoon to talk with Otto and survey the front office. Millennia and I are putting her to work reorganizing it and the Records Room for the month she won't be in school. Give her something to do other than fix up that house. Maybe if the office looks nice enough the customers can overlook our more _**sour**_ restorers like Bob and Mitchell."

Memphis huffed.

"Unlikely, Junie. You'd have to be blind and deaf to overlook Bob and Mitchell."

She chuckled, soothing Otto as he groused.

"I know they're uptight but they're the best at what they do, Memphis my boy. Until I can replace them I have to have them. Even if Sway does want to break their jaws."

Memphis nodded, bidding the couple goodbye before heading out to Eleanor. He had phone calls to make and prayers to say. He just hoped that this would all work out for the best . . .

* * *

Chaosia stood in the doorway of her now empty apartment, looking over the vast space with remorse. She didn't want to leave home . . . and that's what this place had been since she'd turned nineteen and moved out of her parents' house for freedom.

Sure she still loved them and had been a frequent visitor at their home . . . but she had needed the space to grow away from them. And she doubted her father would have let her then boyfriend live if they'd fucked in house.

She sighed, glowering at the blank walls.

Marcello was the whole reason she was having to move in the first place, the lying bastard. Before he'd decided to up and start whoring around she was going to be able to just commute the twenty minutes to school and back. But oh no. He just had to screw around. And with Bastian's girlfriend no less.

She growled, cutting the lights and closing the door. She knew she should blame her brothers for this too but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to be angry with either of the dorks. Especially Bastian. He was a yuppie and usually acted like he was better than everyone else . . . but he was her yuppie. And she knew that no matter how big and bad he was acting right now, her yuppie was hurting.

He and Yvonne had been together for almost three years . . . and had been planning the wedding of the century . . . And then this happened.

She sighed, walking down the hallway to the elevator as slowly as she could. She would be staying with Bastian tonight and leaving for Long Beach in the morning. She really didn't mind going there . . . she just didn't want to go there like this. She felt like she was abandoning her brothers and that didn't sit well with her. Hell, she'd gone out one night with Paul to drown her sorrows and had woken up to the whole Children's Pool fiasco.

She grinned. She really didn't put them up to it but it was a work of art in the revenge department . . . she had never really cared for Monique but she had to give Mikhail's girlfriend credit. She was a pro at getting even.

As she rode the lift down, she couldn't help but feel the weight of everything falling on her. She and Marcello hadn't been like Bastian and Yvonne but they had been together . . . and Marcello was supposed to be the best man in Bastian's damned wedding. A wedding that would never happen now that said best man had fucked the bride-to-be for the past four months.

She sighed.

It was probably better this way.

She could go to Long Beach and open up the house in Bixby Knolls. She could redecorate that and help Uncle Otto and Aunt Junie with the shop paperwork. And whatever else they needed. She could make a new life for herself without Marcello constantly telling her that studying to be a Marine Biologist was stupid.

Everything would work out for the best . . . Now if she only believed that.


	2. Learning Curve

_Some new things here but not many . . . _

* * *

**Learning Curve**

Otto Halliwell wasn't an easy man to surprise . . . but when the new "secretary" walked into his shop's office he was very surprised in deed. He was also aware that he was in for a world of hurt and trouble.

He knew that when he'd gotten the random and out-of-the-blue phone call from his wife's cousin he was in for it. _**Especially**_ since said extended relation was also married to a business friend of his from Seal Beach that seemed to have an uncanny knack for causing trouble wherever he went. Hell, Eddie Guadimus had introduced him to Junie when he and his now wife Millennia were dating. And that (along with his wife's fondness for both the idiotic older boost and his wife) was the only reason he'd even considered agreeing to the idea of letting Guadimus's daughter work for him while she was in school.

Junie had helped force the issue when she'd found out that Chaosia Ripley, who was named for Millennia and Junie's grandmother the poor kid, was actually enrolling at California State University's Long Beach chapter for her graduate degree in Natural Sciences and Ocean Studies. She was going to be interning with the Aquarium of the Pacific later in her term but she needed a job to help pay her bills and buy books. So Junie had mentioned that he was desperately behind in his _**legal **_paperwork and hated the computer she'd forced him to get for the office.

The gossiping women had already planned out just how much he was going to pay his goddaughter and when she would work when he and Eddie had been informed. Eddie had been okay with the fact that his only daughter was going to work in the legal portion of his shop, so long as that's where she stayed. She apparently knew what her father had done _before_ he decided to run a legal garage and detailing business . . . and hadn't expressed much interest other than learning the basics. Or at least that's what her mother swore to Junie.

But as Otto looked at the woman his goddaughter had transformed into, loitering in the doorway as unsure of what came next as he was, he was beginning to believe it. Nothing as sweet and innocent as she looked could want anything to do with the world he and Memphis's crew were trying so hard to break from.

Her hair was the color of her father's, a deep golden blonde with platinum and strawberry blonde streaks littering her waist length curls. Her bangs were swept over her forehead from the right, partially shielding one of her pale sea glass blue-green eyes. She was tanned from her days in the sun with light freckles splaying across her nose and cheeks. Pouty pink lips spread into a friendly-but-bashful smile showing perfect white teeth.

What killed him though was how she was dressed. Her distressed faded jeans hung loose on her hips while fitting a little too well on her butt and legs then tapering out and into a slight flare. The retro styled light blue top with the tiny flower print was innocent enough with its cap sleeves and squared neckline with the small lapels . . . until you saw that it was very low cut and paired over a very lacey white camisole that framed her chest a little too nicely but still managed to look conservative. She was wearing a long gold necklace with a glossy iridescent blue-green koi fish charm that was designed to move with its wearer along with simple iridescent blue-green tear drop earrings and a matching gold, diamond and aquamarine koi cocktail ring making it easy to see the influence of her major. The pale blue moccasins with white stitching finished off her odd but cute look.

Otto laid his head on his desk, suddenly regretting getting roped into this. He lifted back up to see her looking down at him worriedly, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth.

"Um . . . Are you okay, Uncle Otto? You look a little flushed . . . I mean if I need to come back later I can there's not a problem there at all. I still have to open up Mom and Dad's house down in Bixby Knolls and well . . ."

Otto nodded, getting up and going around the desk, putting on his best grin for the girl.

"Seems you still ramble when you're nervous, eh girl?"

She laughed, cheeks flushing brightly as she nodded and hugged him.

"Yeah, Uncle Otto. I do. Mom _hates_ it but Dad _**still **_thinks it's cute. So . . . what _exactly _do those two gossiping hens have me set up to do every day of the week when I'm not at class or working with the aquarium? Mom was so eager to get me here that she practically had my apartment packed and shipped to the house two seconds after I agreed . . . "

"Couldn't be bothered with the details, huh?"

She shook her head, still smiling at him.

He chuckled, pulling her into the office and a one armed hug, showing her to his filing cabinets and the damned computer in the smaller room off the office.

"Well kiddo, you're in for a _world _of hurt. Especially since I doubt that damn computer's been **on** more than twice. Even _with _Toby here."

She groaned but nodded, eyeing the towering piles of boxes and papers like they were going to topple at any minute and kill her. She stepped into the 'records room', which was a glorified cubby hole with shelves and a very dusty window that was packed to the gills with enough paperwork for twenty years. She looked at her godfather, shaking her head as she stepped in and started flipping through an open box. Suddenly, the cardboard box tipped and the whole leaning tower of papers, files invoices and mismatched car parts came spilling around her feet. She looked at the mess then to her now gaping 'uncle'.

"Okay. Uncle Otto, you _**so**_ owe me for this. Let me get a list together and try and clear up this mess."

Otto nodded, turning to leave when he heard her squawk again. He turned just in time to see another tower crumble and send a wave of paper towards them. He looked, trying to find Chaosia as he heard rustling under the piles. When she sat up, papers sticking out of her curls and dust settling around her, he started chuckling. Her expression went from outright shocked to royally pissed so quickly and completely that he couldn't help but laugh. She was _**still **__graceful_.

He scuttled from the room just in time to avoid the decrepit accordion folder that was hurled at his head, laughing loudly the whole way. Maybe having Chaos around here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Chaosia Ripley Guadimus had _**never**_ been one to willingly surrender and accept defeat.

She'd mastered three forms of martial arts when she was younger just to prove she could do what her brothers could do and better. She'd graduated top of her class nearly three years early from high school just so she could walk down that stage with her elder brother Mikhail (despite the immense hatred the principal had for_ both_ of them). She'd fought to earn her scuba license and deep sea diving credentials. She'd gone through hell to earn her certification in underwater caving in spite of her almost paralyzing claustrophobia . . . And she would be **damned** if a bunch of papers and parts spilling out of a glorified _coat closet_ were going to bring her to her knees. She'd survived worse.

And it was with that mentality that she pushed forward and sorted through the almost seventeen years of back paperwork and invoices her adoring 'Uncle' had shoved in this damned cubby of hell to forget about. She sighed, blowing a wayward strand of her bangs up and out of her face for the seventh time in fifteen minutes.

She'd quickly shed her cute top and cami when she'd actually gotten into the back of the closet, going and retrieving a black tee and faded grey Bermuda shorts from her sea foam green Cayenne Turbo S that she kept for when she went surfing. It was the only option for saving her outfit after spotting the thick layer of dust that had accumulated over the room's long term abandonment.

So the fact that she was sitting in the floor, barefoot with her hair pulled up atop her head with one of her many black elastic headbands holding her hair at bay wasn't really that big of a deal. No, the big deal was the huge dusty bunny she'd just found lodged in one of the millions of accordion files. She was positive that the damn thing just moved on its own.

She sighed, trying to look away from the damn thing and go back to her sorting. She'd made a rather nice sized dent and wanted to at least get everything organized and into the proper piles before she went to head home. If the papers were all sorted together than the new filing cabinets she was picking up tomorrow morning to go along the longest wall would actually be more useful. Plus she would be able to get the restaurant shelving in here and add the bins so she could start cataloguing and storing miscellaneous parts and pieces the restores might need.

She ran the heel of her hand over her eyes, trying to force herself to focus. Tomorrow would be a bust if she didn't get this done. Thank God she'd come to Long Beach a whole month earlier than she needed to . . . or she would be strapped to get her house in order and do all of this.

A noise from the main portion of the garage caught her attention. She stopped sorting, listening to the new and rowdy voices that seemed to be heading in her direction.

"Man, I can't believe Otto just handed this chick a job! He wouldn't even let _**Wayland **_come on full time and he just up and gives this mystery girl a nice position as a secretary? What's she going to file? Her nails? This is a garage not a damn office!"

Chaos stopped, forcing herself to **not** overreact to whoever was out there. She knew that Otto's current crew wouldn't take kindly to the idea of a newcomer, and a girl none the less, invading their midst. Her mother and father had said that all of Otto's workers had been here when the shop had been more than a garage and restoration depot so they were all going to be hard to win over. She wouldn't automatically be accepted like she was with her Dad's crew.

A newer, lighter voice brought her attention back to the discussion outside.

"Yeah Bob I have no idea what she's going to do but its Otto's place and it's his decision. And just to let you know Sway didn't want to come here full time. She likes working at the Anchor and here. So don't automatically dislike the girl for that. Besides I thought you couldn't stand Sway anyway."

She heard the deeper voice grunt and respond, nonplussed by the logic his companion had presented. "I don't, Raines. She's too damn bossy and emotional for my tastes. Plus if she's here your brother is as useless as a second asshole and you know it. But at least she knows her way around a car. I saw the scrawny little thing that'll be hanging around here from now on."

"_**So?"**_

Another snort. "So she doesn't look like she's ever pumped her own damn gas much less done anything under the hood of a car. And the way she and Otto were hanging all over each other . . . mark my words she'll be the _new_ Mrs. Halliwell soon enough."

Chaosia couldn't help it. She saw red. How dare whoever this jerk was suggest that she would even think of doing something so horrible? And to her own **Aunt **with her_**Uncle**_? This idiot was going to bleed. **Profusely.**

She stood, dusting the dirt and paper debris from her shorts and went to leave the Records Room. She was walking out when she spotted the conversationalists. There was a group of five men standing near one of the paint docks, obviously deep in discussion. The loudest was also the oldest, apparently by at least fifteen years. He was also her critic.

She reached up and shook her hair free of the bun and headband. If she was going to kill someone might as well let her hair down to do it.

She crossed the garage, eyes locked on the grease covered moron who was still arguing with one of the younger men who had his hair slicked back severely. This one was defending Otto while the other three nodded, none of the five spotting her until she was almost on top of them.

She cleared her throat, tapping the biggest idiot on the shoulder. When he turned and saw her, she registered the disgust annoyance and (grossly) lust that passed through his dark green eyes before he opened his mouth and sealed his fate.

"Sorry sweetheart but your _boss _is gone on back to his current missus so you'd best go on and do some _filing_ before you get your pretty little hands dirty."

* * *

Later, when Otto was yelling at her she would swear that she didn't remember what he said to make her go off because she knew restorers of the skill level her Uncle employed were rare. Especially these days with technology and machines replacing the human aspects of detailing and manufacturing . . . but she_ knew_ what had set her off. She'd just never tell. Besides, she'd gotten in her licks.

Chaos was barely aware of anything other than her fist slamming into the man's left jowl and the follow through to the right. She distantly registered the shocked cries and curses of her observers as she then locked her hands together and brought them down on the top of the man, _Bob's_ head with as much force as she could without doing serious and permanent injury.

When he fell into a crumpled pile at her feet, she realized that the man with the gelled hair had been yelling at her as he met the ground. His friend, a guy with spiked blonde hair and the build of a boxer came around and grabbed her around the middle, pulling her away as Bob tried to stagger to his feet, words slurring as he swayed dangerously. When he took a sloppy swing in her and Blondie's direction she popped him the face with three quick and vicious jabs, nodding as she heard bone crunch. Her brothers would be proud of those hits when she told them about this little fiasco. She could practically _**hear **_Mikhail crowing with pride in the back of her head as the Gel Boy screamed, "Jesus Tumbler get her out of here before she kills him! He's too stupid to stay down!"

Her handler, Tumbler, pulled her out of the garage and back towards the office and Records Room and out the front door. When they were beside her Cayenne, he asked her,"Can I let you lose without you hitting me?"

She stopped and shrugged before nodding. He set her down and let go, taking a few quick steps back uncertainly. Chaos turned, eyeing him with open amusement and amazement. He was in a loose and informal boxing stance but she recognized one when she saw it. His feet were spread just enough to give him a firm but fluid base should he have to defend against a punch. _Smart boy._

She smirked. _Like she'd be stupid enough to hit him_. He was at least 5'10 maybe taller, giving him a good four inches and a hundred pounds on her. She'd have to incapacitate him within three hits to even stand a chance. She _could_ do it . . . but she really didn't want to explain to her Uncle why she'd hit two of his workers. Or tell her mother that she'd broken her knuckles bare knuckle boxing. _**Again.**_

Finally, he spoke. "Jeez. Did you hit him hard enough? I heard bone crunch on that second set."

Chaos shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "He should've kept his mouth shut. Or, at the very least, kept his voice down if he didn't know anyone else was around. I was in the Hell Hole when he started up with that mess."

Tumbler's lips quirked but he tried to remain serious. "The _Hell Hole_?"

Chaos nodded, turning to examine the three cars pulling around to the back. These had to be Otto's _other_ people. The ones who ran the boosts before and were trying to go straight. If anything, their cars gave them away the same way her Dad's did him. The sleek black 72 Jaguar E Type Convertible, the gunmetal grey 67 Shelby Mustang GT500 with black Le Mons stripes and the gleaming blue 69 Chevelle Malibu all screamed people who loved cars as much as her Dad's **ultra-rare** and coveted red 1937 Bugatti Atlante. Not liked or appreciated. _**Loved**_.

She turned back to Tumbler, taking him in. He was cute in a weird way. His blonde hair stuck up at all angles and his blue eyes had this mischievous glint to them, like he was always in on a joke no one else got. He was built like the fighter he apparently was and dressed like . . . well. His black garage shirt and baggy blue jeans looked okay but Chaos had the feeling that this was normal for him. The long silver chain hanging from his pocket made her think of Mikhail. They would probably get along great.

"Yeah, you know. The unused Records Room that's been making my life hell for the past," she looked at her watch, actually groaning when she realized the time. "Six hours and counting. I swear Uncle Otto is doing this on purpose."

Tumbler nodded before jumping to attention. "Uncle Otto?"

She nodded, sitting on the hood of her car while eyeing the five people coming out the front door of the garage. This was going to get interesting. One looked like Gel Boy (who was walking beside him and talking quickly and quietly) but older in slacks and a shirt with a light jacket over it. His brown hair was styled almost conservatively and he had this easy going gait to him. His eyes, however, put her on edge. There was something sharp about those blue eyes as he took her in on the hood of her Cayenne.

The next person was maybe only a few years the other's senior and was walking with an apparent but down played limp. He had on mostly dark colors and his hair was slicked back almost as severely as Gel Boy's. He had stubble on his face and looked very amused at the situation. Chaos decided immediately that she liked this guy. He just seemed in control and chilled at the same time. No pressure or pretenses.

She turned, noticing the woman among them. She was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. If not a tad untraditional. Her hair was bleached platinum blonde and fell in streaks, almost dreads around her neck and shoulders, the bangs being pinned out of her face. Her green eyes were rimmed in dark liner and her very plump and pouty lips were bare. And spread into a very dark and almost contagious smirk. She was dressed in leather red pants and a dark tank top, her heavy black boots clunking as she made her way across the gravel.

The last guy made her sit up a little straighter. He was **huge**. Not fat or pudgy (unlike poor Bob inside who seemed to have eight chins and two butts) but solid and built. He was at least 6'2 and dressed in dark jeans (cuffed once at the ankle oddly) and a black tee shirt. Topped off with black shoes and suspenders. Honest to God suspenders. She smirked, doubting anyone ever came up and popped the straps like she and her brother did to their _least_ favorite uncle at formal occasions. From the severe look of him they might lose an arm.

As the entourage came to stand in front of her, the first one (and apparently the leader) stepped forward and extended his hand. An easy smile was on his face but she could tell he was nervous. Huh. _That's a new one_.

"I'm Memphis Raines."

Chaosia looked at his outstretched hand a breath longer than she should have before taking it and shaking once.

"Chaos Guadimus, nice to meet you Memphis."

He nodded, suddenly seeming more at ease after hearing her name.

"You're Otto's goddaughter, right? The one moving here from Seal Beach for school or something."

She nodded, resituating herself on the hood of her car and crossing her arms.

"Yeah. You guys all work for him?"

Memphis glared as the guy with the limp chuckled.

"Something like that, sweetheart. We're actually more of friends and freeloaders than employees. I'm Atley Jackson. Hell of a job you did in there."

She smiled, nodding. She was right. She did like Atley. He seemed to be as big of a smart ass as her.

_Oh the possibilities._

"Yeah well he'll think twice before sprouting out his bullshit to anyone who'll listen again. I should've broken his damn jaw for saying half of that crap. I mean _seriously_."

The woman smiled, turning to Memphis and Gel Boy.

"See? I told you Bob was a prick but oh no. I was just being a drama queen."

Chaos snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face the woman directly. She was glad that she hadn't been the only one to want to gut the slob she'd left broken on the shop floor.

"I'm sure you weren't. You should have heard the shit spilling out of his mouth. I mean if you don't have anything intelligent to say then don't freaking speak at all, ya know?"

She laughed, stepping up and extending her hand.

"_**Exactly.**_ I'm Sway."

Chaos shook her hand, smirking. The big guy in the back just kept looking at her, as if trying to gauge something. Finally, Atley stepped forward and introduced him.

"That's the Sphinx but don't be offended. He doesn't talk much."

She quirked a brow before shrugging and turning to Memphis.

"Oh well. To each his own. So, are you going to tell me his name or am I going to have to dub him Gel Boy?"

Memphis laughed as the boy in question squawked indignantly.

"This is my brother Kip. And please, only call him Gel Boy when I'm around to hear it. C'mon. The others have gotten Bob out so you can come back in. We'll start the introductions."

She nodded, laughing as she slid off the hood of her Cayenne. At least she had a feeling they would help with Otto tomorrow when he found out she'd assaulted one of his employees.

_**Hopefully.**_

__


	3. Revenge of the Smurf

_Okay, yes I know. This is going to be bothersome. This chapter has been revised and editted so start from the beginning and enjoy! I'm expanding this one to make it feel more like what my original notes and outlines were leading me to . . . so yeah. Inferno don't kill me._

_

* * *

_

**Revenge of the Smurf**

Mirror Man was quite possibly the oddest person Chaosia had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

_But damn if he wasn't funny._

Said boost kept sliding closer and closer to the spot the older crew runners had claimed. Oh sure, he joked and rough housed with Kip and Tumbler as he stalked his prey . . . but Chaos was sure that was just excess energy and habit more than trying to not be discovered. The others were oblivious, obviously practiced at drowning the younger crew out . . . A useful tidbit to log away.

Apparently, if she was seeing this right, Mirror was the one to keep Kip and Tumbler on their toes . . . and the prankster of the bunch . . . but why on earth did he keep getting closer to the "Old School"?

She shrugged to herself, rolling her eyes as Tumbler tossed Kip around and flipped her bangs out of her eyes. Lord she hated her hair some days . . . she was really beginning to rethink that haircut.

Leaning forward, she tapped Toby on the shoulder.

The boy, to his credit, was only momentarily dazed by her presence before shaking himself and smiling sheepishly_._

_They were going to have to get used to her being around before the looks like that would stop . . ._

"Uh, yeah Chaosia?"

She smirked at him, waiting until he was clear headed enough to answer her. He turned completely from his laptop, giving her his full attention and a cute little blush from being so shy.

"So . . . What's Flava Flav up to?"

Toby paled as Freb stuttered, both turning to see Mirror sneaking glances at the stoic man leaning against the back wall of the shop.

Freb practically squeaked but forced out, "No-nothing . . . what would give you that idea?"

Chaos crossed her arms, brow raised as she gave both of them a bored look.

"Gee. Let me think. The sheer tension the four of you are broadcasting or the fact that he's circling your other friends," she nodded her head towards the Old School, " like a shark that's smelled blood. Take your pick."

Tumbler and Kip joined them, the former leaning against her perch on the abandoned work bench as he smirked down at her. Kip gave her an appraising look before quietly explaining.

"Memphis and the others cut us out of some fun a few weeks ago . . .We were all pretty pissed but Mirror took it really badly."

She looked past Kip, head cocked slightly to the side as she watched Mirror. He seemed to be part of this faction so why would an action by theirs cause such a ruckus?

"Why?"

Kip shrugged, leaning on the other side of her. "For whatever reason. Mirror isn't exactly the easiest person to figure out. Or control."

Chaos tried not to laugh from her perch as she watched the brightly dressed man continue to sneak glances at the towering man leaning against the back wall glaring behind his "signature shades".

Tumbler smirked beside her, leaning and chuckling. "So tonight's all about the payback."

Now, Chaosia was never an advocate of violence or cruelty (despite her predisposition to both when she'd been pushed too far) but she was sure that whatever was going to follow this eccentric little man's actions was going to be _**epic**_. And hilarious since she (hopefully) wouldn't be on the receiving end.

* * *

Said eccentric little boost was still glancing to the man on the back wall and the other older members of their crew, hands tucked in the pockets of his light baggy jeans. His bright yellow tee shirt and bright blue track jacket over it were enough to make Chaosia's eyes hurt . . . but the others seemed almost desensitized to it. Apparently this was how the man _always_ dressed. His looked towards her, ever present shades glinting as he tilted his head and smirked.

Toby and Freb shared a look of panic.

This was apparently the signal. She smirked, looking from Mirror to the panicking computer whiz. Toby was short, only two inches taller than her, and tanned. His dirty blond hair was spiked and messy and his pale blue eyes radiated innocence and happiness almost constantly. Unless Mirror was speaking then they showed panic and annoyance. His jeans and tee shirt were typical Cali casual. But the ever present Alien Ware Laptop was not. She knew how expensive those bad boys were . . . and _usually_ only hackers went to that extreme because they need the power and Ram.

She logged another tidbit away, looking to Freb. The boy had a darker almost olive complexion and longer black hair styled in an odd but cool way. His basic jeans and white tee shirt under the dark jacket reminded Chaos of a fifties greaser. But when he spoke it was pure modern Cali. She smirked. He sounded like a surfer. A clueless surfer but a surfer none the less.

The other younger members apparently shared the clueless thought because they seemed to watch him almost constantly. He'd already tripped over the huge dog Otto insisted on keeping around once. She smiled, looking down at the slumbering drool machine at his feet. The dog apparently loved Freb to death, following his every step since he'd come in and getting under his feet to snooze the second they stopped moving.

She turned her attention to Tumbler and Kip, who looked torn between being pleased and worried about whatever was going to transpire. Kip Raines looked at her, shrugging before he and Tumbler shared a look. Tumbler chuckled, taking a long swig of the beer he'd found in the garage's fridge before leaning in to tell her, "Mirror is probably going to die for this but it'll be worth it. Besides, he_** lives**_ to do this shit."

Kip snorted, nodding. "You mean he lives to try and get us killed. I swear this is going to be_** bad**_. Sphinx is going to skin us_ alive_ dude. Mark my words."

Chaos turned, looking to Kip. He was a few inches shorter than Tumbler and had a slight wiry build. His dark brown hair was slicked back harshly while his hazel eyes seemed to watch everything around him. He seemed to be slightly impulsive but as she watched Memphis glance over to check on his brother for the second time in the last few minutes she wondered how much of it was really his nature and how much was adopted to conform to his brother's wishes.

She knew from personal experience with Bastian _**and**_ Mikhail that an elder protective sibling couldn't always handle the knowledge that while they were wanted they weren't really needed as desperately as they liked to believe. This is why whenever she saw either of them she made sure to need their advice . . . or guidance or protection or whatever else to keep their egos afloat and her father off her back.

Mirror's movement caught her attention, drawing her eyes towards him. He was now standing towards the office door and had . . . was that a damn _fire hose_ he was holding?

The older crew members were _still _oblivious as Toby and Freb quickly and discretely moved around her and the other two. Toby was frantically putting his laptop up and under the work bench she was sitting on, closing the doors and standing in front of it. Freb stood beside him, helping act as a human barrier for whatever onslaught was about to happen.

Tumbler drained his beer and looked to Kip. "So, you think he_ really_ won't hit us with that crap? I mean he got that dye from one of his hair styling buddies. It's _semi-permanent_ and I really don't want to be blue for a few days."

Kip shrugged, looking back at Chaos as she caught sight of the canister Mirror was screwing on the end of the hose. It was filled with a bright blue liquid that was sloshing and mixing with the water ebbing from the hosepipe. How on earth had no one heard him get the hose or turn on the water?

"No idea but I hope you're not wearing anything you're too attached to."

She sighed, thankful she'd changed and left her good shoes in the car as she shook her head. "No I changed when I was attacked by the dust bunnies from hell. So, when are we getting soaked?"

Kip opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Sway's shriek and Memphis's squawking (she could so tell who_ Kip_ took after). Chaos turned, watching Mirror laugh maniacally as he soaked the Old School. Donnie Astricky and Atley were both shouting at him to stop as he blasted them while Sway kept looking down at her now blue tresses and the splotches of blue water running down her skin and clothes. Memphis looked like a blue berry. His face hair and skin all a very bright cyan hue as he tried to get up off the floor where he'd fallen under the water pressure.

Kip and Tumbler had given up on not laughing and were rolling in the floor, tears streaming down their faces. Toby and Freb were still in front of the workstation (and her thankfully) as Mirror sprayed them with the water, laughing even harder as they both squeaked.

Chaos's breath caught in her throat however when Mirror turned his attention to the glowering man on the back wall.

Apparently, all of the glances had asserted what she'd heard Toby muttering about earlier. Mirror really did have a love of aggravating the silent boost brooding away in the shadows . . .

_Oh there was going to be hell to pay._

* * *

Sphinx had been minding his own damn business, going through the items he'd need to recalibrate his intake for the Malibu when he'd noticed the younger ones start going toward Otto's goddaughter. He'd snorted mentally before deciding to keep an eye on them for a moment.

They were a good lot and the girl could definitely take care of herself if the bleeding idiot from earlier was anything to judge by. But he respected Otto and knew he wouldn't want them to start corrupting the scrawny girl immediately after meeting her.

He watched her eye the others critically, the same way she had outside. He _knew_ that look. She was watching and cataloging everything she could in their relatively unguarded moments. She was weighing them against whatever prior knowledge she had (and knowing Otto it wasn't much) to see who to trust and who to be weary of.

He hated to admit it but he was _impressed._

He rarely came across anyone who observed as much as he did and it was almost eerie to see that little thing does it. And she was good at hiding that she was doing it, too. He doubted the others even knew they were being watched as closely as they were. He'd have to keep an eye on this one. She could cause trouble if she found out that they still ran as a crew and her dear Uncle was one of their numbers.

Sphinx watched as she rolled her eyes at Tumbler and Kip, flipping her hair over her shoulder before looking back at the others. Her hair was down and falling in gold and platinum curls to her back, partially covering one of her light odd eyes. The tee shirt she was wearing was loose but showed off the fact that no matter how scrawny he thought her, the reality was anything but. She had muscle in her arms and back as well as her torso. The grey shorts showed off long tanned and muscled legs while her bare feet kept drawing his attention. He found it odd that she'd been walking around barefoot since they'd arrived and acted like it was nothing. She apparently spent enough time doing so that she could stand the gravel and pavement.

Sphinx sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He would admit she was a pretty little thing. But there was something else about her that just made his hackles rise. He opened his eyes, looking back at her in time to see her glancing away from him, a blush on her face. He would definitely have to keep an eye on her until he figured out how she was working her way under his skin.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd been dying to slaughter the blighter she'd knocked earlier but _hadn't_ for respect of Otto and Memphis. Besides, it wasn't like the man hadn't had it coming. Especially with how he'd heard him speak to Sway the few times he'd seen him. It's why when he was present the normally tough as nails boost had started to stay closer to his wall than to Memphis. The man was nonplussed by either Raines brother but he held a healthy fear of Sphinx.

Sphinx smirked. As well he should. He would've done more than break his bloody jaw.

Sphinx was so caught in thought that he barely had time to register Mirror's sneak attack before he was drenched in bright blue water. He looked down at his pants and shirt, knowing almost immediately that his favorite jacket was soaked through and most probably ruined if Memphis's clothes were anything to go by.

A gasp brought his eyes up to look with the girl's. She looked at him in a mix of mortification and awe, like she_ knew_ what was going to happen and was able to react now that he'd been hit.

He grimaced, shedding the sopping coat and tee shirt.

There would be _**blood **_for this shite.

He ran a hand over his face, looking at the blue tint his palm was taking on even after he shook the water free.

_Oh that boy was __**dead.**_

He looked back up, now even more pissed at the look Otto's goddaughter was giving him. He closed his eyes and started to try and count to ten in his head, pretending to not be affected by the way her eyes had been tracing every scar and imperfection on his chest and torso. He didn't want to look up again and see anything in her or anyone else's eyes but terror and fear.

Not the compassion or wonder he'd seen flitting behind the sea glass irises. And not the awe Sway was currently looking at him in.

He turned, hearing another gasp and ignoring it. He knew his back was just as scarred and with the tattoos he looked fearsome. _Which suited him __**just fine**__._ But _something _about the way that girl reacted caused his gut to clench. Of course a sheltered little thing like her would've never seen anyone as scarred as him or the other boosts. Hell, even Sway sported her fair share of trophies and battle scars. It came with the turf.

He looked eyes with the now terrified Mirror and growled. The boy, thinking fast, turned the hose to full blast and sprayed him down again before dropping it and running as fast as he could through the office and out the front door. The starting of a car told all of them that even though Sphinx had been hot on his heels he hadn't caught him quick enough.

When he came back in, blue droplet of water running down his neck and chest, he glared at the still cackling and just as soaked Kip and Tumbler. At least Toby and Freb seemed upset as they shook water from their own clothes.

The girl however was missing.

_Oh great, they'd scared her off_.

Otto was going to hang the lot of them.

* * *

Atley was handing Sphinx his soaked clothes, grimacing as his shoes squished when he walked causing Tumbler to fall laughing again as the dust settled from Mirror's revenge tactics. Kip was busy trying to help Memphis ring the blue out his own shirt but still chuckling even as he brother cuffed his ear.

"Seriously Kip! That was _**insane**_. You'd better tell him to watch out or he's grass."

Sway nodded, accepting a clean shop towel from Chaos as she started handing them out. She'd run to the supply closet and grabbed the rags, soap and bucket to star cleaning up the mess . . . returning just in time to drool over the very drenched and shirtless Sphinx.

She sighed, looking down at her own partially blue clothes with a grimace. She was (thankfully) mostly dry in comparison to the others, only her tee shirt and hair had gotten wet since she'd ducked behind Toy and Freb.

She glanced over at the others, trying not to giggle. It could've been worse . . . .

Donnie was chuckling, seeing how this _could've_ been funny but quickly stopped at the glare he got from the Sphinx. The stoic man left the main garage and headed towards the bathroom before Chaos could hand him a towel.

Sway and Memphis quickly left the former declaring she was going "home to wash this shit off before she was blue permanently".

Atley and Donnie quickly followed suit, Donnie shedding his shirt as he left the garage.

"Damn clothes are going to ruin my seats, Atley. I may kill that smurf for this **yet**."

Atley agreed, shedding his own coat mournfully as he got in the passenger side of the gleaming Jaguar.

"I **may** just help you, Donnie."

Soon, Kip and Tumbler were rounding up Toby and Freb, declaring that they needed to try and catch Mirror before he hopped the border before piling into Kip's Hum Vee and Tumbler's Nova.

Which left Chaos with another huge mess to clean up before she could leave.

_Well fan-__**fucking**__-tastic!_

_

* * *

Hello lovelies! Read the author's note at the beginning and all will be explained. Later!  
_


	4. The Aftermath

_So much fun . . . so little time . . . I own nothing . . . _

_

* * *

_

**The Aftermath**

Chaos grumbled as she surveyed the garage, assessing the damage and clean up time with a snarl.

Mirror had been her life less than twenty four hours and he was already causing her heartache.

She grimaced, grabbing the bucket and using a portion of the towels to sop up the puddles of blue water Mirror had left in his wake. She tossed the drenched towels into the bucket, pulling her hair back up into a messy bun as she stood to get more.

Of course he couldn't just use normal water. He had to use something to stain the damn floor if it wasn't cleaned up almost immediately.

She sighed, heading to through the now deserted garage for more towels. At least no one was here to see her on bended knees scrubbing up blueberry bubbles . . .

She was almost to the utility/storage closet when she ran into something hard and warm, slipping on the remaining water on the floor and landing flat on her ass.

"_**OW!**_ Son of a **bitch** that _hurt_."

She looked up to see Sphinx looking down at her like she was crazy. She knew she was blushing and damn it she didn't care. She'd just fallen flat on her ass into a puddle of blue water.

_She was __**allowed**__ to curse and be upset._

The stoic man continued to stare at her for what seemed like an eternity before letting out a long suffering sigh and extending his hand to her; pulling her to her feet in one smooth motion.

She nodded, still blushing.

"Thanks. Sorry about running into you."

He shrugged his eyebrows before going around her to the main garage to (apparently) look for the others.

When she came back, he was holding his still soaked shirt out and looking at it disdainfully as the water dripped from the still sopping material. His suspenders were still attached to his jeans and hanging on either side of his waist. Chaos turned, going back to trying to get the water up as she realized why he wore them as his pants sagged just enough to see the deep V of his pelvic bones and the top of his underpants.

She chastised herself as she forced her eyes to the blue puddles and away from the toned chest and abs and pelvic dips. Good lord she had to call Mia and Paul when she ever got home. _They would love this._ She'd been here less than a day and she'd already found a few wonderful pieces of eye candy. Though she doubted Mia would agree about the glowering man before her she knew Paul would love it.

She threw another soaked rag in the bucket, grabbing a new one from the pile and starting on another puddle which let her see the huge black sphinx tattoo that wrapped under his left shoulder down his side. It was an amazing tattoo, like most of the ones that littered his body. She traced the lines with her eyes for a second before they traveled to the scars beside it. Instead of detracting from the view (and what a view it was) they actually added to it.

Made him seem more_ real_ than anyone else with that build and his attitude would.

He apparently felt her eyes and turned quirking a brow at her. She blushed but covered her staring as quickly as she could by tossing the barely used rag in the bucket with its fallen brethren. Finally the silence was just too much.

"They all left, the other members of your crew I mean. I actually thought I was the only one here until I ran into you."

She sighed, glancing down at her watch. It was two o'clock in the morning.

_**Great**_.

"Remind me to castrate your friend for this shit. I haven't even known him a day and he's already knocking me out of sleep. Is it really not bad enough that I've already gone a bare knuckle round with the _other_ idiot? Now I have to duck highly pressurized blue water. We_** all**_ look like we've been swimming in a toilet somewhere."

She looked up and groaned to herself at the look he was giving her. Oh great. She thought he was hot and he thinks she's crazy.

_Awesome._

_

* * *

_

Sphinx knew both of his brows were substantially closer to his hair line as he looked down at her but he couldn't help it. He hadn't really given any thought to what they'd looked like after the Smurf Attack but as he looked down at the blue on his skin he had to chuckle. She had a point.

They really did look like they'd taken a dive in a urinal . . .

He looked back up at her in time to see her glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He quirked a brow; letting her know she'd been caught.

Chaos groaned, burying her face in her hands as though to shield herself from the bright blush overtaking her skin. Not that it helped.

Huh. Apparently Otto didn't know just how much of a handful the girl actually was . . . judging by the muffled curse spilling from beneath her hands. None of them would've ever expected her to sound like this.

Actually, they hadn't known what to expect at all. All he and Atley had heard from Otto (via Memphis the closet gossip queen of course) was how cute and lady like the girl had been when she was younger, a tom boy streak showing every now and again.

But as he took in her own blue spotted apparel and the casual liquid way she moved, he had to guess that some of the little lady had faded away to whoever this was before him. All he knew as he watched her stand and go to start cutting lights, grumbling and gathering things as she went, was that she was definitely going to change some things around the shop and the crew.

She came back, holding the canvas duffel and a set of keys to the Porsche outside with her shoes in hand. She stopped in front of him, shifting the duffel and shoes to extend her now free hand to him.

"I'm Chaosia by the way. I mean . . . I know I told Memphis but it just seems_ rude_ to not introduce myself when it's just us, ya know?"

He shrugged.

_What the hell_.

He took her much smaller hand in his and shook once, noticing that despite the fact that she was tiny she had a surprisingly strong grip and callouses along the palms from some sort of work. Huh. _**That**__ was interesting_.

She smiled bashfully, shrugging as she said, "Well, it was interesting to meet you, Mr. Sphinx. Wanna walk out with me?"

He nodded, only then realizing that he was still holding her hand. He dropped it, grabbing is drenched coat and following the girl, waiting by the main door as she locked it. She tested it and turned, waving as she made her way to the Cayenne.

"Well, I'll see you around. Have a good night."

And with that, she closed the door and started the engine. When she pulled out of the lot, he noticed something interesting about her car. Not only was it a Turbo but it had a surf rack on top.

_**Huh.**_ Well, that explained the bare feet and callouses.

As he crawled into the Malibu, he grimaced as he heard his wet jeans squeak against the leather. He moved again, trying to get comfortable only to her more squeaks and squishes.

Oh he was going to kill Mirror if this ruined his upholstery.

As he pulled out and made his way to his apartment, he didn't notice his mind wondering to the petite little blond that had just plopped herself in with their crew until he was entering his key code for the parking complex.

He growled at himself. The girl was too young and far too naïve for him to even think of messing with. Besides, Otto would figure out a way to have his skull. Plus, he'd seen the way Tumbler had been eying the girl as she and Kip had talked. Better to leave the emotional shit to the younglings.

As he entered the building and got on the elevator he couldn't help the stray thought that passed through his mind. It had been a while since he'd been in any form of relationship, physical or otherwise. Which is probably why he'd noticed her to begin with.

_Besides, boy-o what would she want with you? _

_

* * *

I know, I know. It's weird but bear with me. Later!  
_


	5. Confrontations & Discussions

_Okay boys and girls this one is all new! Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Confrontations and Decisions**

Life in Long Beach was nothing like she'd been expecting . . . but it wasn't stopping Chaos from jumping in with both feet and enjoying the little things for the past two weeks.

The younger members of Otto's work force had taken to spending time with her and helping with the renovations to the office and Records Room . . . which was fucking awesome on one hand because that meant help for her. Which was how she and Tumbler were currently in Kip's Hum Vee, going to pick up the new desk and chairs for the office of the garage.

She'd ever convinced her uncle to let her paint and redo the office in addition to the Records Room was a mystery to everyone but she'd done it and those tasks had kept her steadily engrossed in something other than the drama that had settled into the shop since her arrival.

She'd had to apologize to Bob, regardless of her and the others protests, for the sake of peace . . . but it hadn't won her any other fans among the restorers, though. As a matter of fact, the only restores that seemed to tolerate her were the old crew runners and that was just barely with the exception of Sway and Atley. Donnie wasn't around enough to really count and Memphis seemed to busy trying to keep peace to be bothered with being polite or friendly. The rest seemed content to make her life hell. She'd come close to snapping necks a few times since she'd taken over filing and running the office part of Otto's operation . . . and not just Bob's.

Apparently, just because she didn't look like the kind of girl who should know her way around a car or the inner workings of one . . . automatically everything she said was stupid or insane. Despite the fact that every single suggestion she made turned out to be right or at least a better course of action than what was originally proposed . . .

She sighed, slumping into the seat as Tumbler took the turn into the furniture store a little fast than necessary.

He glanced at her, pulling into the loading zone before cutting the engine.

"You okay?"

She nodded, grabbing her bag and hoodie before opening the door. She heard him scramble to get out of the Hum Vee and catch up with her. She smiled. Tumbler reminded her of her brother Mikhail so much it was almost like having him there, leading her to being inclined to spending a little more time with him than the others . . . which had thrilled the goofy boxer to no end. Apparently, he didn't "want her body" as Mirror had loudly proclaimed his first day back in the shop . . . or that's what he said.

She grinned, remembering how red Tumbler had turned before he socked Mirror in the chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He'd been so embarrassed . . . . But he'd come clean. He'd had a girl he'd been talking to off-and-on for years and while they were currently on the outs (permanently according to her) he still had some hope that she'd come around again.

Of course that didn't stop him from going on for a few minutes about how gorgeous she was. And that if the other girl didn't come around soon he might reconsider asking her out before Chaosia had finally laughed and let him off the hook. She'd even promised not to tell the others about the girl to protect his reputation as a Casanova (one he apparently deserved when he was girl friendless).

Thus the pact was made.

Tumbler would help her with the office and the homesickness and she would help him with the girl. Though honestly so far they were getting more done on the office. Which was fine by Tumbler, apparently. He was happy to help her help Otto and the girl was a bitch . . . which lead to the downside of the constant younger crew company. The constant flirting and "subtle" hints to go places with one or all of them.

She appreciated the gesture but she was seriously considering telling every single one of them she was gay. Hell, she could even have Monique come up for a few days and pretend to be her girlfriend . . . okay. That was definitely a last resort.

She grinned, reaching her hand out for him to follow as she walked into the store.

Sales clerks and customers alike gave the two of them odd looks as they-well she-practically skipped, all the way to the Customer Service desk. Tumbler groaned, muttering about how his macho-ness had just dropped twenty points every time she giggled or stopped him to show him something cute while they waited for their merchandise.

She grinned, leaning over and giving his cheek a quick pinch just in time for two burly stockers to see it. They grinned and winked to the now flabbergasted boost. She wasn't _**so**_ cruel as to completely make an idiot out of him . . . yet. She needed a few more weeks to get to that level of evil. Besides, she knew they looked odd. Tumbler in his black tee shirt and jeans, the chain in his pocket as permanent a feature as his clunky black boots . . . and her in her cropped jeans and the light oatmeal colored cardigan with ¾ sleeves over the white lacey tank top and flip flops. His hair spiked and spastic and hers a living mass of gold curls. His chunky silver rings and her dainty key necklace.

She smirked, nodding to the dazzled rep who was openly drooling at her friend. They had to pick up the items she'd ordered, without being mauled . . . then they were going to eat . . . _preferably_ somewhere _other_ than the Quality Cup.

* * *

Sphinx stood in the doorway to the freshly painted office at the front of Otto's, momentarily dazed.

He looked back, making sure he'd walked into the right room.

Kip and Toby were pulling painter's tape off of the walls, exposing the metal beams they'd taped over to protect. The fresh coat of greyish beige made the rusted and weathered steel supports seem even brighter while the windows (which had been scraped clean but otherwise left alone) added enough light to the room that the circular hanging light fixture they'd installed yesterday was almost excessive.

Chaos had made the chandelier herself, using an old grill from one the fallen classics in the local junkyard, then run lights down and into the well she and Tumbler had welded onto the edges. What amazed him was that she'd used ties to secure old tin oils cans, random bottles and jars, all filled with sea glass to reflect the colors, around the edged lip.

He had to admit that while odd it_ did_ fit with the other things here in the office she was making. Junie and Otto had let her have full reign, Junie handing over the funds to update the office before Otto had been able to say no. And telling Memphis she wanted them to help the girl if she needed it.

So far the younger crew had been at the forefront, making any of the Old School's presence pointless and wasteful . . . but today he and Atley would be helping them lads move the rest of the furniture and shelves in place, meaning the near end of the update to both rooms.

He strode into the room, looking at all of the little odds and ends the girl had tucked away in the sea grass baskets, ready to hang and organize once they got back. He nodded once, further impressed.

To be such a flighty little thing she was actually good at all of this . . . she had a mind for organization it seemed. And she had very quickly put Otto's books and stock rooms to rights, as well as his filing systems. She'd brought in eleven new file cabinets into the revamped Records Room, or so Kip had told Memphis, and had ordered two cases of forms for the restores to use with carbon copies to avoid the misplacings and miscommunications that happened more often than not.

Toby had set up a network and included her laptop on it, allowing her let the main desktop stay in the main office while her laptop could float from work station to work station if need be . . . or be left to charge in the Records Room when she was busy filing or working.

Sphinx shrugged, grabbing a coke out of the old-new cooler and going to stand against the now scrubbed and cleaned tin back wall of the large office.

He watched Kip and Toby clean up their mess and start to gather the drop cloths, amazed at what they uncovered. Instead of the concrete that ran everywhere else in Otto's, the girl had gone out and bought hardwood floors to put down in both rooms and the bathroom she'd redone for the waiting clients.

Atley walked in just in time to see the floors being uncovered and raised a brow at him. He shrugged as Kip and Toby took notice of their guests. Finally, atley couldn't take it anymore.

"Where in the hell did the floor come from?"

Toby shrugged as Kip explained.

"Chaos saw where they were tearing down the old gymnasium at the YMCA near her house and went in and asked if she could buy some of the wood from the floors. They gave her enough to do all three rooms for free, saying they were glad she was going to recycle it. She and Tumbler put it down yesterday while Mirror and I wired the lights in the Records Room and the bathroom. Mirror actually just finished this big sucker, " He pointed up to the main light fixture, "Before we went to take down the tape."

Atley kept looking at the room, obviously amazed at the transformation. Toby grinned.

"Pretty cool, huh? She's actually really good at this stuff . . . "

Atley nodded, the sound of the Hum Vee pulling up drawing all of their attention to the main door. Sphinx pushed away from the wall. It was time to go to work. He just hoped the girl didn't run into him. Again. She'd already run head first into him twice . . . and he was steadfast in his decision to not save her if she tumbled again.

* * *

As they went to go help unload the desk, the sound of voices rising caught their attention. As Sphinx and Atley rounded the corner, followed closely by Kip and Toby, they got a full view of Chaosia glaring at Bob while the braced and bruised man cursed at her. Tumbler was between them, putting as much distance between the two as possible.

Atley raised a brow as Sphinx growled. Neither of them had ever cared for the tubby restorer . . . even when Otto's had been a true chop shop. But to see him yelling at a girl nearly half his size was enraging . . . until Atley remembered that said girl was responsible for the brace and bruises.

It was easy to see Chaos and dismiss her because of the way she looked and dressed. Her attitude, all smirks and sweet sarcasm mixed with sincerity and an honest desire to work and be accepted, didn't really fit what the boys had said they'd seen her do . . . but the way she was glaring at the larger man made it easy to see that her appearance and attitude were her greatest weapon. It made people relax and lower their guard. That way they never expected the damage she inflicted.

Kip went to step around him to go help but Sphinx caught the boy by his shirt, shaking his head once. Atley raised a brow as the towering man stepped forward to go break it up.

_This was new._

Sphinx rarely got involved in anything, choosing to just float around the edges of their groups rather than constantly engage in whatever they were doing . . .

Atley fell into step beside Sphinx, hoping to see what was going to happen. As they got closer they heard Bob smart off at Chaosia again. Though it sounded much less threatening through the clenched teeth the jaw brace gave him.

"I don't care what Halliwell says, girl. You don't belong here anymore than they do. You think because you're some pretty little piece of ass then we'll all just bend to your will? We didn't do it for Wayland and we sure as hell won't do it for a scrawny thing like you."

She glared; reaching around Tumbler and catching the man square in the nose with her fist twice before Tumbler threw her over his shoulder and took three big steps back.

Atley and Sphinx both stopped, amazed. She hadn't hit him hard enough to do anything but make his eyes water and hurt his pride. Which would effectively cover her from Otto's wrath should Bob blab. Smart girl.

Atley stepped around, pushing Bob out and back to his work station before she got loose and killed him for real. He would have to talk to Memphis. Apparently, the young crew weren't enough to deter these guys from antagonizing the girl . . . which meant that more likely than not they would be playing babysitter until things cooled down.

_Just fucking great._

* * *

Hours later Chaos sat in the now finished office, surveying her and the others work.

Anything to keep her from remembering that practically everyone here hated her with a passion . . .

The dark desk was settled to separate the large room, defining the two spaces. Behind the L shaped desk, a row of short filing cabinets sat with various knick knacks and office supplies, all in varying shades of silver and bronze, arranged atop them. The desk itself house the computer, a newer flat screened monitor the only visible component. A large silver replica of the Monopoly car sat to the far side of the desk, effectively hiding the wireless mouse from view.

On the opposite side of the desk, two huge overstuffed arm chairs, decked out in charcoal fabric with tiny pewter pinstripes, sat at angles, facing the desk while circling the large black leather ottoman she'd chosen to act as a coffee table. On the far wall, under the windows, two smaller teal leather chairs sat almost flush against the wall with two small mirrored trunks between them. An old inverted Cadillac hubcap sat atop the trunks, acting as a tray, holding the silver bowl of candy and the crystal ashtray.

The huge brown and cream cowhide rug sat beneath the main area, protecting the floors and adding a softness to the room without being too feminine. Overall, she was proud of how it'd turned out. Industrial, modern but still fashionable . . . and _**very**_ male.

A knock on the glass and wooden door drug her out of her thoughts. She stood, going to answer it.

Now who on earth could this be?

* * *

Memphis Raines stepped into the Office and Seating Area, surprised at the difference. Chaos had really out done herself with this. He shook himself, remembering the task at hand. This wasn't going to be pretty.

He went over, sitting in one of the arm chairs as he motioned for her to join him. She sat, suddenly looking tired and weary of him.

"Chaosia . . . I want you to know that what I'm about to say isn't because I dislike you."

She nodded, bracing herself for the worst. He could see her pulling in and getting ready for the rejection and warning she thought was coming. Lord, he didn't want to do this.

"Look, I'm going to have one of the older members stay with you in here while you work . . . just to keep the peace. Eventually, you'll be able to be alone but until Bob's gone or muzzled, I don't want you in here by yourself. Sway's told me how he can get and I don't want to have to mop up any more blood."

She sat there, stunned.

"So that's it? You're giving me a babysitter? You're not telling me to leave your crew alone and take care of myself?"

And Memphis suddenly felt even more like shit.

_This kid had really thought he was coming in here to tell her she wasn't welcomed?_

He shook his head.

"No. You're Otto's family. So that make you our family. And we take care of family. Besides, Kip and the others need to go back to working for Otto so one of us in here will make that happen . . ."

He smirked. "And give you some peace from Tumbler. Toby and Kip said he'd been laying it on kind of thick . . ."

She snorted, slumping into the chair.

"Thick doesn't begin to cover it. He's sweet-they're all sweet-but I don't want that from any of them . . . I don't mind the friend part, though."

He nodded. "I'll tell them to lighten up if they don't soon, okay? Just . . . go home and get some rest. Let us take care of you while you're here."

She nodded, looking out the windows as he stood to leave. As he got to the door, she stopped him.

"Memphis?"

He turned back, brow raised. She smiled at him, and he could see that her eyes were watery.

"Thanks for giving me a chance. I know it's not easy trusting some new, random person."

He nodded, chuckling as he shut the door. He was big enough to admit that he was wrong about Chaos. She was a good kid but she could hold her own . . . but what he'd said was true. Like it or not, she was family. And she wouldn't have to hold her own here.

_Not if they had anything to do with it._

_

* * *

I know, it's so weird but I swear it'll all make since. Later.  
_


	6. Dinner & Dad?

_Some revision here . . . not much though._

* * *

**Dinner and Dad**

Chaos grumbled as she looked up and saw the huge man known as the Sphinx standing in the doorway.

Apparently it was his turn to babysit her and make sure she didn't kill any of the other restorers. As Memphis had predicted, Bob's plight (and bruises) had won sympathy with a few of the older workers and they were constantly making remarks.

_And sorely testing her thinning patience_.

Otto himself had had to lay down the law and explain that she was his goddaughter and Junie's family to keep the whole mistress scenarios from gaining popularity. He'd also issued a warning that Bob should serve as a lesson.

Leave her be or **bleed.**

_And threatened her Porsche with the full chop shop treatment if she didn't keep her temper under tight control. _

She'd sighed and nodded, agreeing as long as no one was stupid enough to actually touch her . . . and then she'd spent at least thirty minutes apologizing and swearing that she wouldn't cause any more trouble for him or her beloved Aunt. Memphis's speech about family had made her realize that even though she hadn't meant to, she was putting her own in a tight spot.

Otto had sighed and told her that though he was surprised with how viciously she'd reacted, he couldn't really blame her. She, according to him anyway, had inherited her temper and love of fighting from her rowdy father and uncles. He'd told her about how he'd met her Dad when he brought a boosted lady to him. He'd apparently been bloodied and bruised and _**laughing**_.

Chaos _**still **_smirked when she thought about it.

That sounded _just _like her old man.

Though he rarely got the chance to do anything other than joyride with her these days she knew he'd been one of the best in his day. No import or classic stood in his way, especially European ladies. It apparently has something to do with the fact that he was, despite his now ingrained 'American behaviors' (as her grandmother called them) British to the bone. If he got mad enough, the slight accent he had thickened and the infamous British insults rolled right off his tongue.

Apparently, that was something _else_ she got from her father.

She sighed again as she heard two of the older restorers pass behind Sphinx. The stoic man had turned and looked at them, sending them scurrying back to whatever car they were working on which had her wondering about just _**what**_ they'd been saying.

So far all she'd _really_ had to deal with were a few snide comments and cold shoulders, aside from the incidents with Bob directly . . . but Memphis had felt that when one of his crew was there and not working on a project that they could come keep her company. And he was holding to his decision.

Now another week later, she was about ready to pop. Her classes started in a week, thank God, but she didn't think the semester was going to begin fast enough.

It wasn't that she minded the company. Far from it.

As a matter of fact, Kip and Tumbler found their way to her _cave_ more often than not, usually dragging Toby or Freb with them. Which was usually a great source of entertainment . . . but it left her with work to do even after she got home. Which is why while she appreciated their conversation, she was silently thankful for her watcher today . . . despite her resentment at the forced company.

The man was quiet and peaceful, letting her work without disrupting it and getting in the way (if you didn't count having to force herself not ogle him as getting in the way, that is).

_Or asking a million stupid personal questions_.

Tumbler had taken it upon himself to personally insure that she didn't have a dull moment at the garage. So he'd taken to playing the twenty _million_ questions game. His favorites being about her guy preferences and if she had a boyfriend of a lover. Apparently he and the old flame were truly through and he was trying to get a feel for her. And her habits.

Like she'd tell him so he could let it slip in front of Otto. She knew her uncle was aware of the fact that she was all grown up but she_** highly**_ doubted he or Junie would like to hear the details of her sex life spilling from Tumbler's lips at their next group function or cook out.

She snorted, unknowingly drawing Sphinx's eyes to her as she pushed one of the new filing cabinets in place under the huge cork and erasable marker message board she'd purchased for the room. Now that the cabinets were in place all she had to do was lay the salvaged table-top-turned-desk-top on them and _voila!_ Instant workspace without sacrificing moving space.

She glanced up, seeing one of the eight messages Kip and Tumbler had pinned to the cork portion of the board about going out to drink at Sway's work with them tonight. Their whole crew was going and they were insisting she went.

"Maybe it is time to tell them that I'm gay . . . I wonder if they'd** stop** already."

She turned, dusting her hands and noticing for the first time that her company's eyes were on her, obviously shocked. She blushed, pushing her bangs out of her face and pulling her cardigan closer around her. Something about the way he looked at her made her feel like the tank top and distressed boyfriend cut cropped jeans with the sweater (while normal for her) was too . . . _plain_. She pushed her tortoise shell glasses back up her nose, suddenly wondering why she had them on in the first place. Sure she needed them to read but _still._

Finally, she cracked under the intensity of his still very shocked glare.

"**Well?** They're_ aggravating_ with all of the '**subtle'** hints to go to dinner and drink. I mean seriously. I'm_ not_ gay but they don't have to know that."

Sphinx snorted, shaking his head and coming into the now much larger space. It was amazing what cleaning out all of the junk could do. He sat in the chair at the filing station, looking over the room with a critical and observant eye, as if taking in all of the changes she'd made in the last three weeks.

Chaos, sensing that was the end of their limited interaction, went and grabbed the most current invoices, filing them away as she found the completed ones. She worked steadily, reducing the heaping pile to only a handful in what seemed like no time before her stomach growled.

She looked up, blushing at the quirked brow and incredulous expression on Sphinx's face.

_Why was she always acting like a flake in front of this __**guy?**_

In addition to running head first into him the night of Mirror's Smurf Bath, she'd tripped over the damned dog the second day she'd known him (forcing him to catch her before she cracked her skull on the concrete). And instead of thanking him she'd promptly turned and yelled at the huge mastiff before thinking about how it made her look.

_It made her look like a nut job is how it'd made her look_.

She sighed. Of course she would go into her infamous grace mode around the one guy she thought was attractive _**and **_bearable . . . She blushed as her stomach growled again, turning to look at the clock.

It was almost six at night . . . She would have to eat soon. She looked at him, deciding to be friendly.

"Hey, do you want to grab some food? I mean, nothing fancy just some takeout or something. I'm starving."

He looked at her like she was insane before his features darkened. She sighed.

_Of course he wouldn't want to_.

He apparently was on the "Chaos is a stupid kid with no business here" side of the fence.

Maybe Atley was still floating around outside. He would eat with her if she begged and pleaded and promised to pay. Not that he'd _let_ her but still, he apparently liked to see her _grovel._

She shrugged.

"Never mind . . . just forget I asked. You can go if you want to, I'm sure that no one's going to do anything other than_ whisper_ harshly."

Sphinx stood, gathering his coat and went to the door. Chaos looked back down to the invoices in her hand, refusing to let the fact that he obviously wanted to be out of her presence sting more than it already did. When she looked back up, sure he'd already left, she was shocked to see him standing there waiting.

After a few seconds he took the files from her and laid them on the workstation before handing her canvas hobo bag and pointing to her tan Rainbow flip flops. Chaosia just looked at him, momentarily amazed before sliding on her shoes and taking her bag. She cut out the light and locked the door, making sure the file holders she'd put on the door were empty before turning to him.

"Okay. _Now what?_"

He held an arm out, indicating he would follow her. She quickly made her way to her car, ever aware of her silent shadow. She hit the auto unlock and let him in, turning off the alarm. He gave her a deadpan look and she suddenly felt stupid for turning the alarm on or even locking the damn thing. She blushed.

"Old habits from school die hard. My old school wasn't exactly in the best neighborhood. And the thieves _weren't_ boosts. The alarm went off and they'd scatter. That's why Dad picked it. To keep honest men honest, you know?"

Sphinx nodded, seeming to understand the logic. She cranked the car, pulling out of the lot and onto the service road.

* * *

As she made her way into the heart of Long Beach, she realized she knew **nothing** about what this man ate. Or anything else about him at all for that matter. She could have very well just gotten into the car with a damned hatchet murder and she wouldn't be the wiser.

As they rolled to a stop for a light, she turned to him. He was looking over the white interior and charcoal detailing of the car, obviously impressed. She cleared her throat, causing him to look at her.

"So, where to?"

He shrugged, apparently leaving it up to her. When the light turned green, she made her way to the Quality Cup Café. She'd eaten lunch there with Memphis and Sway the day before (not to mention more than a few times with Kip and Tumbler) and the menu offered a little of everything so it was the safest bet. As they pulled into the parking lot, he raised a brow at her choice but shrugged, getting out of the car when she killed the engine.

They quietly made their way to the back of the dinner, taking one of the bigger back booths in the far corner as their own. Chaos was reading the menu when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and sighed, seeing Sphinx looking at her intently.

She looked back to her menu and groaned. _Today was just not her day_. Everything she did just seemed to annoy or puzzle this guy. Why had even come if he didn't want to be around her? She sighed, looking at Sphinx and catching one of his balled hands under hers before she really thought about it. The light contact brought his furious grey green eyes to hers and she blushed under the intensity they held.

"Uh . . . What do you usually get? Sway and Memphis got these sandwich plates the other day but I want_** real**_ food. Any suggestions? "

She blushed darker as he got the other menu and scanned it, pointing to the pot roast dinner. She nodded. It sounded good.

She smiled, not realizing until he moved that she'd still had her hand on his and moved it as the waitress came and asked for their drink orders. She tried not to dwell on the dark look Sphinx donned when the woman left.

After this she would leave him alone_. _

_Even if it killed her._

* * *

Sphinx grumbled, glaring at the waitress when she practically threw there Cokes on the table, declaring she'd be back to get their orders in a minute. Chaos was looking after the woman like she was crazy.

She looked at him then, causing something in Sphinx's gut to clench again. That look said that maybe she was having second thoughts about this and he wasn't too fond of it.

"So. What do you want? The pot roast?"

He nodded, pointing to the sides as he saw their very rude waitress making her way back after talking to someone behind the counter. _This had been a bad idea._ The restaurant, not the actual attempt to eat.

She turned and smiled at him then. "Well, I'm personally looking at this T-Bone steak. Do you think she could get it right if I ordered it medium?"

Sphinx snorted, causing Chaos to giggle and shake her head before shutting down all together. Apparently she was having the same idea about the place he was.

"I know she'll freak but I think I'm going to brave it."

She placed their orders, causing the woman to look at her like she was crazy before going back to put in for their food. When the waitress was gone, Chaos started to look around the dinner, obviously trying to find something to settle her gaze.

Sphinx watched her look around. She had the same expression she did the other night, looking at everything and taking in as much detail as she could without giving herself away in the process.

A few more minutes of inspection and she sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a notebook, pen and a highlighter. Sphinx raised a brow as she opened to what appeared to be class notes and started to highlight something.

She would look, then flip back and reread something then go forward and correct of highlight what she was working on. She must have felt his stare because she looked up and blushed.

"Sorry. I remembered something that I needed to change. I know my classes don't start for another few weeks but these are all labs this semester. I have to keep the lecture notes organized to help with them or I'll go crazy."

He shrugged his brows.

_Smart._

He peered over discretely as he reached for his drink, seeing that her handwriting was actually legible.

Unlike Otto or even Sway's. No wonder the garage was running a bit more smoothly in such a short time span.

The restorers could actually_ read_ their instructions now.

He shook his head slightly, remembering more than one occasion a restorer or one of the crew having to come to Otto or Sway (and Memphis when he was in a hurry) for a translation of their script. He personally worked with other doctors and medical professionals most days so deciphering the scrawling jumble of lines was second nature on the occurrences that he helped Otto now. But he was glad that Atley wouldn't be tracking him down to ask 'what some word was' for a while.

She shrugged, pushing the notebook across to him as she'd caught him peeking.

"It's the research for my doctoral thesis. Well, part of it anyway. I know I'm starting a little ahead but there's no such thing as too early with something like this."

Sphinx scanned the notes, feeling his eyebrows rise up almost into his hairline.

Her research method was almost flawless and she had Empirical documentation and reasoning behind everything, written out just in case someone questioned. He looked up at her, seeing her in new light. She wasn't just some awkward kid or pop-up relation to Otto. She was here in Long Beach because she was serious about this. And, from what he was reading, she was damn good at what she did.

The waitress came and dropped their plates, refilling their drinks before disappearing into the kitchen. He watched her literally dissect her steak before trying to take a bite of the dripping bleeding thing. He didn't know why but the fact that she wasn't afraid to eat was almost . . . endearing.

"Why sharks?"

She looked at him, face frozen in shock with her mouth open and the tidbit of steak hanging on her fork. She blinked, clearing away her confusion. "_Excuse_ me?"

He rolled his eyes. He knew he hardly spoke but seriously.

"Why _**sharks**__?_ For your thesis."

She was still looking at him like he'd grown a second head but shook herself and answered him, flipping through the thick notebook to some of the actual notes on her thesis subject. She handed it back, their food forgotten as she started talking.

"Well, sharks have been unchanged by evolution for millions of years. They're practically one of the closest links to living dinosaurs that he scientific community can find, other than birds and crocodiles. They're also one of the few marine species that can give live birth rather than eggs with rookeries. Though that really depends on the type of shark you're talking about. Take the _Carcharodon carcharias_, commonly known as the Great White."

He nodded, letting her continue. He was personally amazed at how much she opened up when talking about her major. He smirked mentally. No wonder she's so dark. She practically lives on the beach and in the ocean.

"The white sharks are the largest predatory fish in the world and the only species of the genus_ Carcharodon_ that has survived throughout the ages. The rest of the species have gone into extinction, including the _Carcharodon megalodon_. Whites are usually between 12-16 feet long, but specimens have been reported up to 19-21 feet. They also have an average of 3000 teeth that regrow when others are lost due to feeding and age."

Sphinx watched her take a bite of what was sure to be a now cold steak before continuing.

"Whites are rare though because they can actually jump out of the water and grab prey. I've seen them jump and it's amazing. They actually launch out of the water and then sort of fall back in on their backs. They don't really have bones, other than their jaws everything else is this cartilage skeletal system, so it doesn't hurt them the way a fall like that would us. And I have officially been rambling on about sharks for at least thirty minutes so I'm going to stop now."

She took a deep breath before eyeing him.

"So, you can talk. And from the accent you're British."

He nodded, taking another bite of his pot roast as he braced himself for the onslaught of questions and the invasion of privacy. He _knew _where this was going.

She looked at him intently for a few seconds before shrugging and going back to eating. He had to admit he was more than a little shocked.

The others had tried for months after the Calitri incident to get him to speak and she was just going to accept it and let it go?

_Just what in the hell was this girl?_

* * *

As she polished off the rest of her steak and began to mutilate the poor baked potato that had come with it, she mentioned.

"My Dad's British. He's been in the States since he was a teenager but he was actually born in London."

Sphinx quirked a brow at that tidbit of information, but nodding for her to continue.

She shrugged, pouring the melted butter over the potato and salting it before taking a bite. She grimaced and added more salt and pepper before continuing.

"He and my grandfather didn't get along apparently so he left when he was eighteen and came here. He liked the West Coast and settled, though he stayed out East for a while. He and Otto used to work together when they were younger . . . That's how Otto became my godfather."

She stopped, giving him a lopsided smirk and winking before continuing.

"That and he introduced Otto to Aunt Junie."

Sphinx blinked letting the information sink in then almost dropped when his brain put two-and-two together.

"You're the family Junie goes to see every year right? You and your Mom?"

Chaos nodded, taking a huge bite of potato. When she'd swallowed she answered.

"Yeah. Mom and Junie are technically second cousins but they were raised like sisters . . . My Mom and Dad actually introduced Junie to Otto back when dinosaurs roamed the earth."

Sphinx chuckled, shaking his head.

The girl was a riot when she was at ease.

"That's why they thought you'd be good here while at school then?"

She nodded, pushing her now empty plate to join his.

"I guess. I think the real reason is though that my brothers are notorious for getting themselves and usually me in trouble . . . and with their last stunt I was bound to get caught up in it. So with school starting and everything, Mom and Dad thought that giving me their old house here and putting me with Otto as a steady influence would help keep me out of trouble . . . Like I would be stupid enough to drive a damn Koenigsegg CCX off a pier just to piss someone off."

Sphinx stopped. "Come again?"

She rolled her eyes and told him about her brothers and their exploits. It seemed that while her eldest half-brother (from her father's first marriage) was all proper and snotty that her half-brother from her mother was more like her . . . just rowdier and crazier. The two argued constantly but had joined forces to 'combat a common foe'. The common foe being her ex and the choice of combat being dumping his car off the Seal Pier near the Children's Pool, after Mikhail's girlfriend had dug cheating bastard into the paint, even though they'd been told to leave it alone.

Sphinx could tell she was leaving something out but he didn't push. He knew about not wanting anyone else to see your biggest wounds and weaknesses. So he wouldn't rub salt in hers.

"And the worst part was that they filled his interior with fish! The Seals at the Children's Pool practically scratched the thing to pieces trying to get to it."

Sphinx couldn't help it, he had to laugh. There was no way that the two boys had thought of that all by themselves. And from the mortified look on Chaos's face the idea had probably been hers and she'd never expected them to act on it.

She watched him laugh and shook her head, chuckling.

"So you can kind of see why they want us apart for a while . . . _We_ cause too much trouble together. Especially when we put our minds to it."

He nodded, picking up the check as she stood. She glared and held her hand out to him.

"Hand it over _Chatterbox_. I'm not even going to let Memphis, Atley and you pay for my food in one week. I do get paid for all of that back breaking pencil pushing you know."

He turned, ignoring her and walked straight to the counter, leaving her to follow him in a huff. When they got to the front, the cashier paled and took the ticket, ringing their bill all without speaking or looking up. When she was done, she squeaked out their total.

"$27.94 please."

Sphinx went to get his wallet when a tanned hand flashed in front of him, tossing two $20s at the apparently shocked woman who barely caught them.

Chaos flitted by him out the door, calling out, "Keep the change! And don't let him argue about it either."

Sphinx and the cashier shared a look, though his was of exasperation and hers was off shock and terror at having to tell him no. Finally, when the girl looked ready to hyperventilate, he nodded and walked out the door behind Chaos. Who was already in the running car and opening her sunroof while she chatted animatedly with someone on the phone.

"Tell Dad that I'm fine and to quit worrying so damn much. I know he's my father, Bastian and yes I know it's his right to worry. But seriously, eight voicemails and seventeen missed calls is slightly overkill. I know I'm not answering the phone at the house. Why? Because I'm not at the house."

She stopped, laying her head on the steering wheel as he opened the door and got in, glaring at her.

"What do you mean he's on his way? He's driving the twenty minutes to come and check on me because what? I didn't answer the phone? I'll kill him. I'm nowhere near my house!"

Sphinx looked at her, smirking darkly. Served her right for that stunt in there. Seriously, did she expect him to _let_ her pay? He might not be a complete gentleman but he wasn't a total prick either.

_At least not all of the time. _

She growled, putting the car in gear.

"Fine. I'll go check on the big cry baby. He probably just wanted someone to get coffee with him anyway. Jeez."

She tossed the phone in the backseat, turning and looking at Sphinx.

"Do I need to take you to your car first or are you okay taking a ride?"

He shrugged, settling in for whatever as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you won't answer me. Well, I am officially kidnapping you and you have to go so there!"

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help to be curious at what he was about to walk into. Oh he was sure it was nothing he couldn't handle . . . but the way Chaos kept throwing glances his way had him wondering.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	7. You Live Here?

**You Live Here?**

Chaos glanced over at her silent passenger for the eighth time since she'd hit the road into her neighborhood. The Bixby Knolls was a nicer suburb of Long Beach and she knew that if anyone from the garage had ever been here it was because of a boost.

Which had her a little on edge with her current company.

She was sure Sphinx would behave but what about the _others_ when she finally let them see her house?

She might not like her neighbors but she didn't need the cops out here either. Especially with how her Uncle Otto had warned her to be wary of Detective Castlebeck and his partner Drycoff. If they so much as heard a peep of boosting they went straight to Otto's and started harassing the crew . . . that she was now (for better or worse) and impromptu member of.

She sighed, pulling down one of the side roads towards her home. She sighed and pulled into the driveway, glancing over at Sphinx again. He was currently looking up through the windshield at her two story Spanish styled home.

She sighed again. It was times like these that she really despised the fact that her father had come from the 'right kind of' family in Britain and had been so damn frugal with his boost earnings. He couldn't just blow it like any of the other million boosts she'd met in her lifetime?

_Oh __**no**_**.**

Her father had laundered the money and invested, proof that he knew the lifespan of a boost was limited.

And his investments had more than paid off. The interest alone on two of his smaller CDs paid the utility bills for his shop and for her youngest brother's private school tuition. And while that should have been something to be proud of, she found herself more often than not hiding it.

She and Mikhail had never fit in with the yuppies the way Bastian had. Then again, his mother was a yuppie herself with pedicure bills that would pay for Mikhail's dream car so it was at least understandable for him.

But she had taken after her father and her mother. She liked to work and to be outside. She loved the ocean and most of the things in it. And she didn't care about what other people thought of her as long as they were judging her on her own merits. But people always treated her differently after they saw her house or the cars . . . which is why she'd been trying to stall bringing anyone from the garage out here. Hell even Otto and Junie hadn't seen the house yet.

She turned and looked to Sphinx, killing the Cayenne's engine.

"Okay. I want to . . . just don't . . ."

She sighed, running her hands through her hair again.

"Just don't let this make up your mind about me okay? The house was a wedding present to my parents from my grandmother. She apparently realized that old age was worthless without family after my grandfather passed away. So to make amends, my Mother and Father got a six bedroom five and half bathroom house they've never stayed one night in. I'm the first family member to actually live here."

"What do you normally do with it?"

Chaos shrugged, getting out of the car and grabbing her purse.

"Dad usually rents it out. But the last tenants lease was up two months ago and Dad knew I'd need a place to live. He keeps telling me that I shouldn't lease an apartment when I could have a damn house for free . . . I just don't particularly like it. It's too . . ."

"Big?"

She laughed, walking up the stone walkway to the door.

"Well, I was going to say pretentious but big works too. C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour while we wait on the Old Man."

* * *

Sphinx was impressed. He had to admit it. The house was nice. Ultra nice.

The entranceway alone was bigger than Otto's office . . . and Chaos had done well to make it feel like a home.

The walls were painted a dark almond with white trim, making the dark hardwood floors seem to gleam under the Tuscan styled lights. A nice sized mahogany table rested just past the door with a huge bowl of sea shells and car keys at one end and a sea grass basket holding mail on the other. A mahogany timed mirror sat above it, reflecting he light from the table lamp.

He shook his head, venturing into the huge living room. A large charcoal leather and tapestry sofa sat against the wall of windows, facing the stone fireplace. Perpendicular to it was a matching loveseat, both covered in huge pillows. A large coffee table sat in the center of the room, atop a cowhide rug similar to the one she'd used in the office.

A painting of a Rolls Royce Silver Wraith hung above stone mantle, small car trinkets lining the shelve. On the back wall a chair was situated with a small writing desk, a row of vintage black and white car pictures above it.

All and all the room looked formal but it was easy to see that a boost had lived here. Chaos walked away from him, going down the hallway and through another open doorway.

"I'm going to change shirts before Dad gets here. Make yourself at home. There's beer in the fridge and some cans of coke if your get thirsty. I'll be right back."

Sphinx nodded, watching her disappear. He was right, this place was too big.

_Especially for her_.

It seemed to swallow her whole.

As he left the living room and ventured into the kitchen he gave the curved dark mahogany cabinets and taupe granite countertops an appreciative glance, turning his attention to the stainless steel appliances. A huge range stove with hood, stacked double ovens and a large dual door refrigerator made the room seem modern and balanced the warm tones of the wood and the goldenrod walls.

The tile backsplash carried the same tones as the granite, bringing the room together well. Four wooden barstools sat around the concave bar, tucked under the ledge and out of the way, each with ochre seats. The golden orange pendant lights glowed to life as he flipped a switch, bathing the bar with warm light.

He shook his head and walked into the adjoining den. This room was larger than the first living room and much more casual. The right side wall was lined with ceiling to floor windows and curved the same way as the wall in the kitchen. A large curved beige sectional sofa sat in the alcove; an array of different jewel toned and patterned pillows tossed about it. Two large beige arm chairs sat against the opposite wall, each housing a corresponding pillow.

Two huge chocolate leather ottomans were pushed together and acting as a large coffee table with a silver serving tray in the center holding a coffee cup and remotes to the TV and entertainment system on the only empty wall. The windows were framed by a long beige scarf that lightened the darker taupe walls of the room.

A curved stair case took up the back wall, leading you up and into the second story of the house. But what drew Sphinx's attention was the huge chocolate leather arm chair tucked beneath the stairs, a wall sconce mounted beside it with a small table to its side. The ottoman nestled against it, a dark turquoise afghan tossed over it with a huge worn book atop that.

A sound from the staircase brought his attention upwards. Chaos still had on her tattered cropped jeans but she'd put on a form fitting white turtleneck with long sleeves. She was barefoot, as usual. She smiled at him, blushing.

"Want to see upstairs? The only thing left down here is the laundry room and the prep kitchen off the garage."

He raised a brow.

"You have two kitchens?"

She nodded, blushing like she'd just admitted she had a third eye or something.

"Yeah one's for the grill and stuff outside with this huge prep sink that's almost a bathtub. I doubt I'll ever use it. Come on."

He followed her up the steps and looked into the bedrooms as she opened doors. There were apparently five regular bedrooms and one huge master suite.

One had been turned into a proper English study and office with a huge mahogany desk and leather armchair to match the one under the steps.

"This is my office for school and work. The desk actually belonged to my great grandfather and was shipped here from England. MY grandmother had the walls recovered in the wallpaper and siding when she bought the place. My Dad refuses to set foot in here but I kind of like it. Besides, how many people have a desk that a Duke signed papers on?"

Sphinx shook his head at her but followed her back and out. The paintings of fox hunts and long dead British lords had taken him back to his earlier days in England . . . so he could understand her father's aversion to the room.

_Especially since he'd left on bad terms himself._

_

* * *

_

Chaos showed him the room her youngest brother would be using when he visited for the summer, already painted a dark taupe grey with black furniture and red and white accents. He gave her a look as she rolled her eyes at one of the many robot statues and models. The connecting bathroom was in the same state.

"I swear he's going to turn into a car or robot or skateboard one day. He needs a damn girlfriend so I don't have to hear about Gundams all the damn time."

The other three were decorated pretty much the same with the exception of different colored comforters and varying pictures. Her bedroom was what threw him, though.

The large Cali King Four-poster bed was not what he expected. Instead of the dark wood that seemed to dominate her home, Chaos had chosen a light almost white colored wood set for this room. The posts of the bed were carved and decorated while the dark bronze canopy framed the top. The huge headboard was upholstered in matching leather that looked soft to the touch.

The plush cream sheets and light aquamarine duvet made it seem airy, especially against the dark taupe walls with the turned down shimmering silver and turquoise comforter. What seemed like a thousand pillows crowned the head of the bed, still leaving plenty of room to stretch out and lay down. The windows were covered in cream sheers, breaking up the dark color.

Silver framed pictures and mirrors were placed on the far wall, a mirrored dresser beneath them. Her bedside table was mirrored as well, with a remote control atop it beside the large seashell filled crystal lamp. He looked around, only seeing the white armoire the glittering dresser and the doorway to the master bathroom.

She caught him looking and asked, "What? Too girlie?"

He gave her a deadpan look and rolled his eyes, picking up the remote and handing it to her.

She smirked before falling back on the bed. Sphinx closed his eyes, shaking his head at her antics.

_Seriously this girl was insane. _

He was so caught up in his mental evaluation that he didn't register her pulling him onto the bed until he was sprawled out beside her. She laughed at his shocked face before holding her arm, and the remote straight up. He looked up, seeing the silver flat screened TV flicker to life. Okay she wasn't insane. She was brilliant.

She laughed as he looked at the TV in awe.

"No one hardly thinks to put them there, do they? I wasn't buying a stand to take up space. I mean sure, this is a 5028 sq. ft. house but still. I'm too graceful to have to remember where everything is in the middle of the night."

A door opening and slamming caught their attention and Chaos groaned, shooting off the bed and down the hallway.

Sphinx shook his head, getting up and following her at his own pace.

_The girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. _


	8. Dads & Discussions

**Dads & Discussions**

Chaosia's father was nothing and everything Sphinx could have expected from his limited exposure to his daughter.

The man was _his_ height and had a solid, muscled build from the hard work he (apparently) did in his own shop.

_Not_ that he was looking, but it was hard not to notice that while the heather grey tee shirt was loose, it still clung to his chest and arms. His jeans were worn but of good quality, resting in a small pool over broken in brown penny loafers. Even his stance was relaxed and casual, much the way Chaos had been when she was deep into her shark lecture.

What surprised Sphinx though was the fact that Chaos had taken after her father in coloring. He had the same golden strawberry blonde hair, though his had these patches of silver at his temples, and the same sea glass blue-green color of eyes. His mustache and goatee were trimmed and, despite the silver streak right in the center, the man _did __**not**_ look old enough to have boosted and chopped with Otto in his glory days.

Hell, he looked closer to his and Atley's age than what he knew the man must have been to have not one but _**three**_ adult children.

All in all, if Sphinx had been a lesser man, he would have been more than slightly intimidated by the smiling and relaxed Edward Guadimus.

As it stood, he was only _slightly_ wary of the way the man kept looking from him to his babbling brook of a daughter.

Sphinx looked down to Chaos and had to shake his head. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping one of her bare feet as she looked at father expectantly, not even the least bit phased by the sheer presence her father exuded. Seeing the difference in their size (and her similarly built brothers from the various pictures in her den) made him appreciate Chaosia's ability to stare him down unfazed.

It also explained why she wasn't the least bit put off by him other than the initial start he'd seen when they first met.

Where he was towering and intimidating to the others (save maybe Donnie and Atley) he was just _normal_ for her.

"Well? _**What**_ do you have to say for yourself, Dad?"

Her father just turned his attention to his daughter and smiled. Sphinx suddenly saw where Chaos got that dark little grin she'd worn when Sway smacked Memphis.

_And it was no less disheartening on her father. _

Lord, how had her other family survived with these two?

"I was only worried about my favorite daughter-"

She snorted, interjecting "I'm your _**only **_daughter. And be serious. You thought I was out doing something stupid or was just ignoring you. I'm _blonde_, Daddy but I'm not an** idiot**."

He continued, apparently more than accustomed to this retort.

"I know you're not, _sweetpea_. But is it so _**wrong**_ for your old man to worry about you? Otto told me about the little _ruckus _at the shop. And how _his boy_ Raines had taken to leaving a crew member with you . . . I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She sighed, crossing her arms and giving him a deadpan look that clearly told him and Sphinx that she wasn't buying his innocent concerned act.

"And to see where the closet _Starbucks _was to the house for when you and Mom are fighting and you're banished to my house, I bet."

He laughed, stepping forward and pulling his daughter into a one armed hug, messing her curls with the other. The close proximity made their physical resemblance even more apparent and Sphinx had to wonder if her brothers had taken after the man at all for Chaos to be so much like him. And not in just appearance if his gut feeling was worth anything . . . _and it almost __**always **__was._

"Am I so transparent then?"

She nodded, hugging him back before turning to Sphinx.

She had this apologetic and pleading look to her eyes that screamed at him to both run and stay. It was the only warning she got before she turned a dark, pointed glare at her father. The cordial and friendly tone that spilled from her lips was the opposite of the look she was leveling on her still smiling father.

Sphinx smirked internally.

Apparently this was more her father's warning than _his_.

"Daddy, this is Sphinx. He's my Memphis-dictated babysitter today. **Be **_**nice**_."

The man extended his hand, shaking Sphinx's more than a little firmly. Jesus the man had a grip.

"I'm Edward Guadimus, but nearly everyone calls me Eddie. Pleased to meet you boy-o."

Sphinx _knew_ his features darkened at the name but he schooled them back and nodded.

He was not putting this man and Memphis Raines or Atley Jackson together**. **

**Ever.**

"So. Are you a restorer with Otto or are you one of the _illustrious_ Raines Crew members?"

Chaos turned, glaring daggers as her father laughed at his shocked expression.

"_**Daddy**_, Damn it! I **told** you to be nice!"

Eddie however just kept going, smiling down at Chaos good naturedly.

"I guess that means you're a crew runner. So . . . that must make you one of the _Old School_ and not the young bloods. And since you're not saying no, or anything else for that matter, which makes you the one Otto keeps telling me reminds him of my oldest brother. You're the classics and muscle expert, _**right**_?"

Sphinx shook himself, shocked that Otto had said anything period but not too bothered by the fact. A small part of him was actually _flattered _that the man thought highly enough of him to speak at all.

He nodded and watched Eddie Guadimus's face break into another grin, this one all knowing. He seemed pleased with both Sphinx and himself but why the stoic man had no clue. But the smug air the man had taken on reminded Sphinx of a younger Memphis and of Kip and Tumbler. That_ there_ decided it.

This man was definitely never going near any of the crew if he had to kill to accomplish it.

_His sanity wouldn't survive it._

Eddie nodded, winking at him as he ribbed Chaos.

"Well, if you ever find a _particularly_ difficult European Lady then ask this one to help. She's quite the _enterprising_ little runner when she has to be."

Sphinx's head shot to the now fuming girl as she smacked her father's chest. **Hard**.

"Damn it Dad. I only did it when Mikhail was stupid enough to take boosts he and Bastian couldn't do! And give it a rest. I don't _want _to boost, especially in Long Beach. It's their turf. Not mine."

He held up his hands, stepping back.

"Easy, Chaos. I'm just kidding. I know you're not a runner, hon. Just breathe. Besides, without you there to bail them out maybe your brothers will wise up and make something of themselves other than nice looking corpses."

She nodded, still glaring as she went to go to her back den.

"_**Well?**_ Are you coming or are you going to stand there all night?"

Her father laughed, lopping an arm over her shoulder and grabbing Sphinx's shirt sleeve pulling the still flabbergasted boost with him as they walked.

If he'd thought the man had a grip before it paled to the one he had on his damned shirt. He suddenly felt like a kid being taken to hand for some grave misdeed . . . and he did not like it one bit.

As they crossed the threshold to the kitchen, he let both of them go and announced, "Now, let's break out the beer and chat! I haven't seen you in forever!"

She rolled her eyes, giving Sphinx an apologetic look.

"It's been three days Dad."

He sniffed dramatically causing Chaos to groan.

"I know and my_ baby's_ grown up so much already."

"Dad, _**seriously**_. I'm like twenty-four not _five._"

Sphinx looked at her, shocked. She only looked twenty one at the most, just barely legal. But she was only a year younger than Kip?

_Jesus, did Memphis and the others know that or were they as clueless as he'd been? _

He decided that they were as in the dark as he had been . . . because that at least explained some of the reasoning behind Sway's almost maternal protection of the girl ( when she usually disliked most women period, with the rare exception of her longtime female friends) and the way that Donnie and Atley had taken to her.

They honestly thought she was a kid. A smart kid, but a kid none the less, especially by their standards.

Chaosia's now aggravated voice broke him out of his ponderings and brought him partially back to her and her father's bickering. The two were really too much alike to have lived together and not committed homicide. He was only half listening, wondering about where they'd hidden the bodies when her next statement brought him to full attention.

"Besides, I only have time for one drink because I have to take him to get his car and then I'm supposed to meet some of the guys from the shop for a few drinks."

He and her father both looked at her, suddenly serious. Had she not acted earlier like she was going to pass on the younger crew's invitation? What had changed? He spoke before her father could.

"Oh, so you're not **gay** then?"

Chaos glared as her father took on an almost knowing look.

_The man was really too much. _

"Oh! So, guys or _**a**_ _guy_ from the shop? You just be careful. Your brothers aren't here to drop _another_ car into the surf if he hurts your feelings."

Chaos rolled her eyes; hopping on the curved counter and accepting a beer form her father. Sphinx pulled out on of the barstools, her father following suit.

"Yeah well, one he didn't just hurt _my_ feelings and two they overreacted. Besides, Dad. I'm a big girl."

Eddie nodded grumbling.

"I know. And in your brothers' defense their hearts were in the right place. Too bad their brains didn't go along for the damn ride. I'm having to replace that damn car to keep the cops from being involved."

He turned to Sphinx, who groaned internally. He knew this was going to be _bad _by the glint in the man's eyes. Just the way the man was looking at him let him know not only was he being sized up, he was also being judged . . . but for what purpose he didn't know. All he did know was he had discovered who Chaos took after in analyzing people and surroundings. Her father was just as talented and sneaky about it.

"So, you're a fellow Brit then? You been in the States long? You're accents still strong."

Sphinx shrugged, deciding to answer but to keep them short and to the point. No need to have the girl going back and telling everyone that he'd been carrying on long, lengthy conversations with her behind their backs.

He could just hear Atley if he knew he'd even spoken to the _**girl**_.

For such a coldhearted boost, Atley's feelings could be hurt rather easily when their tentative friendship was the subject. Hell, the only reason he usually spoke period was because he knew Atley well enough to know that no conversation would have him doubting the fact that they were friends.

_He was worse than a bloody woman._

"About ten years. Just got tired of England."

Eddie nodded.

"You and me both, brother. I swear they have rules for their rules. So, do you do anything other than boost?"

Chaos glared, draining half her beer as her father just looked at him expectantly. At least she wasn't fishing for the answers right along beside him.

But for some reason, that thought bothered him even more than if she had been. He snorted mentally. He knew why it bothered him. If she'd been digging then it'd mean she was at least curious if not interested.

_Lord, he needed to get laid if her not asking questions was going to tear him up._

Sphinx, breaking out of the melancholy turn his thoughts had taken, nodded.

"Yessir. I'm a pathologist with the Coroner's Office here in Long Beach."

Chaosia looked at him, shocked as her father smirked.

"Huh. Well wonders never cease. Chaos here thought about that before she decided she liked sharks better. No idea why though. Seems a tad messy either way."

He looked at his watch, stretching and tossing his now empty beer bottle in the garbage.

"Well, sweetpea, I'll be off then now that I know you're breathing. Your Mom and I'll be up sometime soon to help move the rest of your things. And your grandmother is _thrilled_ that you're staying here. She even offered to sign it over in your name if you like it."

He held up a hand, stopping her as she opened her mouth to refuse.

"Just humor the old girl, sweetpea. You can always sell the damn thing or donate it to charity or whatever it is you do with things you don't like."

She nodded, hugging him as he went to leave the kitchen and go towards the door. He extended his hand again, shaking Sphinx's as he went to leave.

"Nice to meet you, boy-o. Good luck with this one. She's a hand full. You're ever in Seal Beach, stop by. We're always open to accepting a helping hand."

And with that he was gone, leaving Chaos shaking her head and Sphinx wondering just what all Chaos wasn't telling them.

* * *

Chaos knew she looked different in something other than damned jeans and a tee shirt. Lord knows that was part of the reason she changed. But she suddenly felt silly walking down stairs into her den when Sphinx looked at her like she'd grown a tail. Maybe she'd better just put the damn turtle neck and cropped jeans back on . . .

She shook her head, deciding against it. She knew the white wouldn't stand up to whatever activity the others had planned and she wanted to look nice for her first official night out in Long Beach.

She smoothed the dark distressed and ripped jeans skinny out as Sphinx looked away. The silky grey shirt wasn't her usual style with its low draped neckline and the almost nonexistent back with the silver studded leather t-strap that lead to a surplice banded hem . . . but she knew it but it was cute. And Mia and Paul had gotten it for her last birthday . . . And with the huge hipster studded belt over the jeans that were tucked in the 3.5" heeled riding boots with studded detailing to match the belt . . .

She'd be crazy to not think she she'd be turning heads tonight.

_All but the one she wanted to turn that is._

She'd tousled her hair and had even put on make-up, rimming her eyes in dark shadow and donning ultra-glossy pale pink lip gloss. She'd even gone through the hassle of putting on the fabric wrapped and studded leather bangle set to match the damn shirt and belts and boots!

She sighed, shaking her head and grabbing her coat from the coat closet. She knew **Sway** would love _it_ at least. The cropped distressed motorcycle leather was almost grey from the treatment it had received . . . but she still loved its high collar and multiple tabs and buckles. And it stopped right where the back of the shirt began so if it got cold it was actually practical. Plus the inside was lined with a bright fuchsia silk so what was not to love?

She turned, grabbing a different set of keys from the seashell bowl than the ones for her Cayenne. She was going out. Which meant she could actually drive her pride and joy . . . The gunmetal grey Saleen S7 Twin Turbo that had been her first graduation present from her father.

She rarely drove it because of her speeding habits . . . but she figured if anyone could appreciate one of the fastest road legal cars in the freaking free world, then the younger boosters could.

She might even let Kip drive it if he behaved . . . but definitely not Tumbler.

She turned, seeing Sphinx coming up behind her.

She sighed.

"C'mon_ chatterbox_, let's go. I've got to drop you at your car before I can find the Anchor."

He nodded, following her out the front door. She smirked when he looked perplexed at her opening the garage. The only thing she was thankful for in this damn house was that most of the square footage down stairs was eaten up by the three car garage. And while it meant that she had to park the Cayenne in the driveway most of the time it also meant she could keep the other cars safe from the elements and roaming eyes.

Sphinx didn't wait to be told to examine the three cars parked in the garage, which had her wanting to giggle.

The 2010 Carbon Black Aston Martin One-77 had been her grandmother's graduation present and though Chaos rarely drove it she did love the car. For all of their differences, she and the matriarch of the Guadimus family shared a taste in European cars. And the gleaming black Aston was a true work of art.

Sphinx kept looking at it like it was a ghost until he spotted the Chevelle.

She did giggle then. Of course the stoic owner of the Chevelle Malibu would be drawn to the SS.

The black body was graced with two white Le Mons stripes and polished to perfection.

She sighed.

That was about the only thing perfect about it.

She'd bought it with the money she'd made working for her dad and with her brothers and the damn thing hardly ever ran. But she wouldn't part with it. She had found it in a scrap yard so she couldn't really bitch about it not running right all of the time. She was going to have to break down and replace the motor this summer with the overage from her scholarships . . .

Sphinx turned to her, brows raised.

"She doesn't run. I found her in the scrap yard and could let her go down, you know? I'm gonna have to replace the engine this summer. The only thing left to do, really. I've replaced the larger systems so now she just needs a new 350."

Sphinx nodded, looking back at the car hungrily. At least he can appreciate the _damn car_.

She walked around, going to the last car.

Her _baby_.

The Saleen was picture perfect inside and out, practically still of the showroom floor save for the mileage. And it would stay that way or she would kill someone.

Sphinx just looked at the car, obviously in awe of it and she made a decision, tossing him the keys.

"Just don't kill her. She's my favorite."

She knew he could drive. He had to be able to do what he did. So what would letting him drive back to the garage really hurt?

But as she saw the dark glint come to his eyes, she started to doubt her sanity. She was really going to out this maniac behind the wheel of a $600,000 street legal race car?

She shrugged, getting in the passenger side. Better him driving than her. That meant the ticket would go to him when they got pulled.

And she was almost sure they would by the way he cranked the car and closed his eyes, listening to the engine roar to life.

* * *

Sphinx was sure he was in love. There was no other way around it. He was head over fucking heels in love.

With the most wonderful and amazing car he'd ever had the privilege of driving in his life.

The Saleen made every other car, boosted or otherwise seem _painfully_ slow. Hell, even his beloved Malibu was close to being knocked from first place as he raced through another red-light, leaving a blur and a trail of dust in his wake.

Chaos, to her credit, was beside him laughing and shaking her head. Her hair caught his eye as she tossed it over her shoulder and looked out the window at the very quickly changing Long Beach scenery.

He had to admit that he could understand her love of the Saleen. But she'd surprised him with the Chevelle parked in her garage.

As he practically drifted into the gravel back lot of Otto's and to a stop, he started racking his brain to think of a place to find a new 350 for the parked beauty. He smirked, watching Chaos laugh as the dust and dirt his entrance had kicked up around them settled. She was an interesting little thing that was for sure . . . and for some reason he couldn't wait to see her behind the wheel of that SS.

The mere thought of her in that car . . .

He shook himself, spotting a very awed Tumbler a Kip standing beside the familiar Nova. Chaos smiled at him, leaning over and patting his hand.

"Well, you didn't kill us. But I am _**so**_ sending you those red-light tickets to pay if they turn up."

Sphinx shrugged. He'd pay the damn tickets and then some if it meant she'd let him at this car again. There was a particularly straight stretch near the marina that he was chomping at the bit to push the Saleen through. He'd heard they could go from 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds and he was itching to test it.

As he went to open the door, he asked, "How fast does she go to 100?"

Chaos smirked.

"6.2 seconds. And I've topped her out at 215 before I backed off. But she wasn't even in the red yet . . . I know she'll do 248 on average."

He nodded, almost giddy with anticipation.

_Well, as giddy as he got anyway._

"What's her name then?"

Chaosia smiled, winking.

"Her name is Io. My dad thought it was fitting, something about how he had to hide her from my mother for weeks before he could give her to me. I keep asking him when Mom's going to do something to drive her crazy."

Sphinx shook his head, getting out of the car and tossing her the cars over the hood as she waved to Tumbler.

Kip kept looking at them while Tumbler was honed in on the car, totally ignoring what was going on around him in favor of drooling over the supercar. Kip shook his head before greeting them.

"Hey Chaos, Sphinx. We figured we'd show you how to get to the Anchor since you've never been. You look . . . _**nice**_."

She smiled, blushing and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, you guys want to ride with me or do I need to follow you there?"

Tumbler jumped up, "Kip can drive the Nova and I'll ride with you! I mean, if that's okay."

Kip glared but then rolled his eyes and nodded as Tumbler pumped his fist in the air.

"YES! I've always wanted to see one of these. And you got to drive it Sphinx! Man was it awesome?"

Sphinx nodded, waving over his shoulder as he turned and started towards the Malibu. Tumbler and Kip shrugged and went to their respective cars for the evening.

Thankfully neither noticed how Chaos stopped talking for a few seconds until Tumbler started begging to drive.

"No. I'm going to have enough tickets as it is from him. Maybe later."

They continued the argument long after they'd gotten in the car and started making their way towards the bar. And Chaos was thankful for the distraction. It kept her mind off of her father and the way he'd acted with Sphinx. Her normally close lipped father never liked anyone she introduced him to but he'd been a regular _chatty Cathy_ with Sphinx. It gave her conflicting feelings. That she hoped to drown in alcohol and laughter as quickly as possible.

* * *

Sphinx sat in the Malibu, watching the Saleen and Nova pull off towards the Anchor. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He needed to back off or he was going to get in deep. The girl was too sweet for him to fuck her up, despite her coming from a similar background as most of the crew.

He was contemplating disappearing for a few days when his phone went off, causing him to look for it. HE checked the number before looking skyward. It was Atley. He sighed and opened it, knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't get any peace. He listened as Atley started to chatter away.

"_Hey Sphinx. You going to make an appearance down here tonight? Sway has us two pool tables and a tab on the house if you decide to want some company."_

Sphinx glanced at the time. It was only a little before ten. He could go and make an appearance before having to go home and get ready to bed down for tomorrow's work day . . . Atley's voice brought him back to the phone call.

"_I'll even help you kick Mirror's ass for the blue dye bath. He's here and hiding out according to Toby and Freb."_

Sphinx nodded, closing the phone. That settled it. He was going for a damn drink. And then he was going to terrorize that damned boy for the rest of the night. He still had blue patches of skin that he couldn't get clean after almost three weeks. . . as did Atley and Memphis.

_Besides, what was the worst that could happen?_


	9. Cutting Interests

**Cutting Interests**

Sphinx was amazed as Sway and Chaos cleared the pool table for the fifth time since _**he'd**_ been there.

Apparently Chaosia was a pool shark . . . and against Memphis and Donnie there was _**definitely**_ blood in the water.

Sway was a damn good player on her own . . . but to pair her with Chaos was cruel and unusual punishment for whoever they were up against. Kip and Tumbler had already been dealt a devastating blow to their egos (and their wallets) early on. So they had been all but too happy to let Memphis and Donnie try their hand. Too bad Sway knew exactly how to move her leather clad backside to distract Memphis just enough to miss.

Donnie, however, wasn't moved by the platinum blond boost (mainly because he refused to look at either her or Chaos when lining up a shot). But he was wary of Chaosia's wild shots and her eye for hidden strikes. She already fucked three of his line ups while sinking her own colors. And for the life of him, he and the others couldn't understand how.

She was making shots that should have never worked and coming up_ clean_ every damn time.

Thank goodness Donnie was such a good sport and Memphis was _whipped _or there could have been trouble . . . Then again with the way that a more than a few eyes from around the bar followed the two girls there was bound to be before the night was through anyway.

Chaosia had long since shed her leather jacket and was currently bent over the table, lining up to break for her and Sway. It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't drawn a crowd other than their crew . . . and if Chaosia's jean clad ass wasn't being ogled. What kept drawing Sphinx's eyes; however wasn't the jeans or even the shirt (but just barely), though both were hard to keep his eyes away from. It was the large, ornate phoenix tattoo scrawling over her left shoulder and disappearing _beneath _the grey shirt.

He would have never guessed she would have ink . . . or at least ink like **that**. For some reason, when he'd heard her telling Sway she had a tattoo before, he'd pictured some sweet little flower or moon or some other girlie nonsense. He'd even halfheartedly agreed with the younger lads when they'd told her to shed the coat and let them see it, nodding when she'd looked over her shoulder at him.

She'd blushed but shrugged, sliding the worn leather off and tossing it on a bar stool, turning to let them see the ornate and feminine black tattoo that was dancing over her shoulder blade. It had black lace on the edges of its wings that seemed to be unraveling and melding back into the tanned skin.

Tumbler had been speechless (for once) while Mirror had whooped and nodded at her and Kip had whistled.

And as the night wore on, and the drinks kept coming, he could honestly say that watching that bird on her tanned and toned back was pushing him closer and closer to do something rash and uncharacteristic. There were only so many things he could handle and watching her bend over again and again, making the muscle on her back actually ripple when she took a shot. . . He'd never thought he'd want someone with _any_ obvious muscle. He'd always preferred the soft, curved and feminine . . . but watching Chaos made him realize that he just hadn't seen a woman with the _right kind_ of muscle.

_Lord give him the strength to behave and not make an ass of himself. . ._

He turned, watching Sway cheer as Ripley sank two striped balls on her first shot, putting them ahead from the get go. **_Again._** He smirked, taking a long draught of his Miller high life as he watched the two pass the pool cue and air kiss at each other giggling. Sway seemed more than happy to have a female cohort who could keep up with her drinking habits and that had led to them downing the two bottles of black label Jack sitting off on one of the tables. And the result was two very giggling and silly girls who were still nowhere near where as drunk as the others were.

Chaosia was actually still walking around perfectly in those damn heeled boots of hers, though her hips had taken on a much more pronounced sway as the more alcohol she consumed. But as he watched her movements now, seeing the almost boneless grace she moved with when she was lining up a shot, he knew it was just because she was relaxed.

She turned, winking at him as she shot and sunk the last of their balls, passing the cue to Sway to take the eight ball.

_She couldn't keep doing that._

* * *

Chaosia stood, stretching before turning to Tumbler and Kip, who were deep in a game of Waterfall. "I'm going to get a coke. Anyone else want anything?"

Both shook their heads, neither dropping their beers to answer for fear of having to drink the nasty shot they'd picked for the loser. She shook her head, going towards the main bar. She had to admit that this was fun. And she had needed it.

She was a bit surprised when Mirror had showed up and bought her first round as an apology for leaving her to clean up his mess but she'd appreciated the gesture. It was nice that he'd at least tried. And the fruity blueberry shot had been interesting to try. She smirked, remembering the looks on their faces when she had the bartender line up the set of Four Horsemen shots for them to try. Mirror and Tumbler had taken in to the head with as much bravado as they could muster, only to end up sputtering and coughing. Kip, however, had eased it down with her and been fairly unfazed by the four burning liquors traveling down his throat. Actually, watery eyes and a week smile were all he'd given her before shooting off to get Memphis, Donnie and Atley with the same trick.

She chuckled, working her way through the now crowded dance floor of the Anchor towards the main bar. The Old School hadn't faired any better than he had up against her and her father's favorite celebratory shot. It was one of the first things she'd ever had when he defected from England and he'd made sure to instill a love of it in all of his children and stepchildren. She was definitely enjoying herself now that she'd had three and the bottles she and Sway had cleared in the time they'd been here.

And even now, with one of the reasons she'd needed tonight so badly she was still having fun . . . just in a different way.

She'd laughed and drank and even danced (though just with Sway because none of the gathered crew seemed to possess a _matching _set of feet) until Sphinx had walked through the doors. That's when Sway had come up with the idea to play pool, seeing as in they could _**all **_enjoy the game . . . and the ribbing that went with it.

She and Sway had cleaned Tumbler and Kip out completely, though she planned to give them their money back tomorrow at the shop. And she would be remise to deny the fact that the way the stoic boost kept forcing his eyes back to Atley in whatever one sided conversation the other man was rambling on about wasn't a private thrill.

She'd seen the way he kept looking at her back when she was shooting and how he kept glaring at Tumbler for voice his own appreciation of her jeans . . . and it was nice to know that once he had some (okay almost as much alcohol as her Sway) in him that he could loosen up enough to enjoy the group's company. But now, as she made her way away from said group, of all the eyes following her she knew his weren't anymore.

Apparently Sphinx was of the out of sight out of mind school of thought.

As she stepped up to the bar, she reminded herself that she needed to get a plain Coke . . . because while she wasn't anywhere near wasted she did have to drive back in the next few hours. Last call was at 2 am and the bar closed up at 3, which still gave her almost three hours to let the alcohol work out of hers system.

She nodded to herself, set in her decision and ordered. The tender handed her the large, cool glass and she smiled, dropping him a bill and turning to leave when she collided with a living wall.

She caught herself, looking up to see a dark unfamiliar and leering face looking down at hers. She had no idea who he was but he was definitely giving off the creepy vibe in crashing waves.

She nodded, going to step around him and rejoin her friends only to be stopped by strong hands on her hips, holding her in place.

Chaos fought to control her flaring temper as the dark stranger leered down at her, smirking enough for her to see the golden glint to his teeth. "Hey _**Baby**_. Why don't you come with me?"

She choked back the growl threatening to spill forth from her lips and put on her best come hither smile. She knew that the gloss and the make-up would aide her in what she was about to do if she had to.

"Sorry, Stud. But I'm taken . . . and I have to get back so if you'll excuse me-"

A sharp cold point being pressed into her exposed back cut off the rest of her sentence and she mentally groaned. _**Seriously?**_ What was with these idiots in Long Beach and trying to pick fights every five damn seconds? _Okay, so she'd picked the first one but still . . ._

She glared at him as he spoke, lips spreading into a wide white and gold smile that seemed bright against the dark color of his skin, digging the blade ever so slightly into her skin.

"Sorry baby but I have to **insist**. See, my new boss has a message for your little _friends_ over there . . . and _**you**_ get to be the message board."

_Oh dear Lord . . ._

_

* * *

_

Sphinx looked up, checking the moving crowd for Chaosia. _**Again.**_ She'd been gone for far longer than she should've been . . .

He turned, looking to Atley. The wiry boost was scanning the now practically vibrating crowd as well while the others were oblivious.

Atley turned, met his gaze and nodded before pushing away from his seat in sync with Sphinx. The shorter boost turned to Memphis to explain while Sphinx started towards the sea of bodies in his way.

"We're going to check on Chaosia . . . She's been gone a while."

Memphis nodded when a loud crack and a crash brought the entire crew's attention to the dance floor and the main bar area.

Kip and Tumbler were up and moving, the latter grabbing Sphinx by the arm and pulling him towards the now apparent sounds of a ruckus.

_What was it with people and dragging him tonight? _He was sure he didn't have a sign that said "Please manhandle me I enjoy it" on his chest that last time he'd checked.

He and Tumbler cleared through the sea of dancers-turned-on-lookers, Atley and the Raines brother right on their heels.

When Sphinx finally knocked his way into open space, he was amazed at what was waiting on him. He'd heard Tumbler and Kip's retelling of the girl in action but he honestly had to see it to believe it.

Chaosia stood there, back facing him with a crumpled groaning and bleeding man at her booted feet. Another man was off to the side, slumped beneath an overturned table with what looked like half a glass sticking out of his face and neck.

Upon closer inspection, the glassed man turned out to be one of Johnny B's main runners . . . or what was left of him anyway.

Tumbler checked him, nodding to Sphinx. "He's okay. _Bloody and dazed_ but okay. We need to get _her_ out of here though."

Sphinx nodded, coming up behind Chaos and pacing a hand on the small of her back.

The next thing he knew, he had her wrist clasped tightly in his hand as she turned and almost caught him the neck with a vicious jab.

He watched as the hard glint to her eyes melted into shock and what he thought was remorse. A silver glint from her hand brought his eyes to her still contained fist. _Dear Lord where had she gotten __**that?**_

The glittering silver blade she was holding hadn't even registered when he'd caught her fist mere centimeters from his neck.

_Jesus . ._ . she had been out for blood.

_What the hell had happened up here?_

The crumpled man at her feet groaned, causing her to turn and face him. Allowing Sphinx a nice look at the long angry gash pouring blood down her back. No wonder she'd almost slashed him. She'd been sliced and diced and he had just touched the damn oozing wound.

_Lord he was lucky he had a damn head._

His hand came back to the wound, using the bottom of her now sliced shirt to apply pressure to the steadily bleeding wound as he herded her away from her victim. Atley nodded to him, turning to retrieve the others.

"That needs attention. We going to the Doc's?"

Chaos looked up, seeing the blood on the blade for the first time and paled. She shook her head, turning to Sphinx.

"No hospitals or doctors. We can't have a corresponding report for when the cops get him. Have 'em come to my house. I have a kit and one of _you _can clean it and wrap it."

Sphinx nodded, understanding and hating the logic behind her reasoning. If the cops _did_ respond to the incident then she couldn't have the very injury the man was sure to report inflicting on record. Or it would bring them right down around them.

And though they'd done nothing wrong here, it would put a damper on their other more illegal business for a while. He sighed, gently leading Chaos towards the door.

_So much for keeping his distance . . ._

_

* * *

_

Tumbler followed him to her car, keeping a close eye on the cars coming and going from the Anchor parking lot. Sphinx knew what the boy was looking for and though he doubted that the man would make an appearance, Johnny B was_** all**_ they needed right now.

Sphinx pushed Chaos into the passenger side of the Saleen and took the keys from her, ignoring her grumbling about her lost coat and the blood getting on her seats.

They were leather and they would come clean.

_Even if __**he **__had to clean them to shut her up about it._

He tossed Tumbler the keys to his Malibu, knowing that the boy would take care of it as he followed them to Chaosia's house. He would be talking Kip through the directions once they got to her place so the others could meet them there. It was an odd way of doing it but it would work for the time being. Atley came out, Chaosia's coat in hand, and joined them.

"I'm riding with Tumbler to follow now. That way two sets of eyes can give better directions. Memphis and Kip are coming now while Sway and Donnie deal with the cops with Mirror and Toby. None of them have rap sheets you know?"

Sphinx nodded, knowing that as soon as a cop heard that a Raines might have been involved then Castlebeck would be breathing down their throats. Again. This was the best course of action.

He took Chaosia's coat, tossing it to her and getting in the Saleen, bringing the engine to life. Memphis and Kip came out of the Anchor, making their way to Eleanor as Tumbler and Atley departed to the Malibu. Sphinx sighed, watching Tumbler crawl behind his baby blue's wheel. He knew the boy would take care of it but he still hated to see anyone else touch her. He was rather picky about who dealt with his things.

He turned to Chaos, who was sitting up so she would bleed on the seats too badly. She gave him a tight smile as she resituated herself and turned on the air conditioning.

"Guess I got carried away huh?"

Sphinx nodded, pulling out of the lot and onto the road, heading towards Bixby Knolls. As they rode, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was paled and sweating but seemed fine. She wasn't wincing or crying. Hell she didn't even seem that hurt . . . but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she did need to see a doc. How the hell had she gotten into a fight that quickly? Or gotten cut for that matter?

_Only one way to find out . . ._

_

* * *

_

"How did you get cut then?"

Chaos jerked back into awareness as the sound of his voice broke the silence. She looked at him, trying to figure out whether or not to tell him . . . then decided she needed to. The asshole had been intent to make her a message for his crew so why not let them know?

"The guy popped up behind me when I was at the bar. I turned and he was there. Tried to get around him and he stopped me, putting his hands on my hips while he ran his mouth. I was telling him I wasn't interested when I felt the blade to my back. He said I didn't have a choice and I was going to be a message to your crew from his new boss. Whatever the fuck that means . . ."

She shrugged, wincing as the movement pulled the cut on her back. She knew it wasn't as bad as it seemed. **Probably.** But it would need to be cleaned and dressed so she could sleep this night off. And it was all going so well before the jackass with the knife too.

She looked out the window, noticing that they were in her neighborhood. She sighed, chancing a glance at Sphinx. His hands were clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. And his jaw was set so hard that she knew it had to be painful. She groaned, causing him to look at her quickly as he made the turn to her road. _Great now he thinks you can't take care of yourself, genius. Way to go. . . ._

She gave him a deadpan look as he pulled into her driveway, waiting for Tumbler to catch up before pressing the automatic entry button for the garage.

"I'm fine you know. Just moved wrong. No need to have kittens in my front seat. They're bloody enough as it is without your help."

He growled at her, turning to level a very dark glare as the Malibu pulled in behind them. As Tumbler parked beside her Cayenne she looked at her house.

"I hope they don't treat me differently because they see my house . . . but I guess I can't blame them if they do. Almost everybody does."

She knew he was looking at her but she didn't pay him any attention as she reached up and hit the button on the console. The white garage doors opened and he pulled the Saleen into its place. As soon as the car was parked, Chaosia was out an going to the side door into the house. She knew she hadn't brought Sphinx through the sunroom and the back patio area before but she really hadn't seen the need.

She sighed, pulling her keys out of her jacket pocket and opening the door. Atley and Tumbler were waving Memphis and Kip into the garage, all four in different stages of car-worship before realizing that the house was open. Memphis walked around the cars and towards the door, holding it open for her to go through.

She smiled at him, holding her jacket closer as she walked into the huge sunroom. The walls were painted the same color as her kitchen and the floor was the same tile. The wall facing her backyard was made completely of windows, showing off the lighted in-ground pool set in the cobblestone patio. The grill area could be seen off to the side with the outdoor sofas and tables near it. She flipped a switch, lighting the room and the yard at once. The Tuscan styled lights shed the room in warm golden light as the lights outside allowed the assembled crew to see the huge yard and pool area, as well as her gardens.

She sighed; deliberately trying to ignore Kip's awed look and Tumbler's disbelief. "You live here and work _for Otto_?"

She nodded, walking briskly through the sunroom towards the doorway to the kitchen. If she could get in there and get someone to look at this then she could take a shower and go to damn bed already. Her back was starting to ache and she knew she needed to work quickly before the nerve endings woke up from their shock.

Sphinx followed behind her, Atley and Memphis catching up as she flipped the switch and bathed her kitchen in the same golden light as the sunroom. Kip walked through, still amazed.

"Man, can I come live with you? I swear I'll help you cook and clean if you say yes."

Chaos looked at him. She knew that he was kidding but tonight was not the time or place for this crap. This is why she hated bringing people home with her.

Sphinx glared at both of the younger boosts, silencing whatever was about to come out of Tumbler's lips as she hissed and caught the counter. Her back was awake and it was pissed.

Atley came around, looking at the wound and shaking his head.

"This is _**deep**_ darling. A doc should be doing this . . ."

She shook her head, pulling herself up and onto the curved countertop.

"_**NO**_ doctor and no hospitals. There's a first aid kit in my master bathroom upstairs."

Sphinx nodded, disappearing through the den and up the steps with Memphis in tow. She sighed, giving Atley a weak smile as Kip and Tumbler pulled up barstools.

"So? You guys really know how to show a girl a good time. But next time, _**I**_ get to pick the place. _**Deal**_?"

* * *

Memphis was _**awed**_ by the house. He'd heard from Otto that Chaosia's dad was some sort of genius when it came to turning his boosting profits into a legal fortune but he'd never have guessed the man would've put his daughter up like _**this**__._

He watched Sphinx work his way down the hallway and towards the last doorway like he knew where he was going. Huh. _How would he know where her bedroom was?_

Sphinx opened the door and Memphis had an epiphany. Chaosia wasn't just some spoiled daddy's girl who wanted a change of pace. Thought it was increasingly apparent her family was loaded to the gills, Chaosia still _**wanted**_ to work. And go to school. He had to admire that. Hell, he even partially understood it.

Before his old man had died, he'd learned the hard way that having a father who owned his own business wasn't always a walk in the park. Oh sure, he'd had his pick of cars until the day his dad had dropped dead but the stigma that went with being from a 'well off' family had bugged the shit out of him. Everyone had always treated him differently. Like getting good with him was an easy way into his dad's wallet or a new car for less.

He'd actually made_ more_ friends (true friends that is) after he and his family had lost everything and he'd had to scrimp and scrape to make something out of himself. That's how he knew the look Chaos had given Tumbler and Kip. It was one he'd given his old friends a million times when they'd begged to borrow whatever car his dad had brought home.

He sighed, going into the large and almost too extravagant bathroom.

The whole room was covered in white and turquoise iridescent tiles with a separate five headed shower and huge bathtub. The other side was a large vanity and another door that he'd bet lead to the actual toilet. The other door was open and he could see Sphinx moving through the huge linen closet to find the kit.

He fleetingly wondered if he and his family would've ever been set up like this if his old man had lived, then quickly dismissed the thought. He missed his father and would give almost anything to have him back. But not because him being here could've set them up like this. He wanted him back because he _**missed**_ him. And he so desperately wanted his brother to have the same relationship he'd forged with the man in the last few years of his life. After puberty and testosterone had run its course and he and his father could stand to be in the same room that is.

Sphinx emerged from the linen closet, kit in hand, with a darker expression than usual on his face. _Could it be that?_ No. There was no way _**in hell**_ that the Sphinx was worried about the pretty little blonde downstairs . . . was there? He would definitely have to keep a close eye on this.

He followed Sphinx back out of the room and towards the kitchen, just then noticing the quickness of his steps and the determination in his gait. As they cleared the steps, Memphis had to take them two at a time to keep up with the dark giant . . . which only fueled his suspicions.

As they walked back in the kitchen, Memphis noticed Sphinx's shoulders set. He smirked when he saw why. Tumbler was sitting right beside Chaos on one of the barstools, holding her hand in his as he went on and on about some random event that he Mirror and Kip had undertaken a few years ago. Chaos was smiling, and though it was strained, it was _real_. She looked up and saw them and the smile brightened. Memphis nodded, watching as the Sphinx nodded to the girl and glared at his brother and his best friend. Well, _well_**, **_**well**__._ Hell _**was**_ freezing beneath his feet because Sphinx was concerned about Chaos.

Memphis motioned to Kip and Tumbler to step back, intent on watching this little scene unfold. If what he thought was happen was indeed happening then his brother and Tumbler needed to be as far from it as possible. Or they might just end up on Sphinx's slab at the morgue for standing in the way of getting something Memphis was sure the stoic boost didn't even know he wanted yet.

"C'mon guys, let's give her some space until Donnie gets here."

Atley nodded, shooting the two a glare that had even Memphis wanting to retreat. Damn it, it was easy to forget that for all of Atley's easy smiles and jokes that the man had antifreeze in his veins rather than blood when he wanted to.

Chaos smiled, patting Tumbler's hand before nodding.

"Go ahead. It'll be cool. My back has gone back to sleep so I'm cool until we start sewing it together."

Tumbler nodded, standing and going with Kip to stand with Memphis. Chaos looked over as Kip and Tumbler chatted, mouthing a silent 'thank you' to Memphis as Sphinx came to stand almost directly in front of her.

Memphis nodded, winking before shrugging when she giggled, causing Sphinx and Atley to look at him questioningly with Kip and Tumbler. She smiled at him, reaching out to take the kit from Sphinx.

"Hey guys, there's a TV in the next room. Go ahead and find something to watch. Donnie and Sway will be here soon with Mirror and Toby."

Memphis nodded, grabbing the two other boosts and dragging them with him. Atley walked around, going with him, leaving Chaos and Sphinx alone together in the kitchen. As they walked into the den, Kip and Tumbler practically jumped on the TV, trying to decide on a channel.

Atley and Memphis sat on the curved sofa, watching the two argue like kids over what to watch. After a few minutes, Atley turned to him, smirking.

"Think he realizes it _yet_?"

Memphis chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nope. But Sway mentioned that she'd noticed Chaos _might_ be a little sweet on him. Apparently she _blushes_ every time he's near after the whole smurf bath incident so that's some stellar female sign of interest."

Atley nodded, eyes going back to the still arguing 'kids' in front of them. "She asked about him when we went to eat the yesterday evening. I told her he was just odd and liked his privacy so when he came to stay with her today not to be offended if he didn't act interested like the rest of us."

Memphis nodded, wincing as Tumbler socked Kip for stealing the remote.

"So . . . About six weeks before they're bumping uglies?"

Atley laughed, drawing Kip and Tumbler's attention to them.

"I give it less than **that**, Raines. Especially with how he was looking at her in there."

Both nodded then laughed.

Their little bitty Sphinx had a crush.

_God in heaven help him._


	10. Scars & Souvenirs

**Scars & Souvenirs**

Sphinx watched intently as Donnie pulled what for all intents and purposes appeared to be a mattress needle through Chaosia's back for what (he hoped anyway) was to be the last time. The girl had been a great sport about it, lying down on her counter and letting him poke and prod and peroxide the hell out of the damn thing without even a squeak of protest.

What bothered him though were the _**other**_ scars on her back. Apparently he'd been wrong about her never having seen scars like his or the other boosts . . . because every time she looked in the mirror she saw them. Her back was riddled with them. And it bothered him that he cared what had happened to her to cause them.

He turned, watching Sway as she talked to Chaos, telling bad joke after bad joke to keep the girl awake and laughing. As soon as she'd come in, Sway had sent everyone but Donnie and him out, banishing Toby and Mirror to Chaosia's den with the others to wait while Donnie sewed her back together. She'd then taken it upon herself to keep the girl occupied while Donnie fixed her up.

"Hey Chaos?"

The girl looked up at Sway, drawing Sphinx's attention. Her eyes bothered him. They were sharp and alert . . . but he could practically see her distancing herself from the pain in her back. And it bothered him that it bothered him enough to notice.

"Yeah Sway?"

"Why does a chicken coop only have two doors?"

Chaos raised a brow at her before shaking her head.

"I know I'm going to regret it . . . but I'll bite. Why, Sway?"

The blonde boost grinned, leaning in to share her last horrible joke.

"Because if it had four, then it'd be a sedan. Get it?"

Chaos was laughing as Donnie snipped the last suture, looking at Sway like she was crazy.

"Okay baby girl. You're all set. These need to stay like this for at least two weeks. Then I can take them out."

Chaos nodded standing and turning her head as much as she could to see. When she grimaced at the pull of the fresh sutures, she sighed. Finally she gave up and walked down the hall, holding her shirt in place as she disappeared behind a door. A few seconds later she was back and looked very surprised.

"Damn Donnie, you did a good job. These look_ professional_."

Donnie nodded, smirking proudly as he washed her blood off his hands. Sway was already packing up what was left of Chaosia's first aid kit and tidying up her massive kitchen while Donnie kept the conversation ball rolling.

"They should. My first wife was an EMT and taught me everything she knew about sewing things back together . . . before she decided she hated me, that is. So, what happened to your back? Those other scars are pretty old but they definitely needed some sort of medical treatment."

She shrugged, wincing when it pulled her sutures for the second time. Sphinx felt his own back tense as she moved to work out the tightness. She had definitely done this enough to not be a bawling mess in the corner. Hell she seemed like a seasoned pro at keeping herself distracted from the pain . . . Sphinx forced himself to listen. He wanted to know what had happened to make her like this.

"Car wreck when I was seventeen. Long story short I rolled a very fine GT 350 Mustang and lived to bitch and whine about it. Look, let me get changed and we can all sit down and do whatever."

Donnie nodded and smiled, going with Sway going to separate the very loud argument that was brewing in the den. Apparently, the boys had not only found the TV but the DVDs as well . . . and they were still arguing over who was going to do what.

Chaos sighed and shook her head turning to leave and go upstairs. The weight of everything seemed to settle on her with every step . . .

Sphinx waited until she passed through the den and started after her. He knew it was stupid and that no one knew where she lived but the thought of leaving her alone right now was just . . . _**wrong.**_

He quietly went up the stairs, none of the others noticing as they tried to separate Mirror and Tumbler, who had been thumb wrestling and decided to just graduate to plain ol' regular wrestling instead. The winner got to pick the next movie.

He sighed, shaking his head as he went to her bedroom.

_Those boys were a mess_.

* * *

He opened the door, just in time to see Chaos coming out of her bathroom in a pair of lacey white panties and loose heather blue University of California tee shirt. She stopped, looking all the world like a deer in headlights until she recognized him and relaxed slightly. She walked by him, grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants from her closet and putting them on slowly, trying not to pull her back. Once she was dressed, she crossed back to her bed and sat down, patting the spot beside her as she had earlier.

He sat down willingly this time, knowing she didn't need to pull him if he refused. And that she probably would anyway.

She sat there, looking at her hands in her lap and Sphinx could see her mind working even though her face was controlled and blank. If he wasn't so good at reading others he would have thought she had just shut down and didn't care about anything. She had a marvelous poker face. Finally, she looked up at him with weary and heavy eyes and shrugged.

But he could see her pulling back even as she sat beside him.

He didn't know why but it left him feeling cold to watch her emotionally distance herself from him.

Even if it _was_ by proxy.

"I _**really**_ just want to go to bed, you know? I don't want to try and answer all of those questions because I don't have them. Can't you just go down there and glare at them until they leave?"

He quirked a brow at her, trying to ignore the warring parts of his mind.

Part wanted to do nothing more than that and come back up to just let her be in the peace she so obviously needed and wanted.

But the other, smaller part was slightly . . . offended that she saw him like that.

Someone terrifying to scare the others away and that could easily be . . . dismissed because he didn't normally seek out other people's company. He decided to let the rational side speak and tucked the injured animal back into his subconscious. He shouldn't be hurt by what she said or how she was acting now.

_When had she become so __**distant**__?_

"And what am _**I **_supposed to do when they're gone then? You'd have to come down to lock up after me."

She blushed, shrugging and wincing.

"I've got to quit doing that. Man, Uncle Otto is going to shit his heart if he sees me act like it hurts. I'm just glad Dad won't find out until later. Much later."

She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Thank you . . . . For driving me back. And for dealing with my Dad earlier. I promise not to do that to you again. I _should've known_ he'd be all weird because there was a guy here."

He nodded, watching as she stood and went to go downstairs but stopped in the doorway. She looked back at him as he stood and came to stand behind her, obviously trying to word whatever she was about to say next.

"I just wanted you to know I appreciate it . . . "

He nodded, following her as she made her way downstairs and to the group.

* * *

As they got downstairs, she sat with Sway and Donnie. She answered whatever she could and listened to all of their theories.

But she didn't look to him like she had before when she was talking at the diner. She didn't glance at him and nod or smile when the others were being silly like she had at the bar. And she didn't shy away from Tumbler and Kip when they plopped down in front of her and started with their goofiness like she had at the garage.

It _should_ have made him feel _**better**_ that she was giving him his much coveted space.

It _should_ have been a good thing that she seemed to have decided to go ahead and integrate herself even further within the younger sect of their crew.

But it _**wasn't**_.

For the life of him, he couldn't understand _why_ the very sight of her laughing at Tumbler and pinching Toby's cheeks when he showed her his own battle scar had him seeing red.

Part of him wanted to shed his own shirt and join in when the others started showing their own. He was sure that the knife scars on his side and the old bullet wounds down the right side of his back would top Kip's car-door-scarred fingers and Tumbler's burned knees . . . but he refrained. So what if she was looking at them the way she should be looking at him, like she had earlier . . .

He _should've_ been happy that he was apparently free of her attention. It's what he'd been after since he'd caught himself thinking of her that first night.

_But he wasn't._

And what confused him the most is the fact that it didn't bother him to admit that maybe being the focus of her attention _hadn't_ been so bad after all.

* * *

After the others had all gone, Sway volunteered to stay the night with her.

Normally, Chaos would've refused the invitation because she didn't want anyone pitying her or thinking she needed the help . . . but tonight she just couldn't find the will to say no.

Which is how the two of them ended up in her huge bed, eating popcorn and watching the TV on the ceiling . . . who knew Sway was a Bones fan too?

"I swear they should just go ahead and get together . . . they are so into each other."

Chaos smirked, popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth nodding lazily.

"Yep. I mean seriously. Who tells him no? I would do Seeley Booth in a heart beat."

Sway chuckled, agreeing.

"Half a heartbeat, darling. That man is fine."

Sway glanced over at her, propping herself up on an elbow as she looked at Chaos.

"Speaking of doing people in heartbeats . . . what's up with the way Sphinx was all hovering tonight?"

Chaos knew she was blushing. When she turned to look at Sway, the older girl waggled her brows at her while smirking devilishly.

"Have you two been polishing the desk at work?"

Chaosia's blush increased until it felt like her face was on fire. She groaned, rolling and covering her head with a pillow.

Sway laughed, nudging her gently enough to not hurt her back.

"OH MY GOD! You have been, haven't you? Oh, you naughty girl! That's it. Tell me everything. I've always wondered if that man was as fierce in bed as he is on the job."

Chaosia pulled the pillow down enough to glare at the grinning Cheshire cat that had replaced Sway. She groaned, rolling to mirror Sway's position in the bed.

"No. We haven't-it's not like that. He was my babysitter today and I think it just bothered him that I got hurt on his watch . . . Because trust me, that man barely knows I exist."

Sway sobered, raising a brow at her.

"But you want him to?"

Chaos shrugged her shoulders. It barely hurt now to move them . . .

"I don't know. I think he's attractive and I know that there could be chemistry there . . . but . . ."

"But?"

Sway knew the second Chaosia looked up at her that all of the bravado and attitude the girl possessed was gone for the night. She was getting to see a side of this kid that she doubted anyone rarely glimpsed.

Her eyes were watery and looked so sad as she just shrugged again. Whatever was going on in the girl's head was deep enough to swallow all of her normal personality and leave this behind . . . This girl needed a friend.

Not drinking buddies or goofing around with the guys . . . a true friend to talk to. To sound off to and be raw with.

Sway lay there, watching her as she tried to pull herself back together enough to move forward. How had it been since _**she'd**_ had someone to do that with? They both needed to talk.

She nodded to Chaos to continue and listened.

"I just don't know . . ."

* * *

For the rest of the night, well into the morning, the two talked about their pasts and the present. Sway learned about Marcello and Yvonne and Chaosia learned about Memphis leaving for so long. As the first rays of sun peaked through the windows, Sway felt herself lighten as the room did. It felt nice to tell someone about this that wasn't there. To have an honest objective opinion. . . and she could tell Chaos felt the same.

She could also tell that for all her indecisiveness where the stoic boost was concerned, Chaosia did have a soft spot for the Sphinx . . . she just hoped that the man wouldn't break the already fragile girl if anything came of it.

Finally after hours of talking and gossiping, Chaosia sat up and stretched.

"Okay, I am officially hungry enough to eat a bear. Want to borrow some sweats and hit an IHOP? My treat."

Sway nodded, following Chaosia to the closet and accepting the black sweat pants and the grey long sleeved tee shirt. As Chaos dove into the bathroom to change into a better pair of grey sweats, Sway looked around her closet. The girl had more clothes than a department store, with bags of what appeared to be matched outfits in the very back.

When Chaos came back and saw what Sway was looking at, she laughed.

"Those are my emergency Mom and Social clothes. My best friend Paul helped me match them with everything and keep them ready for surprise visits. I know it seems odd but it keeps me sane when they're on their way."

Sway nodded, seeing the logic as she looked Chaosia over.

The darker grey sweats were pushed to her knees, showing off her legs and flip flopped feet while the black tank top was just loose enough to not stick to the bandages she could see peaking from beneath the material of the shirt. The black zip up hoodie she held in her hand would hide the rest while they were out. No need to make anyone suspicious.

Chaos handed Sway a dark green track jacket to put on over her shirt and motioned to the various pairs of flip flops lining the floor of the closet.

"Pick a pair. I have plenty."

Sway chuckled, grabbing a black pair before pulling them and the jacket on. She followed Chaos downstairs to the garage, handing her the keys to the Porsche before locking the door. As they made their way through the garage, Sway took her time perusing the cars and admiring them before following Chaos out and to the Cayenne.

As she cranked the engine, she could see why Chaos had chosen this as her car. It was definitely a sleeper . . . and nice on the inside. She turned to her accomplice.

This was going to be fun. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd missed having a female friend to talk and gossip with. To go and just be girly with and not have to be the hard ass boost all of the time.

"Breakfast, Ms. Guadimus?"

Chaos nodded, pulling her hair up and into a ponytail, careful of the stitches on her back. She turned on the radio, then hit the button to close the garage door.

"Breakfast, Ms. Wayland."

* * *

Chaos and Sway sat at a small booth, enough plates between them to feed an army. But it didn't matter. This was comfort food.

Every pancake, egg, toast and crepe was for some misdoing and wrong deed the two had experienced. And every bite just took a little bit of the bitterness talking about them had left in its wake away.

Or that's what they were going to go with should anyone ask. Honestly, they were starved from the excitement last night and not sleeping . . . so all of the food would help force them into the coma they needed to recharge . . . plus those cream stuffed strawberry French toast were too good to pass up.

Chaos laughed as Sway smirked at their poor waiter, flirting shamelessly as the boy stuttered and fumbled.

She wasn't thrilled to have been sliced and diced, but she was glad to have found a friend in the older girl. Sure Tumbler and the others counted . . . but having Sway was as good as having Paul. Not any better per say, just different.

As they split the last bit of French toast, Sway started a rather interesting conversation.

"So . . . you dig the Sphinx, right?"

Chaos choked, forcing herself to swallow the bite lodged in her throat. She gulped down half of her coke before looking at Sway like she was crazy. Finally, she shrugged and gave in. No use in lying now.

"I like him a little . . . not that'll do me any good. He is firmly in denial of my very existence."

Sway shrugged, nonplussed.

"So? We make him aware of your existence."

Chaosia raised a brow, intrigued.

"How?"

Sway smirked, taking a huge bite of the sirloin tip and eggs plate.

"You ignore him."

As Chaos went to speak, Sway cut her off, using her fork to wave at her friend as she swallowed her own bite.

"Look, you've probably already talked to him once, right?"

She nodded, leaning back to listen.

"And it probably didn't go so well. He's hard headed, just like every other man out there. More so because he won't say three words unless we pry them out of him with a crowbar."

Chaos opened her mouth to inform Sway that Sphinx had talked with her, carried on a conversation, however small, and had even talked with her father . . . but chose to stay quiet. If he didn't want to talk to them, then he had a reason. Besides, it was a thrill that he'd talked to her and not the others. She could keep that a secret.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly a huge hit. So why do I ignore him?"

Sway's smirk spread into a wicked little grin as she leaned forward conspiratorially. Chaos leaned in as well, though she felt ridiculous for doing so.

"I saw the way he kept sneaking glances at you at the bar . . . and while we were patching you up honey. He's noticed you . . . but the fact that you've noticed him back keeps him in his arena. He knows, on some level you're at least interested in him some way. And as long as you show that he isn't going to do much. There's no point."

She leaned back, taking a drink of her tea.

"But if you start casually ignoring him . . . maybe spending time with other people . . . I'm sure the big lug will seek you out eventually. You'll just need to be patient. Can you do that?"

Chaos sat there, evaluating the option and had to admit she saw the merit of it. Finally, she nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Sway nodded, happy to have helped. As the waiter brought the check, she mentioned, "You could also start to dress a little more . . . adult."

Chaosia gaped at her.

"I do dress like an adult!"

Sway waved her off again, giving her a deadpan look.

"No honey, you dress like a college girl. Which isn't bad . . . but every once in a while, throw in something that no one is expecting. Nothing trashy or in poor taste. Just enough to draw attention. The right kind of attention . . . Get me?"

She nodded, laying her head on the table. She would go along with Sway's plan . . . for all the good it would probably do her.

_She just hoped he didn't think she was an idiot after this was all said and done._


	11. The Confusion of the Sphinx & the Wrath

**The Confusion of the Sphinx & The Wrath of Atley Jackson**

Chaosia sat on one of the huge sofas on her patio, drinking hot tea while she watched the others dash around and toss each other in the pool. She sighed, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

Junie and Otto had told her to take time off until the stiches were out, which was annoying but she'd done it. _**Especially**_ after her Aunt's lecture about letting other people help her and not trying to be a 'bad ass all the damn time'.

She sighed again, taking a sip of her tea. She'd be able to go back next weekend and she was thrilled but for now . . . the younger crew had taken to at least one of them staying with her almost constantly. And instead of aggravating her to no end like before they were actually helping and being almost . . . normal.

Once the initial comments about the size and surprise of the house (and cars) being hers were out of the way, the guys acted like nothing had changed in the five days since she'd been sliced and diced. If anything the younger crew had started acting more like she was one of them than they had before.

_Maybe letting them know about her house wasn't so bad after all._

Kip and Tumbler had offered to help her rearrange the furniture in the bedrooms she had been working on prior to her injury and set up the almost empty sunroom, which she had been thankful for. She hadn't been relishing moving in the huge three piece sea grass and abaca sofas she'd bought from Pottery Barn by herself . . . or the huge driftwood table her mother had found at a beach shop. The two sea grass arm chairs would be have been the easiest but with the added help she had gotten the room set and was now completely done with her house.

Mirror had come by to check on her the next day and insisted on properly setting up every stereo and entertainment system in her house, expertly hiding wires and speakers until the rooms were almost show worthy. Toby had even brought her to the bungalow style house that the younger crew shared, begging her to excuse the mess as they waded through the junk to get to from room to room on the grand tour.

It was Freb that had caught her off guard though. He had shown up by himself with a huge tea sampler and a box of spearmint candy canes, a deep blush on his face as he extended them and a get well card he'd picked up. She'd laughed and thanked him, listening happily as she'd made them tea (a first for the clueless boost) as he explained that Junie had told him what to get her to make her feel better.

Their company, plus Sway's constant calls from the office with this issue or that crisis had kept her pretty occupied . . . until Sway would start about how her not talking to Sphinx was actually working and she would have to find something to distract her again . . . . Like watching the idiots play in her pool.

She smirked then winced as Tumbler and Kip dove on poor Mirror at the same time, splashing Toby and Freb in the process.

That **had** to _**hurt**_.

The six younger runners were spread out around her patio with the five of them in and out of the pool like kids. She had to admit that just watching them try and douse each other made her feel better . . . and almost forget that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the elusive Sphinx since he'd helped bring her home nearly a week ago.

But she couldn't really blame him that much. It was her own doing.

She had decided to stick to her decision from breakfast with Sway and leave the man in peace, as hard as it was.

While it was obvious he thought she was_ okay_ she could tell that was about the extent of it. And rather than set herself up for future heartbreak and hurt feelings she was going to limit their interaction and hope for the best.

Paul had agreed with her when she'd called and spilled her guts to him about everything, telling her to listen to Sway until he could get there.

_And to not get cut up as some sort of crew message board again._

Her dramatic and flamboyant best friend of practically forever had listened so intently that she could_ see_ him nodding and agreeing while he drank whatever he'd gotten his hands on _through _the phone. Paul had always been her sounding board and the voice of reason . . . and he was inbound in as soon as he could get the time off work. He was going to stay with her for a few days and try to help her sort all of this mess out . . . and she was hopeful that he could.

Paul always seemed to know what she needed even when she didn't particularly want to acknowledge it.

Like breaking up with Marcello . . . because a great body, good sex and an awesome car did not the perfect boyfriend make.

She sighed, finding herself wishing that she could just for once be normal and have an honest to goodness relationship with someone who semi-understood her and _wasn't_ a complete and utter douchebag. She'd_ secretly_ hoped that when she'd started to crush on Tall, Dark and Silent (as Paul had taken to calling him) that maybe _**he**_ could be that . . . or at least a fun distraction for however long** he** was interested. . . But Paul had pointed out that while fun it wasn't fair to her and reiterated the whole "not getting in too deep" plan that was the back-up to Sway's "ignore him till he's crazy about you" plan.

Oh she wasn't going to be mean or rude but if he wanted to see her then he would have to seek her out. She had _**never**_ chased after anyone like a love sick pup and she sure as hell wasn't starting now. Besides . . . it was probably better this way anyway.

A squawk brought her attention back to the pool and she had to laugh. Toby and Freb had joined forces and were holding Kip over their heads, one with his arms and the other with his legs. They counted off together and tossed their defacto leader into the deep end of her pool, laughing as he came up sputtering and cursing.

She sat her tea down, going to sit on the side of the pool and dip her feet. Everyone but Tumbler barely noticed her as they were too intent on ganging up on each other, the blond boost swimming over to her side and propping his arms on the rim of the pool. He smiled up at her and she had to admit her first thought of him was right. He _was_ cute in a weird way_._

_Just not her type . . . but definitely Mia __**and**__ Paul's._

She smiled down at him.

"Hey. Enjoying the pool?"

He nodded, wiping his hair back and out of his eyes.

"Yeah. This is great. Especially with how hot it is. So? When can _you _get in? I know this is killing you being part fish and all."

She laughed, smacking him. He and Kip had seen her swimming trophies and diving certificates in her office and had labeled her 'part fish'. Which she really didn't mind as much as she pretended to.

_He'd die if he ever saw her other tattoo._

"Next weekend. And I'm thinking of having a pool party to celebrate. I start class next week too, you know."

He nodded, his eyes suddenly distant.

"So you won't be around as much after that?"

She shrugged.

"Probably. I have classes from 8 am to 12 pm on Tuesday and Thursdays with a deep sea diving lab on Monday mornings and a full day of Aquarium interning on Fridays. So I'm going to be working with you guys on the weekends and after classes on Monday, Tuesday and Thursdays. Wednesday's are going to be my free day."

Tumbler nodded, seeming a little more at ease as he heard that she wasn't just disappearing.

"Your crash days."

She laughed again, nodding.

He looked up at her, almost nervously as he asked, "Well, I usually go to the gym on Wednesdays with Kip and Toby . . . so if you wanted . . . we could all get together like every other week and eat lunch then go a few rounds in the ring. You're gonna need to keep that shoulder and back working to keep strength in it."

She stopped; amazed that he'd offer that. Not he'd brave shopping or some stupid (to him anyway) marine function. He'd found something they both liked and was trying to be sweet about including her in part of the younger crew's daily routine. She smiled at him, nodding.

"Sure. But can we go somewhere_ other_ than the Quality Cup? They killed my food last time."

He nodded, smiling brightly at her like she'd just agreed to something huge. Oh boy. This could go badly. But before she could even say anything he stopped her, surprising her again.

"Great. I'll show you Rosario's and when we're at the gym maybe you can show me some of your fighting styles . . ."

Chaos laughed, suddenly more at ease with the whole arrangement now than she had been when he'd started rambling. She'd misjudged him and she was kind of glad. He really _was_ just a big flirt and being friendly, not trying to pick her up like she'd thought before . . . . well, not too heavily, anyway. She could deal with this. She patted his arm, winking.

"Don't worry Tumbles, I'll show you as much as I can. Any reason why?"

He nodded, going all dreamy eyed and Chaosia was choking back laughter. Now she _**had**_ to know why he suddenly wanted to know more about the martial arts she'd learned.

"So I can add it into my arsenal, you know. Maybe do MMA fights or actually commit to a set style. Right now everything is just kind of what I've picked up on the streets and from the gym."

She nodded, admiring the fact that he wanted to learn and was willing to take direction from a girl. More than a few of the contenders she'd pulverized during her teens had been too cocky to admit that she was a good fighter . . . even when she was feeding them their teeth.

"So . . . you want me to teach you about all of it just some. I could even try and enlist some outside help. Call in a few favors."

He shrugged, looking slightly worried.

"As long as it isn't Kip or Mirror. They wouldn't let me live it down until I used it to win a match. Why?"

She smiled, waving his worries away.

"Nothing. Just thinking. Let's go help Toby dip Kip again. He seems to think that he's King Shit because he just threw poor Freb across the pool."

Tumbler grinned, fighting and training forgotten as he pushed away from the wall.

"I'll grab his feet if you push him in."

She grinned evilly, nodding and shedding the loose tee shirt that was covering her white bikini with the huge koi fish that went across the left breast and the left side of the low-rise bottoms. She knew that the top of her other tattoo, the two small glittering koi fish over her right pelvic bone was showing when Tumbler kept looking.

She smiled.

One was white with blue and turquoise spots while the other was a deep orange with the black and gold and they were arranged together like the Pisces symbol.

Her sign.

She nodded her head towards Kip, initiating the attack plan as Tumbler broke his gaze and started towards Kip's edge of the pool.

A few seconds later, anyone near Chaosia's house could hear Kip screaming like a little girl when he hit the water.

And the bouts of gut clenching laughter that followed.

* * *

Atley was two seconds away from snapping at the Sphinx.

_Again_.

The normally indifferent and emotionally removed boost was currently brooding silently as he stalked around the office. Atley had already relieved Sway of filing and invoice duty over an hour before and he was on his way to going as crazy as she had been. And now he could see why.

On top of the Sphinx practically hording himself away in here when he wasn't at the morgue there was no way that one person could possibly catch up the paperwork that the idiots Otto employed had fallen behind in without superhuman clerical skills. And to think Chaos had caught up almost seventeen years' worth of lag in just a matter of weeks.

Atley looked up, watching Sphinx pace the length of the room again. He sighed. It was nice that the man actually cared about what happened to someone else but he was about to drive him bonkers with the pacing and the glares at every restorer who came in with some smart assed comment about Chaosia's absence.

He'd already had to keep him from strangling Mitchell earlier . . . and that hadn't done anything other than leave both men in a sour mood . . . and Atley in pain from his leg.

Finally, he decided enough was enough and started packing up to take the piles of paperwork to Chaosia's house.

She might be **restricted** from the garage but he knew she'd probably appreciate the break from being bored.

_Or rescued from the Young bloods_.

His hands hit a yellow slip of paper and he saw red.

This_ particular_ invoice was from Bob and it was laced with insults and slurs as well as 'corrections' that the girl needed to make.

As far as he could tell the only corrections that needed to be made were on the worker's part and not Chaosia's.

Actually, her diagnoses for the classic 72 Mustang was more accurate than what he was pitching.

And more cost effective all the way around.

The materials would be more reasonable and Otto would be justified in the project price she'd quoted because of man hours and boarding while the new fiberglass was being ordered and set.

Then the painting could be discounted the ten percent she'd budgeted and still make a more than decent profit without raping the poor owner.

_Just who the hell did this idiot think he was? And to put on paper for the rest of the damned garage to see? _

Atley knew he'd overreacted when even the Sphinx looked at him like he was crazy but he couldn't **help** it. He'd been in this damned cubby hole for far too long and to find that!

And to think that Chaos had been dealing with this shit and just hadn't said _**anything**_ about it . . .

He'd thrown a whole accordion file folder at the opposite wall, making the thing explode into a shower of yellow pink and white papers.

_To hell with it_.

He grabbed an empty cardboard file box and crammed the excess paperwork into it, picking up his keys and practically tearing out of the office towards his Corvette parked out back.

* * *

As he stalked through the garage, he found Otto and detoured to him.

"I'm taking these to Chaosia to see if she can make heads or tails of them. And tomorrow we are all going to have a nice long chat about being professionals and doing our damned work right. And Bob had better be gone, Otto. Or so help me I'll kill him myself."

Otto nodded, looking up from priming the Hemi Cuda in a daze.

"Sure thing, Jackson. Just breathe. "

He went to go back to work and stopped, pushing his glasses back up on his forehead.

"If the younger crew is there would you tell them that while I respect and appreciate their need to spend time with my goddaughter and what not that I need them here, and preferably all at once, for more than a few hours a day. Mirror and Toby are supposed to be helping me reprogram those damned chips for the Mercedes McLaren that we have coming in tomorrow and Kip is penned in to help Memphis with that Camaro body patch and restoration."

Atley nodded, intrigued by the tidbit. So Kip's crew_** had**_ been spending time with Chaos while she'd been out.

Huh. _**Interesting.**_

He turned and almost ran into the Sphinx.

The man looked torn between being pissed and curious at the knowledge that Chaos had had company and been more than fine not being in his.

Atley was just too stressed with all of this crap to be Sphinx's moral compass and voice of reason.

He growled under his breath, watching Sphinx's mood darken even more as the knowledge he'd just gleaned seemed to sink in which was actually amazing.

The stoic man's attitude had been steadily souring since the girl had been injured and this seemed to make it finally _curdle_.

If it had been any _**other **_day he would have laughed.

Mainly because he knew _why_ Sphinx was so damned affected by the girl's odd withdrawal from him while the boost in question was completely clueless . . . but today was just going_ too_ badly to feel thrilled that his longtime friend was finally starting to act somewhat human.

He sighed and listened as the stoic boost moved to follow him.

Great now he got a long awkward and unbearably quiet car ride to the suburbia hell on top of the other stress of the day.

_**Perfect. **_

__


	12. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Kiss Kiss Bang Bang**

Sphinx was eerily quiet as Atley navigated the less known route to Chaosia's home and Atley was almost ready to crack.

For the _**third **_time in two hours.

He growled as they stopped at a light, shifting his gaze to land on his dark tempered friend as he stared out the window, seemingly nonplussed by his earlier outburst. But Atley knew him too well to believe that he wasn't upset and licking his wounds. The tell-tale vein throbbing above his left eye was easy to miss but Atley had seen it too many times over the years when Sphinx was trying to reign in his wicked temper.

That, coupled with the occasional sound of his large knuckles cracking when he clenched and unclenched his fists would normally be enough for Atley to all but crow in victory for making him show some emotion . . . but today it had him just as on edge as the Sphinx.

He sighed, pulling away from the line as the light turned green, taking the turn towards the suburb their newest crew member resided in. He knew he'd been a little too vocal in reprimanding his friend but damn it he'd had enough. Besides, it wasn't like what he'd told the man was untrue. And if he didn't want to face the fact that maybe_** he**_ was the reason the girl had all but withdrawn from the old school (save for Sway) since her injury than that was just tough luck.

He'd seen the way she'd been looking at him before the bar . . . and he saw how she'd acted when she came back for changing after Donnie patched her up.

She'd started to give him a wider berth and leaning more towards the younger lot.

He pulled into Chaosia's neighborhood, and watched Sphinx tense even more. He was on edge about being here but Atley wasn't going to deal with him like this until the girl returned to work.

He sighed, remembering exactly what had transpired between them to even make the man get in his corvette.

* * *

_Sphinx followed him to the parking lot, stopping just in the doorway of the garage and looking at Atley expectantly. Atley growled, eye twitching as Sphinx shifted and nodded, his customary goodbye, before turning to go back to terrorizing the restores and haunting the office. Finally, Atley had enough. The snappy comments he'd grumbled earlier seemed like whispers of endearment compared to what was about to roll out of his mouth. He knew he was practically stomping on the man's toes but enough was enough._

"_Well?"_

_Sphinx just stopped, looking at him with a brow quirked and an otherwise blank but sour face. That only served to piss Atley off even more. And he finally let loose._

"_Damnation man. She fucking lived and she's fine. If you're so damned worried about her then go with me to drop this damned paperwork . . . If not then suck it up and quit damn glowering at everyone! We didn't make her stop talking to your emotional detached ass. __**You**__ did."_

_And with that he'd turned on his heel and stomped to his car, revving the engine and tossing the box of papers into the passenger seat. He waited, trying to slow his breathing and rest his now aching leg from the stomping fit . . . honestly surprised when the passenger door opened and the towering boost pushed the box into the back seat. He watched as Sphinx did his seatbelt and situated himself for the drive, never looking at Atley as he did so. HE knew he was pissed. But he was here and going. That in itself had to mean something. _

_Right?_

_

* * *

_

Whatever he was expecting when they pulled into Chaosia's driveway was _**not**_ what they got.

He'd already gone round with Atley. _Twice._

And he was at the point that he didn't think he could be surprised any more than he had been when his normally relaxed companion turned his infamous cold nature towards him.

He hadn't realized his bad mood had been so apparent . . . or that he had been aggravating Atley so badly.

He just knew that he was rethinking his take on _not_ allowing Chaos to occupy _any_ part in his life . . . though what part he would let her have he wasn't sure yet.

Honestly, he'd been so angry at himself for not being able to keep her from being hurt and not comforting her or being there or whatever it was bloody _emotional _idiots did for the women in their lives when something went awry that he hadn't really noticed his uncharacteristic actions.

Until Atley had practically bitten his head of that is, telling him to suck it up and go if he was so worried.

He sighed mentally.

He'd _**planned **_on at least asking Chaos if she was okay when she'd come back to work but every time he went to the garage she was nowhere to be seen.

So today when he'd come in to find not only Sway at her desk but Atley doing filing he'd let his paranoid and skeptical nature get the best of him.

He'd honestly thought that the girl had just up and left or quit and that was that. And the pile of work and the other two boosts frustrations hadn't been anything but fuel for the fire and is anger had gotten the best of him.

_That and the fact that Sway had jumped off the phone as soon as she'd seen him . . ._

So when Atley snapped and set him to rights (as right as he got anyway) he _knew_ he had to do something.

He just didn't know what.

What worried him was how he had let her get under his skin and he hadn't even noticed it.

He'd been acting like a fretting ninny all week and was just now seeing that while he could be worried about the girl he shouldn't be as frantic as he'd been.

This didn't bode well for him.

_Not at all._

He sighed aloud this time, watching her house come to view as they got closer.

And what was waiting there put a rock in his gut.

Kip, Tumbler and Mirror's cars were all parked there, with Chaosia's Cayenne sitting off to the side on the grass.

And from the looks of them, the cars had been there a while.

When they got out of the car, they could hear the screams and laughs coming from the back yard.

Sphinx looked down at Atley as he shrugged and lugged the huge box of paperwork with him towards the backyard.

* * *

As they stepped through the privacy fence, Sphinx looked up and forgot how to breathe. Chaos was standing there at the edge of the pool with Toby, dressed in a _barely there_ white bikini with a huge koi fish down the left side. Her hair was down and curling wildly around her back, the bangs held back by big aviator sunglasses as she laughed and leaned on the almost wheezing hacker.

Freb and Tumbler were laughing in the pool as Kip shot out from under the water, sputtering and cursing with his arms fighting to catch purchase on his friends. Mirror was off to the side, nodding and adjusting his sunglasses.

"See that's what you **get** Raines. I _told_ you she was the devil under that smile! And she _definitely_ likes me better."

Kip made his way to the shallow end, spitting water as he glared at Mirror.

"Only because she confuses you for an_** imp**_, Smurf."

Mirror just shrugged, unfazed as he grinned.

"I'll be _**her**_ imp any day, _Gel Boy_. Especially if it keeps me from looking like you."

Chaos laughed, not noticing their new guests as she tried to stop the macho shit.

"Oh please. Neither of you are my type so just_** drop**_ it. I like _grown men_ not _little boys_."

Tumbler laughed, slapping Kip on the back.

"Yeah dude. Like _**me**_, right Chaos?"

Sphinx felt his blood boil at the statement but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why it bothered him so badly.

What did it matter if she fancied Tumbler over the others?

He was still a far cry from the men Chaos claimed to prefer but if _that_ was what she thought was a _**man**_ . . . He watched as Chaos herself just rolled her eyes and went to the sofa area, returning with a coffee cup. She took a long sip and sighed before responding.

"Sorry Tumbles but even you aren't my cup of tea. I like 'em tall, dark and meaner than me. Besides, I could never date a man who spends more time on his hair than I do. Sorry."

They all laughed and even Atley chuckled, looking his way almost expectantly. The added voice brought Chaos's eyes to them and she smiled, and though it didn't quite reach her eyes, waving them over. Sphinx looked anywhere but at her.

He couldn't let his eyes wander over the tanned skin and abs and . . . . _dear God was that __**another**__ tattoo?_

Was she _trying _to be the death of him?

"Hey guys. Bring me some work to do?"

Atley nodded, turning his eyes to the pool, some of the playfulness draining away.

Sphinx could tell he was pissed about being stuck in that office and then to find them here . . . They were in for it . . ._** eventually**_.

"Yeah. And Otto's _**summons**_ for them. He wants all of you at the garage_** ASAP**_. You've got work to do so quit freeloading in Chaosia's pool."

They groaned but started to get out, each going to their respective towels to dry off. As they filed into the sunroom to change, Toby came over and hugged Chaos blushing. She shook her head and ruffled his hair before shooing him back off with the others. Sphinx watched the boy go and could hear his friends' laughter when he opened the door to Chaosia's house.

Since when were _any _of them on **hugging terms**?

And _why_ did watching Chaos wrap her arms around him feel like a kick to the gut?

Her laughter brought his attention to her as she moved from the pool side shaking her head, sitting at the outdoor coffee table. She was chatting away with Atley as she extended her hand for the box to be put in front of her. She started going through the paperwork, reading as she listened to Atley's description of the day and why he was there.

She nodded, absently sorting the papers into the piles they needed to be in as she listened and commented.

"You're sweet to say something Atley, but Bob is just an idiot. I've dealt with it my way by making him bleed and that's enough for me. If he does anything else I'll deal with it. Fucked up back or _not_. Besides, Otto won't let him get out of hand and I can handle a little trash talk."

Sphinx came to sit beside Atley on the other couch and watched amazed as she worked through the box quickly, seeming unfazed by the amount. She had a knack for organizing and it apparently went beyond her research and her cleaning abilities. Categorizing information and paperwork types seemed to go hand-in-hand for her.

_How _had Otto survived this long without someone doing this?

By time the boys emerged to leave, she had four different colored piles of paperwork that she was sitting neatly in the box, keeping like with like.

Sphinx and Atley shared a look.

Had she seriously just done what it had taken him and Sway hours to even try to accomplish in minutes?

When Tumbler came over to tell her goodbye with Kip, she smiled at them.

"Bye guys try and behave. And _do __**not **_plan another Smurf Bath in my absence without cleaning it up, 'kay?"

They nodded and agreed as Chaosia sighed dramatically, looking skyward before handing the now chuckling Kip the box. He carefully took it and shifted to where he was holding it with one arm as he bent down and hugged her shoulders.

"I'll try and keep them in line, Chaos. And I'll drop this on your desk when I get there and lock the door so no one can mess it up."

She nodded, doing some odd hand shake with Mirror when he walked up and nodding once to Freb. She waved at the still blushing Toby and shook her head when he turned even redder.

As they all started to disperse, Tumbler held back and waited until they were out of earshot. He looked down at her, smiling and held out his arms.

Sphinx watched in amazement as she stood, shaking her head, and gave him a full hug, wrapping her arms around the boys waist as the boy did the same to her. She looked up at him and laughed, not caring that they had an audience.

Tumbler grinned rakishly, his eyes shooting from Atley to Sphinx before asking, "So? I'll see you the Wednesday after the stitches are gone?"

She nodded, pulling away to lightly punch his shoulder.

"Yeah. And you should be ready to bleed Tumbles. Because I am _**not **_going to take it easy on you."

He nodded his eyes just a bit more serious as he nodded to the other two boosts and went to leave, calling back over his shoulder, "I don't expect anything less, Chaosia."

Sphinx eyed the boy as he left; suddenly feeling better that it was just him and Atley with her.

Chaosia, however, didn't seem to share the sentiment.

She shifted and moved in her seat, pulling herself away from them as she glanced at her now empty pool.

_Well, if she bloody wanted them then she could have them._

_

* * *

_

Atley glanced at her just as Sphinx made the decision to stand and demand to leave. He wasn't going to stay where he wasn't wanted and it was clear by her refusal to even look at him that she'd changed whatever tune he'd thought she was playing. He knew she couldn't have wanted anything to do with him . . .

"So, now that the Wild Bunch is gone how's the shoulder?"

She looked at Atley, shocked for a second before smiling, relaxing and opening up a little. She glanced at him, shrugging.

"Not so bad anymore. Donnie really did a swell job patching it up."

Her eyes darted to the stoic boost beside him and Atley knew what he saw there. He'd seen it _constantly _when Memphis and Sway were younger and had just met. A deep interest that was assumed to be unrequited by the subject, for whatever reason. And here again, Atley was no fool. He could _see_ what they couldn't. She thought he didn't want anything to do with her because of his ways and Sphinx . . . Sphinx looked torn between homicide (Tumbler's) and self-mutilation.

Actually, he'd never seen Sphinx try so hard _not_ interact with someone.

_Dear __**Lord.**_ _He needed to move this along, for everyone's sakes. _

Besides, he had an unofficial bet with Raines and he never lost if he could help it.

He nodded to Chaos.

"So? You and Tumbler getting together on Wednesdays now?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes most trained on him, but he saw them shift back to Sphinx ever so often.

She was watching him.

And though he didn't look it, he was watching her.

Lord they were so damned alike but just different enough to be trouble.

_In the beginning anyway._

"Yeah, we're going to start boxing. I'm going to teach him a few things about _Muay Thai_ and maybe some kendo. The exercise will help my shoulder and it'll be fun. And it's the perfect excuse to bring a friend of mine from Seal Beach up and introduce to him."

Atley nodded, watching Sphinx relax almost undetectably at that tidbit. He chuckled.

"Oh? Going to play matchmaker?"

She shrugged, sipping her tea.

"Why not? They'd be cute and if it didn't work out they'd have a few good laughs to remember. Besides, Mia just _loves_ boxers for some reason. I'm honestly beginning to think she has some kind of fetish. "

Atley's grin turned dark and he saw the opportunity to strike hard. It might cost him his head but he was going to force these two morons together by the end of the week if it killed him.

"And you don't?_** Pity**_. I thought you and Tumbler would be a good couple."

She sputtered, spewing tea as she looked at him like he was crazy and Sphinx turned to glare at him discretely. He didn't dare look because the side of his face felt like it was on fire. But he continued on, outwardly unfazed by either reaction.

"Why not? He's young and attractive and the two of you seem to have a good bit in common. You're young and attractive and single . . . unless you have somebody in Seal Beach we don't know about . . ."

She shook her head; sitting the cup down and pushing her sunglasses back up as they fell.

"No, Atley I'm single. Look. Quit beating around the bush and just get to the damned point. I_** hate**_ subterfuge and hints. Just be up front about it and I'll answer the question."

He nodded, knowing that he was close. Sphinx was watching him openly now, glaring at him hard enough that he could feel the skin on his cheeks peeling away. All he could think at the moment was _'Please answer the way I want you to because I'm gonna die if you don't'. _

"Are you interested in anyone or are you content to be on your own."

She shrugged, leaning back carefully. Atley watched her work through what to say and not to say. She was anything but stupid and she knew that to say too much could be detrimental to everyone's health. Lord if she only knew.

"I _**was**_ interested in somebody but I doubt it would work out. They barely seem to notice me anyway . . . so I got_** over**_ it. Why? Wanna ask me to go to _prom_?"

He chuckled, eying Sphinx as he sat up a little straighter.

The big lug seemed to be putting the pieces together.

_**Slowly.**_

"_Maybe_. I'll even get you a pretty corsage and everything."

She laughed, seeing the joke but paled as he nodded to Sphinx. Atley watched him jump as he addressed him, seemingly shocked at what he asked.

"So Sphinx, will you let me take your girlfriend to the prom? I mean, you're not going to and I can at least carry on _titillating_ conversations."

Neither breathed as they watched Atley smirk.

_He was right_!

Sphinx's eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to die.

And Chaos . . . she just looked . . . she looked like he was dangling something wonderful but forbidden in front of her and she'd been craving it for _years_.

She knew she couldn't have it but **damn it** she wanted it.

He hoped that she got it as Sphinx opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

Sphinx was torn.

Atley had just rocked their collective world and was looking _**smug**_ about it.

And Chaos was just looking at him with this heart-wrenching look . . . she was preparing for the worst and he could see her pulling back from the answer she was sure was coming.

He sighed.

If he was going to get kicked, he might as well see it coming. He knew that she'd say no and tell Atley to drop whatever his angle was, that she was interested in one of the others but he had to say _something_.

Besides, Atley Jackson was not getting the last laugh after the stunt he'd pulled earlier.

He shrugged, trying to recompose himself.

"Sorry, Atley. But I think she needs to sit out. At least until that shoulder heals. Then do whatever. She isn't _**my**_ girlfriend."

He watched Atley's face sour before he smirked.

Good lord, what was the man planning now? Staying ahead of Atley was like trying to predict the exact location of a tornado touching down.

"Well then, I'll show myself to the wall for now. Chaos, another day?"

She nodded, still stunned obviously as he winked down at her.

Sphinx felt his already hot blood boil.

_God, Atley was going to roast for this._

* * *

As Atley stood to leave, Chaos felt something in her snap. She was furious. Atley had apparently picked up on this-this chemistry that was between the two of them and was trying to play matchmaker . . . But Sphinx had all but thrown the fact that she was interested (or had been) back in both of their faces.

She turned, smiling at Atley sweetly. Two could play this game . . . and she was the fucking master.

She didn't like mind games.

But she could play them.

"Atley? I'm free tomorrow night if you want to get something to eat. Maybe a drink?"

Atley smirked, nodding.

"Sure sweetheart. Anything you want."

She laughed, reusing to look at Sphinx as he openly glared at Atley.

"Anywhere but the Anchor."

Atley laughed, winking at her.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. See you at eight?"

She nodded, her smile going form sweet to devilish. She would so make him pay for putting her in this position.

_Both of them._

And with that, the infamous Atley Jackson left Chaos sitting there staring at anything but the Sphinx.

It was a few minutes later that he groaned, breaking Chaos out of her ignoring him.

"_**What?**_"

* * *

Sphinx knew he should've never gotten in the damned car with Atley. Something deep in his gut had warned him to stay away.

But he'd come anyway.

So now he'd landed himself in this mess and saw no way out of it.

He'd all but lied to Chaosia and Atley's faces in an attempt to save his own.

He just wasn't ready to admit that whatever he felt for the girl wasn't a passing fancy.

_Especially to __**her.**_

He looked over at Chaosia. She was regarding him with this mixed look and he honestly couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

He could see the anger and something else warring behind her sea glass eyes . . .

She remembered herself enough to ask, "What?"

"I wonder if he remembers that he _**drove**_ me here."

She smirked.

"Well, I can take you to your car if you want. I need to go see Sway anyway. Just let me change and we can go."

She stood, going toward the house with him following.

He waited in the kitchen for her to come back downstairs and when she did, he was hard pressed to keep his hands to himself.

God, did she have to dress like that?

She was wearing cropped jeans similar to the ones from the garage with a long sleeved black shirt that clung to her curves like a second skin. The sleeves came to her knuckles but still showed off the muscle in her arms while the deep V of the neckline showed off her chest and the simple cord necklace she was wearing.

She'd pulled her hair up and her sunglasses were perched in her hair, her white purse over her shoulder and keys in her hand.

As she came to stand in front of him, she looked up at him with the same mixed look from the patio.

She slowly stood on her tiptoes and looked at him in the eye, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

He snapped out of his daze, registering she was almost flush against him. She would fit perfect against him, her curves melding into the harder planes of his build.

She pulled back quickly before he could react.

She raised a brow at him but nodded, before easing back onto her flat feet and said, "Let's go."

He looked at her shocked and frozen as she blushed and turned to walk towards the door. She was almost by him when she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I need to see Sway and maybe stop and see Atley, see where we're go-"

He looked at her intensely for a split second before spinning her to face him, crashing his lips against hers.

Tongues met and battled as he pulled her hard into his chest, sliding one hand up into her hair, pulling it free of the tie, and the other down to the small of her back. Before either knew what was going on, her was back against the countertop with one of his legs between hers, supporting her weight.

He lifted her easily with one hand, bringing her feet from their place on the ground to wrap around his waist. They stayed there even after he deposited her on her countertop.

His hands were everywhere, taking purchase when they could find it while his hips ground into hers with every bruising pass of his lips. Suddenly his mouth moved down Chaosia's chin to her neck, biting and sucking hard as he went, causing her to moan as she ran my fingers through his short hair, leaving it mussed in their wake. When they finally broke for air, Sphinx looked down at her dazed look and kissed swollen lips and remembered himself.

_What in the hell had he just __**done?**_

He stepped back like he'd been burnt, dropping his hands and moving away from Chaos completely. She sat there, shock evident on her face for a few moments as he just looked at her. Suddenly, shock turned to anger and outrage then her face shut down completely. She slid off the counter and, grabbing her keys, went to walk by him. Sphinx was torn but didn't know what to do or say if anything.

He felt his gut clench at the sight of her obviously holding her temper in check but didn't she realize that this, whatever it was just wouldn't work?

She stopped at the doorway to the sunroom, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming?"

He sighed and went to follow, noticing her hands were clenched at her sides hard enough that the keys she was holding was cutting into her palms. Blood was dripping from her fist onto the tile floor. Sphinx, not thinking, reached out and caught her hand, pulling it up for him to see it.

"Jesus, girl. _**Relax **_or you'll go through to the bone."

She glared at him, eyes cold as she pulled her bleeding hand free.

"What does it matter to _you_? Just forget about it. Okay? As a matter of fact, forget about all of this. We'll just act like it never happened tomorrow but today I am not going to pretend that I'm not pissed. I should've known better than to even . . ."

She sighed, shoulders sagging and her chin dipped. In a small voice she almost begged him.

"Just drop it okay? I promise everything will go back to normal and I'll go back to leaving you alone. Just . . . don't act like you care. It obvious there's _chemistry_ here but it's apparent that's **all** it is."

He looked at her, truly amazed.

How could someone so damned smart be so fucking daft? They'd almost . . . Hell he didn't know anything about her and he was about to . . . Oh bloody hell. Normally a casual dalliance wouldn't bother him but with her the thought of something limited just seemed wrong. And she had the damned nerve to call it just _**chemistry.**_

For one of the few times in his adult life, Sphinx opened his mouth and spoke without thinking about what he was going to say.

"_**Chemistry?**_ Girl, if we didn't have to _breathe_ then you'd be back down on that counter screaming my name . . . and we'd _both _enjoy every bit of it. That's _**more**_ than _chemistry_."

She looked up at him, wide eyed and he had to stop himself from grabbing her again. The next thing Sphinx knew, there was a sharp pain and his world went dark for a few seconds. When he regained himself he realized that his jaw hurt so badly he was beginning to think it was broken and his lip was oozing blood. How the hell had that happened?

He looked down and saw Chaosia's clenched, reddening fist and stared in shock.

_She'd bloody hit him._

_

* * *

_

Chaosia Ripley Guadimus was many things, not the least of which was loyal and extremely intelligent. She was also the possessor of a unique ability to shut off completely from a matter and look at it from a logical point of view. And most of the time, it served her well.

But today, in her kitchen, she was failing at removing herself from the situation.

Because every time she tried, she remembered the feel of his body and lips and his desire for her in vivid, excruciating detail. Like it was happening again and again and again. But she was trying because she _**did**_ like Sphinx.

_**A lot**_.

So much that she _could force_ herself to be okay with just being friends even after he'd shattered her world with that kiss.

So she had tried to be logical and give him the out that two people can be physically attracted to one another and not particularly care for the other.

Hell, she'd been there with her last boyfriend toward the end of their relationship.

He had the body of a Greek god and as long as his mouth wasn't moving he was okay to be around.

But his attitude had been wanting.

_**Desperately.**_

And while it pained her to be in the reverse side of things, she could pull through it.

And she would've made good on her promise to let it slip into the background and never say anything about it.

But then he opened his mouth and brought what little hope she had of him actually liking her as anything down around her.

As soon as the words registered with the look on his face . . . she snapped. Everything Paul and Sway had tried to tell her about being cool and distant vanished as her temper flared and wrath replaced her common sense.

She'd never been good at containing her temper when she was this mad.

Its why she would never fight when it was too personal.

The garage ordeal had served as a reminder of what her Uncle Top was always drilling into her skull: Anger and passion lead to mistakes.

_And usually __**grand ones**__._

It was the look that had done her in though. He was looking at her with regret. Regret (she thought) that he had touched her and dirtied his hands.

That she had been the one he was so whatever to.

And before she knew what had happened, she'd swung as hard as she could, and connected square with his jaw. His head had snapped to the side so sharply that she knew she'd probably just dislocated his jaw but for the life of her she couldn't make herself feel anything but justified. She needed to step back and get her temper under control or this would end badly.

She had to get him out of here.

Now.

Sphinx looked at her, shocked as he held his darkening jaw and oozing lip.

She tried to squash down the swelling pride that she'd drawn blood but she couldn't. God, she needed to get him out of here before he opened his mouth again.

She turned, going to the sink and grabbing a towel from one of the drawers, wetting it in cool water and tossing it to him.

She grabbed another and wrapped it around her now pouring hand.

_Why had she hit him with the damned hand with the keys?_

He caught the towel, still watching her with this look of . . .

"_**What?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

He opened his mouth, grimacing before popping his jaw back in place and wiping he blood away with the towel.

"You bloody hit me."

She sighed, rolling her eyes and went to go back to the door. He moved to where he was in her path, causing her to look up at him. A nasty bruise was starting to blossom along his jawline and she felt the guilt and remorse building. Oh great. NOW she felt bad.

He leaned in close, to where their noses were almost touching. He repeated himself, still amazed.

"**You** hit **me**. _**Why**_? _You're_ the one who said it was _just chemistry_."

She looked away, knowing her eyes were tearing and hating it. Of course she had to cry when she got mad.

"You were being an _ass_. I was just trying to . . . Look. I'm _not__** your**_ girlfriend. I'm going on a date with your best friend and-"

He cut her off, pulling her into him and lowering his mouth to hers.

Slowly and deliberately, he kissed her. As his hands slid down her body to their former positions, she could taste the blood from the busted lip she'd given him.

She pulled back, taking the towel and holding it to the still oozing split in the skin.

His eyes never left hers as she applied pressure to the wound.

Finally, she removed it and nodded, almost to herself at the now clean and unbleeding wound.

She looked up at him, peaking at his eyes through her lashes.

He was still staring down at her intensely.

She blushed and he leaned down kissing her softly, much softer than she ever thought a man his size and disposition would be capable of.

When they parted, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"It's not just chemistry for me, Love."


	13. Chemistry

**Chemistry**

Chaos pushed away from him.

It wasn't just chemistry for him? But he couldn't be interested in her without someone else sniff at her coattails?

What about the whole ordeal with Atley outside? She wasn't good enough to be a girlfriend but he could try to ravish her on her kitchen counter? On her very sore back at that.

She glared up at him.

She liked him. A lot.

But she had to do this now or she would never do it.

If he wanted her, it would be for her. Not some stupid territorial bullshit with Atley or Tumbler or Gandhi, if he decided he wanted a piece.

She turned from him, going towards her back door.

"When it's something that has a name, Sphinx, we'll talk about it. Until then, it's just chemistry. We're attracted to each other. But I' am not going to get burned because I think you're attractive."

She glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

Sphinx stood there, amazed.

She was positively the most infuriating and addicting thing he'd ever come across. Even as she stood there, looking at him like she didn't care that he'd just kissed the life out of her, she was the epitome of beauty. His definition of beauty, anyway. He'd never been one for hellcats and tough-as-nail bitches but she was definitely starting to change that predilection.

He gathered himself, knowing that for now he couldn't do anything but wait.

She'd proved it was more than chemistry with the way she was shutting down on him. The way her eyes kept lingering back to his lips even as she grimaced at him.

If anything, she was just as addicted to him as he was to her. And all from one bloody kiss.

He nodded, quickly bridging the gap between them.

"Sure girlie. Whatever you want."

She glared at him then turned and walked out the back door to the garage.

And the whole time he couldn't keep his eyes from following her hips.

Did she know they swayed more when she was angry?

When they got to her Aston, she opened the last garage door and unlocked the car, pointedly ignoring the deadpan look she received from him as he shook his head.

_Her and locking doors._

As they got in and got situated, she glanced over at him. He caught her look and nodded to her. She understood that it meant to continue.

"Is your car at the garage?"

He nodded, turning to look at her directly as she started the car.

He'd pulled her hair loose in the kitchen and it was trying to escape the confines of the elastic band that was holding it, meaning dozens of little gold curls were spilling down the side of her neck and face, framing the tanned skin in shades of gold and strawberry blonde.

He shook himself. He would not act like Memphis. He wouldn't start tailing the girl and begging her to come and be with him.

He had more pride than that. He'd make her come to him.

Smug with that knowledge, he settled back and let her drive, never noticing the glances she kept shooting him from beneath her lashes.

* * *

Atley watched with Donnie and Memphis as Chaosia's Aston pulled into the lot at Otto's. The three of them shared a look at the nervous shrug the girl gave Sphinx before he nodded to her and she glared at him as he opened the door to get out. She waited until he was to the three of them before waving and speeding away from the garage like the devil himself was on her tail lights.

Atley and Memphis glanced at one another while Donnie nodded and greeted the Sphinx.

"Hey, man. Have a good visit?"

Sphinx nodded once, shooting Atley a dark glare as he walked past the three of them and towards the office where he'd left his keys.

_If looks could kill . . ._

Atley gulped as Memphis shook his head and Donnie chuckled, clapping him on the back.

"Sorry man. Nice knowing ya. What's made him give you that sour look?"

Atley sighed, pushing his hair further into his scalp nervously as Memphis explained, giving him a sympathetic smirk.

"Atley decided to force the two of them into close company and make them spend time together."

Donnie raised a brow, obviously intrigued.

"Oh _really?_ And the how the hell did you do that?"

Atley felt his cheeks flush as he shrugged and mumbled, "I ditched him there after antagonizing him in front of her."

Donnie paled as Memphis nodded, laughing.

"See, I told you it was a _**bad**_ idea. To just let the two of them find their own way but oh no."

Atley nodded, shoulders slumping.

"that's not the worst part. The big idiot refused to play along so now I have a date with the girl tomorrow night."

Donnie and Memphis stopped, amazed at the information their friend had just dropped.

Donnie whistled, eyeing his friend sypmathically.

"Man, oh man, Atley . . ."

Atley grumbled, looking up just in time to see Sphinx come strolling back out of the garage, keys in a massive hand.

The stoic man nodded to the three of them as he passed, going towards his Malibu. All three shared a look.

If he was snubbing Atley completely then . . . Atley shot forward as quickly as his limp would allow, calling to the Sphinx as he opened the door to the Malibu.

"HEY! Wait up."

* * *

Sphinx turned, looking at him with a brow raised as Atley leaned against his open door trying to catch his breath. His longtime friend had dashed to the car (probably to gloat or gossip) and was now paying for it with his bad leg from the looks of it.

Sphinx sighed, seating himself in the driver's side and allowing Atley room to come around and talk.

"Look, Sphinx . . . I'm sorry if I put you in . . . I just thought that maybe the two of you would hit it off and . . ."

Sphinx watched Atley amazed as he showed he was truly flustered for the first time he'd known him. Atley never got flustered. _Ever._

Finally, after stammering on for a few minutes he stopped and looked at him straight faced.

"I'm sorry and I won't meddle again . . . . I just don't want to lose our . . . ."

Sphinx nodded, seeing where this was going and had to force down the warring parts of his severe nature.

One part wanted to draw out this little song and dance and increase Atley's suffering to punish him for meddling in the first place while the other just wanted him to stop period. He settled on a combination of the two.

He waved him off, nodding once before cranking his car. Atley looked relieved as his shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"So we're good then? No hard feelings . . ."

Sphinx nodded again and shrugged his brows, reaching a hand out to rest on the interior door handle.

"So long as you don't go and sweep her off her feet tomorrow night . . . then no, Jackson. No problem."

Atley took the clue and stepped back, suddenly the epitome of calm and collected again. He nodded, waving Sphinx off and turning to go back to the others as Sphinx closed the door and brought his engine roaring to life.

He smirked ever-so-slightly to himself as he heard the deep idle of the engine and felt the vibration of the car as he waited for Atley to be a safer distance away for him to pull off. He didn't know why but knowing that Atley had been worried about messing up their working and non-working relationship with his stunt made him feel . . . better.

He shook himself, putting the car in gear and pulling out onto the service road. He navigated the streets and side roads, heading towards his apartment.

Atley probably wouldn't go tomorrow to protect their friendship, he was sure. And if did, he would make sure it was a horrible experience for the girl.

Which would teach her a lesson in playing mind games.

He gave her a few days and she would calm down enough to be approachable. They could talk and then things could get on and life could finally go somewhere resembling normal.

_He hoped._

* * *

Atley sighed, slinging the hacky sack the boys had left in the office into the air to catch it again. Once he'd picked the lock out of sheer boredom, he had found he didn't have anything else to do but sit and admire their new office.

He had to admit, Chaos knew how to find some comfy ass chairs. He groaned, slumping further into the arm chair as he stewed.

He was torn.

If he didn't go with Chaos tomorrow it would definitely hurt her feelings . . . and let her know it had all been a ploy. Something he didn't want to do.

But if he went and she had fun then Sphinx would probably skin him alive.

Hurt a friend or get skinned . . . Decisions. **_Decisions_**.

The sound of a key hitting the lock broke him from his thoughts. Who in the world was coming in this office at seven o'clock at night?

He sat still, waiting for the person to emerge . . . . and was amazed that it was Chaos.

She had her hair down and wild, barely held back by the sunglasses atop her head. Her black shirt and jeans wasn't too different from what she normally wore but for some reason she just looked . . . more grown up.

She sighed, sitting the bag down in one of the teal chairs before she spotted him.

She smiled at him, the weariness of that small smile bothering him a great deal. He sighed, sitting up straight and looked at her as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Wanna talk about it, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him, eyes watering, and the flood gates opened.

* * *

Chaosia knew opening up to Atley had been a very bad idea. He and Sphinx were close. Very close from the little display earlier. And she wasn't going to mess that up.

But maybe, he could help her. If not to get Sphinx then to tell her to get over it. To move on before she got hurt. To do . . . something other than wait and see.

Finally, after they'd sat there for a good thirty minutes, her stomach growled.

She glanced up, blushing.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

He nodded, following her out and to her car. Food was always good for broken hearts . . . almost as good as good company.

Maybe she could get both.

* * *

Dinner had been a good idea.

This time at least.

She'd taken Atley to this place near the aquarium that was a whole-in-the-wall dive but had tables outside on a deck overlooking the water. They'd ordered a large pepperoni, mushroom, onion, olive and green pepper pizza (his choice) and had eaten most of it.

Apparently Sphinx wasn't the _only_ one who hadn't been eating.

Chaosia seemed much more relaxed as she watched the waves and drank her beer, commenting on some random tidbit that would pop to mind ever so often. She was a proverbial wealth of useless and interesting information. She was currently telling him about a jelly fish eating coral. And he wasn't buying it.

"Don't shake your head at me, Atley. It's true! The Mushroom coral or _Fungia scruposa _documented by a group of divers eating moon jellyfish in the Red Sea. Coral usually feed on tiny plankton as well as products provided by photosynthetic algae. But now researchers are beginning to believe that the ability to feed on a variety of food sources, like jellyfish, is an evolutionary adaptation. It could give the coral reefs an advantage with the changes happening in the marine world."

Atley shook his head laughing, knowing she was probably right but he loved seeing her so riled up because he doubted her. She crossed her arms, looking away from him and towards the bay. A water sprout caught both of their attention and he watched Chaosia's eyes light up. He knew whales were common in Long Beach but watching Chaosia watch them made him appreciate the sight for the first time.

"What type are they?"

She looked out, never taking her eyes of the spouts as she started. "It's probably blue whales or finbacks from the size of the spray. Blues are the largest known whale in the world with finbacks coming in a close second and Long Beach sees plenty of them during the Summer and Fall."

Atley nodded, watching her as she continued to watch the whales. She was smiling and looking out at the water like she was awed by their very presence, unfolding her arms and laying one back on the table. He smirked, reaching across andpatting her hand in his, rubbing the top of it with his thumb before letting it fall to the glass top table again.

She turned to him and smiled at him so happily he was about to check and see if she was really looking at him.

No one had looked at him like that in a long time. And he knew for fact that no one had probably ever looked at Sphinx like that without losing an eye.

So why was his friend doing this? Atley knew that now that Sphinx had seen the way they could work, he felt the absence of it profoundly when she wasn't there.

Atley snorted. His friend was in for a rude awakening over the next few days. He may not want anyone else's attention but he could see he was going to steadily crave hers.

_Especially if she was looking at him like that._

Had she been looking at Sphinx like that since they met?

It was impossible to think they'd missed it.

* * *

As the sun started to set into the horizon, Atley handed their waitress the money for the bill, his smug grin at Chaosia's pout proof he knew she wanted to pay for this. As they left the restaurant, Chaos pulled him towards the beach, showing him the whales as close as she could, telling him about how the smaller shadows were actually calves.

Atley listened, laughing with her when one of the calves jumped and landed back in the water. She confessed to him that she'd never had a boyfriend or guy friend or friend-with-benefits or any one that would walk on the beach with her. And Atley made up his mind that by God, Sphinx was going to.

He sighed, pulling her into a friendly hug.

"C'mon sweetheart, the tide will be coming in soon. Better head back."

She nodded, walking with him back to the boardwalk.

As they got to the car, she looked at him, suddenly confused.

"Does this count as dinner?"

Atley chuckled.

"Nah, sweetheart. This is just two friends going out. Tomorrow can be dinner. I'll even make sure to get the big lug there to see you all dolled up."

She blushed, opening the doors. She waited until he was in the car to tell him what was on her mind.

"You don't have to do that, Atley. And we don't have to go out. It's not like it'll make a difference anyway."

Atley smirked, leaning across the console to pat her hand.

"Don't you worry about a thing, sweetheart. Let ol' Atley take care of the big idiot. We're just going to go out and have a nice meal and maybe dance."

She smiled at him.

"Really?"

He nodded, suddenly looking much more mischievous than normal.

"Absolutely. Just wear something red. That's his favorite color."


	14. Fruition

**Fruition**

Sway had called her at about two o'clock, begging her to come in and help with some case file for a few hours.

So now, hours later, she was still trying to figure out exactly how the idiot Mitchell had lost almost an entire intake system.

Oh sure, it was in the garage somewhere but the issue was trying to find the damned thing before it went into someone else's car.

She sighed, pushing her glasses up and into her hair. She'd heard the Malibu pull in at the same time she'd heard Atley's Vette . . . and she had been hiding in here until she absolutely had to leave. Thank God she'd had the fortitude to remember her dress and accessories . . .

She looked over at Sway, who going through the other invoices for the day, trying to spot the location.

"Hey Sway?"

She never looked up, merely answered. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Sway stopped, glancing at the clunky black watch on her wrist. She did a double take, running her hand over her eyes.

"Jesus, it's almost seven thirty."

Chaos nodded, going back to filing . . . before shooting up and staring at Sway.

"Oh shit! I have to get ready! Sway help!"

Sway laughed, chunking the paperwork into the box.

"Sure. It has to beat this shit."

* * *

Chaosia fidgeted with the red silk dress, nervous about how it would look to the others as she exited the bathroom at the garage. This definitely didn't look like anything she'd worn here so far . . . But the dress really was pretty . . . and practically new. She'd never worn it out, only tried it on to purchase it for the rehearsal dinner for Bastian's wedding.

Sway circled her, clucking her tongue as she took in the silk monstrosity.

The rich, vibrant red silk dress was one shouldered with a tiered fitted body ending just above the knee, hugging her curves the whole way. The almost completely open back was another plus, showing off her tattoo while partially covering the scaring on her back. She'd brought the huge teardrop ruby and diamond earrings to wear with the dress, as well as pair of to die for red stilettos.

She smirked, looking down at the shoes. Who was she kidding? These were fuck-me-shoes if she'd ever seen them . . . and she loved the way they made her legs look. The red crepe satin stiletto pumps were approximately 4" high and Christian Louboutin to boot. What gave the pumps the extra little something was the large satin two-tone bow on the back of the heel, pointed toe and a signature red sole.

With all of that on the dress and shoes, she was forgoing jewelry save the earrings, and keeping her make-up very natural . . . except for the glossy red lipstick Sway had forced on her.

She sighed again, flipping her tousled curls over her shoulder as she grabbed her red clutch.

Time to face the music.

* * *

Sway left the bathroom first, grinning like the Cheshire cat. She knew that no one was expecting what was in that bathroom, not even Atley.

She just hoped he could remember to behave and not try to steal the poor girl for himself . . .

She winked as she passed Memphis, who raised a brow at her questioningly.

She smirked and continued, stopping in front of Atley and Donnie. They were talking about the place Atley was taking Chaos while Sphinx leaned against the wall behind them, glowering at the back of Jackson's head.

So he _**was**_ jealous . . .

Sway looked over to Atley, smiling. He really did clean up nicely when he wanted to.

He had on simple black trousers and a black dress shirt, tucked in under a matching jacket, a black leather belt and loafers finishing off the look. Looped around his neck was a red tie, waiting to be set to rights when it was time to leave. He was, oddly, clean shaven and his hair was slicked back per normal.

The only thing truly out of place was the bright red rose clipping tucked on his lapel.

Sway smirked. He really was going all out for this.

When Sphinx's head snapped up and towards the door, Sway knew he'd seen Chaos. But what she didn't expect was for him to push away from his spot and come to join their group, openly staring at Chaos the whole time.

She was suddenly glad the younger crew wasn't here or this would've gotten very ugly very quickly.

She smirked, watching the drama unfold.

_Who needed soap operas when she lived with this?_

_

* * *

_

Chaos smiled as she saw Atley, shaking her head at the rose on his lapel.

He took the prom joke and ran with it, apparently.

She felt more than saw Sphinx's eyes on her as she cleared the space between them, trying to look at him even as he came to join the group.

Donnie, sensing the tension, whistled at her and took her hand, spinning her around.

"Damn girl, you clean up nice. Where on earth did you hide those legs?"

She blushed laughing as he twirled her again.

"I've been walking on them, Donnie. I just don't show them off all the time."

Donnie shook his head, looking at her shoes with morbid curiosity.

"Damn shame I say. How about you Memphis? Think we should make her wear stuff like this to greet clients?"

Memphis chuckled, answering when Sway nodded it was okay. Chaos blushed, but grinned.

_He was **so** whipped._

"Only if she wears those shoes too."

She smiled, taking Atley's outstretched hand as he motioned for them to leave.

"Well boys and gals, we need to be heading on. Our reservations are for eight thirty so . . ."

She nodded, waving goodbye to the others as Atley lead her to the door. Once they were out of earshot, he sighed.

"Damn girl, are you trying to get me killed? I said wear something red not wear something to make him see red. He's going to rip my head off for touching you."

Chaos rolled her eyes, patting Atley's arm soothingly.

"Don't be absurd, At. I'm sure he's not going to do anything like that . . . where are we going anyway?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"We're going to Utopia. If we make it. See, I have a hunch that we won't even make it in the car before he comes from garage and wants to talk to you."

Chaosia raised a brow, opening her mouth just to shut it when she saw Sphinx step out and into the night air. She turned and raised a brow at Atley, stunned. Atley just smirked, pulling her closer like he didn't see Sphinx walking towards them at a leisurely pace. He smiled at Chaos and winked, leaning in close enough to whisper in her ear. And deliberately made it look like his lips were on her cheek.

"And after I do this, we probably won't be going anywhere . . ."

She turned, looking at him perplexed.

"After you do wha-"

* * *

He cut her off with his lips against hers, pulling her flush against him. And though the kiss looked intense and passionate, Atley made sure to keep it as neutral and casual as possible. He sighed against her, knowing that in about fifteen seconds he was going to be in a world of pain and suffering.

Oh well, better enjoy it while it lasts.

He started counting back to one from ten, feeling himself being ripped away when he hit three.

Nice. Sphinx's fuse was shorter than he thought.

When he was pulled back, he ducked just enough to avoid the ground without pulling Sphinx with him. Said man was standing there, glaring at him like he was about to take his head off. He turned from Atley and looked to Chaos, obviously pissed about what had been transpiring.

"Damn it girl, are you trying to kill me?"

* * *

Chaosia glared up at Sphinx as he glowered down at her.

She wasn't so upset that he'd broken up the fake kiss or the fake date . . . but she was pissed that he was still acting like this. She knew from what Sway said Sphinx had a very severe nature, and Atley had only reiterated that fact, but she had seen glimpses of how_ gentle_ he could be, had felt it when he kissed her after she'd socked. And damn it she wanted that right side of him about now.

She took a step closer, bringing them toe-toe as she jabbed his chest with a finger.

"Look buster. Who **_I_** kiss is none of your damned business. I told you _when_ you could give _whatever_ you felt for me a name other than 'not just chemistry' then we'd talk. But until then, Sphinx, I am _**not**_ supposed to sit around and wait on you. You've already said I'm not your girlfriend . . . hell I'm not even your_ friend_. But I _**refuse **_to be a fuck buddy or a fling. I'm worth more than that. If not to you then definitely to somebody else."

He growled at her, his scowl darkening as he dipped his head until their noses were touching.

"And what do you call this then? Last I recalled you weren't Atley's girlfriend either."

She smirked, leaning forward to where their lips her ghosting over his as she spoke.

"What does it matter to you? I'm not yours to keep, Sphinx. You've said it yourself."

He looked at her then, his eyes scanning hers before his lips spread into the darkest grin she'd ever seen. He dipped his head, running his cheek against hers before pulling back just enough to inform her.

"No. Not yet. But don't worry girlie. If its what you want you will be."

And with those fifteen words uttered, he slammed his lip against hers with almost bruising force, pulling her completely into him as he wrapped himself around her. She never stood a chance. Once his lips hit hers, she melted into him, throwing her arms around his neck as he attacked her mouth.

Neither cared that they had an audience, or that money was being exchanged.

All that mattered was his lips on hers.

* * *

Atley grinned, excepting the money from Memphis and Donnie as they turned to give the two warbirds some privacy.

Finally.

Sway sighed, leaning into Memphis as he grumbled about Atley cheating.

Sway patted his arm, smiling up at him. "Don't worry honey. They'll fight again so you can win next time, okay?"

Memphis glowered at her while Donnie chuckled, not the least bit upset he'd just shelled out over two hundred dollars to the infamous Mr. Jackson. He was just happy their friend was finally admitting that he might need someone to make him happy.

And God did he pick an interesting one to want.


	15. Bar None

**Bar None**

Sphinx watched as Chaosia's blush increased at his admission. She glanced at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

"So what next then?"

He shrugged. "We go slow and do what we want in private. But around the others . . ."

Chaosia seemed to understand, her eyes darkening as she got used to the idea. He could tell she didn't like it but she would do it.

She grinned up at him.

"After tonight, you mean . . ."

He glowered but nodded, dipping to catch her lips again quickly before releasing them.

She looked back up at him, blushing again as she nodded.

"Okay . . . but what about when no one is around? Like at the garage when it's your turn to babysit me? Is _that_ private or around the others?"

He shrugged again, dipping his forehead to touch hers. "As long as the door's shut I would call it private."

She seemed fine with that, nodding again as she stepped back from him. "Do you want to go apologize to Atley? You know, for throwing him in the dirt."

He nodded, not liking the fact that he would have to apologize to anyone. But he knew it was necessary. If he stayed here and didn't go and at least try and make peace . . . then the others would surely gossip. And while whatever they could think up would most probably be true he didn't want_** any**_ of them talking about Chaosia.

_**Period.**_

She smiled up at, leaning up and kissing the underside of his jaw. He suppressed a shutter before dipping his lips to hers again. Lord, she had to quit doing that to him . . . She pulled him with her, heading towards the paint dock at the back.

He sighed, knowing that it was now or never. He knew Atley had been playing, pushing buttons to get a rile out of him. He was a master at it. But when he'd seen his lips hit Chaos . . . he hadn't been able to stop himself from wrenching them apart.

At least she wasn't put off by the fact that he'd acted so impulsively and possessively.

As they neared the entrance to the garage, she glanced over at him. He caught her look and nodded to her. She understood that it meant to continue.

"Uh? Do you want to go get something to eat after this? You kind of threw a wrench in my dinner plans and I think my stomach is going to eat my spine soon."

He stopped, thinking. He could** stand** to eat. Actually the thought of food was marvelous. He hadn't been eating all week and now that they seemed to have settled their . . . relationship, he was ravenous. He nodded and she smiled at him, pulling him through the open door.

"Great. I found this really cool little place. And it's _**quiet**_. Now, let's go apologize to Atley."

* * *

Atley smirked the second he saw Sphinx, walking up and clapping his friend on the arm. He nodded to Sphinx, letting him know all was well and forgiven. Sphinx nodded, feeling a little lighter now that he saw the grin on Atley's face and the knowing look in the other's eyes.

It didn't bother him that they knew . . . but he didn't want anyone else finding out anytime soon. He and Chaos had a lot to work through . . . starting with getting her out of that dress and back into her jeans before he went crazy.

Sway came around and hugged Chaos, not caring in the least that she was stick partially tucked under Sphinx's arm.

Sphinx raised a brow.

No when did this happen?

Sway turned, looking up to him with a wink before stepping back and going to Memphis. Who was just looking between them with a mixture of happiness and sullenness. Donnie came around and clapped Sphinx on the shoulder, laughing.

"Don't worry about him, my man. He's just pissed Atley won is all. Hell he should've known better than to bet against him. _Especially_ on you."

Sphinx glowered at Atley who just laughed, unfazed by the harsh look, and shrugged.

"Hey, he started it. Besides, I think you got the better deal."

Sphinx raised a brow as Chaosia blushed, hiding her face in his chest. It hit him.

He was getting the better deal.

* * *

Dinner had been a good idea. While it lasted, anyway. They'd gone to eat at Rosario's, which forced Chaos to change back into her skinny jeans and black turtleneck . . . but she left the heels on just to torture him. As they'd eaten in relative silence, Sphinx had been able to really look at her. She still had her make-up on and the earrings . . . though he'd kissed her lipstick off earlier.

She had this huge plate of chicken Marsala that she was trying to eat through . . . but he knew he'd probably be taking it home with them. She looked up, rolling her eyes when she spotted his empty plate.

He quirked a brow.

"Only you could eat that much and still eye my plate . . . it's got to be a male boost thing."

She speared a chunk of chicken on her fork, extending it for him to try, "Here. Try this. It's pretty good."

He shrugged, taking the bite. He blinked. Not bad.

Pretty soon, she was feeding him as much off of her plate as she was herself, not that he minded in the least.

He had to_ pretend_ to care though when she flicked mashed potatoes on his nose when he stole her last sip of wine.

* * *

Chaos kicked off her heels, watching Sphinx shed his boots and socks and cuff his jeans two more times to keep them semi clean before shaking his head and walking with her down the beach.

Atley had called and asked to speak to him, apparently telling him to take her to a beach.

Normally, she would've been upset at the leading but today she was in too good of a mood to complain about it. Besides, Atley was just being helpful.

As they strolled, Chaos kept up a steady ramble, talking almost constantly while he listened. He didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, when she'd stop, he'd squeeze her hand or nude her to continue. Which is how she ended up with almost two handfuls of beach debris to take home with her, though he was the one actually holding most of it.

She would pick up different pieces of shell and coral as they walked; telling him what each kind was as they found it.

She almost didn't notice him looking at her as she chattered away, holding the two rocks she'd found. Both were smoothed out pieces of coral that had been formed by the tides and erosion to look like river rocks. And while they were similar in shape they were different in size and color. The largest was such a dark charcoal it was almost black while the other was pale bone white with little veins of coral pink littered around the edges. They would go well in her shell and san jars at home . . .

She looked up at him when he stopped, blushing when she saw the intensity of his gaze was focused solely on her and not the pieces of coral she had in her hands. She smiled at him, walking back to lean against his chest as he smirked down at her. She shivered and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. The waves crept closer and higher, covering their feet almost to their ankles.

"The tides coming in. We'd better go before we get soaked. "

He nodded, leaning down and kissing her thoroughly. He literally swept her off her feet, holding her to him as he devoured her mouth in the dying rays of the sun with the waves crashing softly around their-well his bare feet.

As he set her down she was breathless and flushed but she clung to him the way he'd seen Sway cling to Memphis. Lord, he'd never thought he'd want that until he got it. And now he wasn't sure he could ever do without it. Suddenly, years of Memphis's odd behavior and baffling compromises made perfect sense. He couldn't say he wouldn't be pressed to do the same if things progressed the same way with Chaosia that they had for Sway and Memphis. . . but the beauty of Chaos was she _wanted him_ for him. No changes or adjustments required.

And in that respect, as he walked hand in hand with Chaosia back to their shoes and the car, he was the luckiest bastard in the world.

Bar none.


	16. Normal    Or Something Like It

**Normal . . . . Or Something Like It**

Classes had sucked, but they wouldn't be classes if they didn't. The ride back to the garage after class hadn't been that pleasant either. What with the assholes almost side swiping her car and trying to run her off the damned road.

Actually the only thing about earlier today that had been good was walking into Otto's and seeing Sphinx waiting on her in the office.

She'd shed her coat and bags and launched herself at him, burying her nose into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

He'd held her until she'd wanted to be let go, sitting in the chair behind the desk while she perched herself on the edge, her flip flopped feet balanced on his thighs as she rattled on about her deep sea lab. She still couldn't believe they were going out Friday, being as it was the first week and all . . . but she was excited nonetheless. Actually, it had been the only good thing about school, and even it was tainted by the knowledge she would be the only one with any sea hours to bring to the table.

Sphinx listened, holding her hand in his, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb as she told him about her day.

Finally, she took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"So? Did you work today?"

He nodded, reaching out and pulling her down and into his lap with a squeak. She smacked his chest, giggling before his lips latched onto hers. She closed her eyes, relaxing into his arms as their mouths moved together.

_She could do this all day if he'd let her . . ._

She pulled back long enough to nip his bottom lip with her teeth, preparing herself for the onslaught that would befall her neck when she did that.

He looked up at her, eyes aflame, before he started working his way up the curve of her neck and her jaw, stopping long enough to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue before nipping it with his teeth.

Sphinx stood, setting her on the desk and turning to leave her to her work before she caught his hand and pulled him back to her. As he stood looking down at her as she looked up at him, she knew she should be doing work . . . and not contemplating making out with Sphinx in the office . . . but he looked too nice in the dark jeans and black tee shirt for her to pass up kissing him at least one more time.

He dipped his head as she raised hers, their lips meeting halfway. She smiled into the kiss, before reaching out and popping the left strap to his suspenders.

He growled against her lips, deepening the kiss as he pulled her flush against him.

He hated it when she did that . . . but she loved the way he reacted when she did . . .

As they parted the last time, she ran her nose along his chin.

"Go play . . . just don't kill anyone. Okay? I'm not cleaning up more blood. Especially if**_ I _**didn't spill it."

He grinned darkly, kissing her quickly before leaving the office.

As she slipped into her seat to finish up her paperwork, she had to admit, when she saw Sphinx she would've never guessed the man loved to kiss as much as she did . . . or that he would leave her breathless every time he did so.

She grinned, starting on the invoices.

_Not that was a bad thing._

_

* * *

_

Later, after all of her invoices were completed, Chaosia journeyed out of the office and decided to stay with Kip and Memphis. Much to Sphinx's chagrin. He_ hated_ it when she worked with other people now.

Before, when he was trying to ignore her, he had been thrilled to send her off to the others to deal with . . . but now that he had her he wanted to keep her close all of the time. Something Atley and Memphis had assured him was a normal development for how strongly he and Chaosia had attached to one another . . . But it didn't make him feel any better.

He knew he couldn't actually keep her with him all of the time, but it was a nice thought to entertain. Especially with the way Kip's crew seemed to gravitate towards her.

Tumbler had to be told that he couldn't hang all over her anymore by Memphis when they'd finally meshed everything out . . . after they almost had to pry Sphinx off of him of course.

The boy just didn't know when to stop.

Chaosia had warned him that she was starting to see someone and the boy had _acknowledged_ it. Then proceeded to pick her up and spin her around, laughing as she screamed for him to put her down. That's when he'd come in and told the boy to drop her, resulting in Chaos being dumped unceremoniously at their feet.

She'd smacked both of them in the legs, standing and brushing herself off before locking herself and Sway in the office.

Sphinx shook himself, following Atley into Memphis's work bay. They weren't going to check on Chaos . . . they were going to make sure Memphis hadn't killed Kip on the engine diagnostic they were running.

_Chaosia's presence was just a perk._

_

* * *

_

It was the first time Kip had helped fix an engine, apparently, and he eager to prove he knew something about it . . .

Which is how the three of them ended up pulling apart the motor of a friend of Donny's. And even Chaosia could tell that the heads were **_shot_**. But no matter hom many times Chaos and Memphis told him that the engine was pretty much screwed, Kip refused to admit defeat until the thing refuse to turn over.

Chaosia sighed, shaking her head as she wiped the grease and grim from the engine on her borrowed coveralls. Sway had donated them to her so she wouldn't have to babysit the wayward Raines brothers. She sighed. She had stood there amazed, covered in oil and grease, arguing with Kip about whether or not the motor would run.

He just wasn't giving up.

She sighed again, looking under the hood at the hunk of metal that used to be an engine. It could be fixed . . . but it would be far more expensive than just replacing it out right.

Little did she know that Kip just _**had**_ to crank it to make sure it wasn't roadworthy. And chose to do so at that precise moment. With her under the hood.

As she was inspecting the starter, seeing if it could be parted out . . . she squealed jumping as Memphis and Kip gunned the motor and water sprayed out of the engine, soaking her coveralls and hair.

She looked down in horror, suddenly thankful for the coveralls . . . and sorrowful that for all Sway had done for her she was about to kill her lover and his baby brother.

* * *

Sphinx and Atley stood there amazed.

Chaosia was soaked and cussing worse than Sway, threatening to kill Kip and Memphis for laughing.

Atley just gave in and laughed as she started to go after Kip but when Chaosia turned around . . . She didn't even care that the two had walked in. She just shrugged out of the top of the coveralls and started pulling her hair back. Growling when she saw the huge droplets of oil in her blonde tresses.

Sphinx was in shock, watching that water trickle down her neck, mixing with sweat and grease . . . and then she started pouting when she spotted Atley, coming to tell him about it. God, he wasn't even sure she'd seen him yet, she was so livid. Sphinx was getting to see so much of the attitude and temper she hid around him . . . and it was _glorious._

He would definitely have to tell her to let loose and be herself. Her temper may intimidate the others (and it did from the way Kip was cowering) but he was awed by it.

Suddenly, Memphis started snickering, causing Chaos to turn and glare at him.

"And just what in the hell is so funny, Raines?"

He chortled, leaning against the dead car.

"Look at your boy. He's so petrified he can't even**_ move_**. I think you've scared him away, Chaos."

Chaosia growled, grabbing the first thing she could and chucking it at Memphis as he turned to run.

When Sway came back an hour later, Atley had to explain that Chaosia wasn't there because Sphinx had literally picked her up and taken her home . . . And that Memphis was unconscious because she'd caught him the back of the head with a tire iron for embarrassing her. . .

* * *

Chaosia winced as her mother's no nonsense tone flooded the house via speaker phone. She sighed, shifting in the huge tub to get herself comfortable as she listened to her mother rant about her inability to just behave. Again.

"_I swear, Chaos, I named you perfectly. You're always the source of whatever chaos you find yourself in, do you know that?"_

She heard the exasperated sigh from the receiver and wondered if her father was okay. He'd known for a whole week before breaking and telling her mother . . . a new record for her old man and secrets.

"So you keep telling me, Mom. But you don't need to worry. I'm fine. All of those fights with Mikhail and Bastian and those self-defense lessons you guys insisted on paid off, okay? I lived."

"_And what about your back, young lady? Did you even think about how this could affect the scar tissue from your __**wreck?**__"_

She rolled her eyes, knowing that the action was wasted but doing so anyway.

Her mother was a habitual worrier. And she loved to make Chaos the subject of that worrying. Usually it was whether or not she would ever find a _**decent**_ boyfriend and settle down and give her grandchildren or be a little more comfortable with herself and her place in both worlds her parents came from and not just the one she wanted . . . but tonight it seemed that it was going to be her activities since relocating to Long Beach.

She sighed, shifting in the water to get a better grip on the phone. _This needed to end. __**Quick.**_

"Mom, it's fixed and won't even be noticeable. Look, I love you but I need to go. I have to get ready I'm expecting company."

Her mother's snort brought a smile to her lips. Only her mom could snort and make it sound ladylike.

"_Oh yes, that reminds me. What's this I hear about you only being there this long and already having a new boyfriend? Are you a glutton for punishment?"_

Chaos rolled her eyes again, standing from the bubbles and going to grab her towel.

"He's my new boyfriend Mother . . . we haven't been together a few days . . . and I've been here over a month, thank you."

She heard the snort again.

"_A boyfriend with all of the benefits I bet. Just be careful . . . I don't want to have to pick up the pieces this time, Ripley. I know you're a big girl but I really want you to take this time for yourself and live a little. You deserve so much more than what you're letting yourself settle for and . . . . Just promise you won't get too serious with this or anything else without talking to me and your father. Okay?"_

Chaos sat, shocked by her mother's words. She knew that her mom had always wanted more for her than what her brothers (and even her father if she was completely honest with herself) did . . . but she rarely ever said it. And to hear the words was . . . endearing and enraging all at once.

She knew her mother worshiped her father and that she wouldn't trade anything for their live together . . . but she was steadfast on ensuring that all of her children didn't go down the same road of boosting and heartache that had brought the two of them together in the first place. She sighed . . . her mother really was a confusing and complicated person . . . no wonder her dad was so damned crazy . . .

"I will. I love you."

"_I love you too, you crazy child. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Your brothers and I are coming shopping."_

Chaos smirked as the line went dead. She wondered what the dynamic duo had done to insight _**that **_punishment_. _

_Mom usually only reserves that for Dad._

She shrugged, drying off and throwing on a pair of lacey cheeky panties and a tank top before grabbing her robe and moving to the bedroom. She still had time before Sphinx got there and she wanted to at least sit down downstairs and relax before having to figure out exactly what this was between them.

As she slipped on her cropped and ripped jeans from before, she sighed. She still couldn't bring herself to believe that this was something more than just an experiment to the stoic and reserved boost. As she tossed her towel in the hamper and made her way downstairs, she had to quell the rising butterflies in her belly. He wasn't even here yet and she was already a wreck.

She couldn't wait until Paul got here to help her with this mess . . .

She flopped down in her armchair under the stairs, pulling the soft afghan up and over her as she picked up her book. She knew it was in bad taste, especially with her major, but Peter Benchley's White Shark was one of her favorites . . . and would help her pass the time until a predator of a completely different nature graced her with his presence.

As she flipped to her page, she had to agree with her assessment of her new . . . boyfriend . . . Sphinx was a predator in his own right. Silent and deadly with this determination and intensity about him that seemed to keep the others here on their toes. Even her. And while she wouldn't go as far as to agree with Tumbler and Kip on the man being able to devour people with a well-placed glare . . . she knew without a doubt that if she didn't tread lightly and quickly that he could devour her heart and soul.

What scared her, as she read her book and listened for the tell-tale sound of the Malibu, was that this knowledge didn't particularly bother her as badly as it should have.

* * *

Sphinx parked the Malibu in front of Chaosia's garage, going to the front door and debated on knocking. She said she would be up reading and he had seen that her spot was in the back den. So what was the point in calling or texting and waiting to be let into the garage. This was just as efficient.

But for some reason the act of knocking on her door was absurdly difficult. It didn't escape his notice that the act itself was significant. Lovers and boyfriends came to front doors to pick up said lovers and girlfriends . . . and while he wouldn't be adverse to the first option he wasn't used to being in any form of committed relationship. Especially this quickly. He never had been the type to openly admit to being exclusive or belonging to just one person. And the prospect, while appealing in its own right, had him a little weary. They needed to sort this out first and see what they wanted before setting anymore terms.

But this still had him on edge. What if she took _this_ wrong? Saw something there that wasn't and her feelings got hurt?

_And why the fuck did he care?_

But as he was pulling his phone out he realized that to text and ask to be let in through the garage, to effectively sneak into her house where others couldn't see him would be a slap in the face too. He might not want the young idiots to know _every_ detail about whatever this was or to define it but he was in no way shape or form ashamed of it. He just wanted his privacy to protect her from the speculation that involving herself however she chose to would bring . . .

He growled and shoved his phone back in his pocket, checking the time before knocking heavily on the door in a huff.

And to think it had only taken him fifteen minutes to decide to knock.

He heard shuffling as she came to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. But he wasn't prepared for the sight of her when the door finally opened.

Dressed in those ripped cut offs she loved so much and a lacey pale aqua tank top with the afghan around her shoulders, Chaosia seemed to be more breathtaking than at the Anchor. Her freckles shown on her now darker skin and her hair seemed lighter from her time in the sun earlier in the week. She smiled at him, slipping her glasses into her curls as she stepped aside to let him in.

He stepped into the house and waited at the entryway into the living room for her to shut the door and tend to the locks. He was suddenly glad she was so keen on locking everything as he heard the distant wail of sirens and looked down at her. He realized how fragile she was, despite her surprising ability to protect herself.

She might hit as hard as any man but she was still so small and petite . . . and he was suddenly very angry at the turn in his thoughts. She'd proven herself not once but three times and he would be damned if he would act like some lovesick fool. She was a big girl and could defend herself. And had he not just been thinking that he wasn't ready to be this yet?

She cleared her throat, bringing his attention to her as she stepped into him, pulling the afghan tighter around her shoulders. She looked up at him, almost touching him as she studied his face and the set of his shoulders. He sighed. She was too damned observant for him to be having a fit like this. _And her words proved it._

"What's wrong, Chatterbox? Having second thoughts?"

He felt his face darken as her eyes seemed to lose some of their spark. She'd taken one look at him and known he was torn and that it was because of her. Was he really so transparent or was she just that damned smart?

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she shrugged and stretched to her tiptoes, ghosting over his lips with her own before nodding her head towards the den. As she turned to walk away, he couldn't help himself. The thought of letting her step back from him and go even a few steps with that wounded look made his gut clench and his chest feel heavy. He caught her around the waist and spun her back into his chest, dipping his lips to hers with almost bruising force as he held her against hi,.

It only took her a few seconds to melt against him and wrap her arms around his neck, the afghan falling to the floor around their feet. When they parted, he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Not second thoughts girlie. Just trying to figure it out."

She nodded, dipping to pick up the discarded blanket and led him to the den.

* * *

Chaosia nervously watched Sphinx as he stood in the entryway to her den. She'd invited him to give them time to get to know each other and maybe explore some of their attraction to one another, seeing as in they'd really only been around each other at the garage most of the week they'd been official. But now that he was here, she was hard pressed to do anything but stare at him. She knew he was unconventionally handsome but he was definitely her type. And obviously had a brain beneath all of the brawn and brooding to be a fucking pathologist.

He raised a brow at her as he stepped over to her reading chair, picking up the book and glancing at the title. She blushed, shrugging and stealing her book back as he chuckled and shook his head.

So she was reading about a killer shark. _Big deal._

Sphinx went to sit on the love seat when she stopped him, pulling him back to the huge chair. She knew for fact that both of her parents could sit in the damned thing and still have room so there wasn't any reason to banish him to the other side of the room.

"You can sit with me if you want . . . it's warmer over here for some reason."

He shrugged, shedding his coat and boots and sitting them beside the ottoman before sitting down in the huge chair. She knew she was blushing as she sat down beside him but she couldn't fight the warm feeling that spread through her when he pulled her closer. She sighed, snuggling into his side and reaching for the remote to turn on the TV when his hand caught hers. She looked up at him perplexed when he shrugged and motioned to her book.

"You were going to read before."

She blinked.

"Yeah . . . but we can't both read and it's rude to ignore you so . . ."

He shrugged his brows, settling deeper into the seat before nodding to her.

"Go ahead and read girlie. I know I can't compete with your sharks."

She smirked, grabbing the remote and hitting the power button before he could stop her. As the LCD came to life, she turned on the DVD player and hit play grinning like an idiot.

"Well, then we'll just both watch my sharks."

* * *

He rolled his eyes as he saw that she had a Shark Week DVD in. _Only her_. He gave her a deadpan look as she started the Great White episode before shaking his head and pulling the blanket around them. She was right, though this spot was warmer this house stayed remarkably cool.

As they watched the video, and Chaos kept up an almost constant narration of facts, he had to admit he was amazed to see the huge sharks actually launch themselves out of the water after birds. It gave him a new respect for the giant fish . . . and made him wonder about the dangers of Chaos actually being close to something that big and deadly. That the water couldn't apparently hold.

He looked down, noticing she wasn't filling him in with tidbits of information anymore. Her head was tucked against his chest and she was sleeping soundly. He groaned. Now what was he supposed to do? He'd have to wake her up to let her walk him out and from the dark circles under eyes; she needed all the sleep she could get.

He sighed, making the decision to settle in and stay the night. Besides . . . he was dead tired himself and what would it hurt to sleep in the huge and comfortable chair one night?

She was his girlfriend after all. Sleep overs were allowed.

He pulled her closer, settling back and letting the music and sounds of the ocean from the TV lull him to sleep. He never noticed how he pulled her closer or how she sighed contentedly when his fingers started playing in her curls. All he knew was that it was surprisingly peaceful to fall asleep with Chaos in his arms.

_Maybe, just maybe this wasn't going to be as horrible as he thought . . . _


	17. Wake Up Call

**Wake Up Call**

Someone was snickering above him. That's what had brought him back into consciousness, though he refused to open his eyes. He honestly couldn't remember where he was and what was going on . . . so until he did he would play dead so to speak. It had saved him a few times before so it was a good guess it wouldn't fail him now. Sphinx rolled a bit, feeling the weight on his chest and had to adjust to it. That's when it hit him.

He'd stayed with Chaosia last night and they'd fallen asleep in the bloody chair in her den. The _**comfy**_ bloody chair in her damned den . . . Well,_ that_ answered a few questions . . . but who the fuck was standing over them laughing?

He listened; eyes still closed trying to see who was in Chaosia's house and what they wanted.

"Man, we've_ got_ to wake them up before Mom gets here, Bastian. If we don't, Rip will have hell to pay."

A snort alerted Sphinx to the fact that there were indeed two of them and that _both _were male. _What the fuck?_

"Let them be, Mikhail. She looks _**exhausted**_ besides . . . you **know** she doesn't sleep well when she's hurt. Mom won't be here for another half an hour so let them sleep. We came early remember?"

Sphinx snorted to himself, silently asking God what he'd done to deserve this. These two idiots had to be her oldest brothers. Lord what were _they_ doing here? In Long Beach of all places?

Chaosia shifting pulled his attention to her and he cracked an eye, watching her shift and cuddle closer to his chest before settling with a sleepy smile on her lips. He didn't know why but seeing that made the fact that he'd essentially been caught with his hand in the quintessential cookie jar _almost_ worth it. She was content to be here and by God he'd let her . . . later. Right now he had to get up and stretch or his legs were going to fall off.

He carefully stretched; causing both of their watchers to step back as he carefully slid out from under Chaosia's sleeping form. He waited, watching as she settled into the warmth he'd vacated before pulling the afghan back around her and brushed her hair out of her face. She sighed, burrowing down into the leather with a frown. She opened her eyes, obviously not awake.

"Sphinx? What's-"

He shushed her, rubbing her shoulder lightly as he whispered to her. "Everything's fine, girlie. Just go back to sleep."

She nodded and sighed, slipping back into unconsciousness before he turned to inspect her company. He'd been right the week before. Neither of her brothers favored her father as heavily as she did. Though technically only one of them would but still . . .

Both shifted, instantly telling Sphinx more than anything they could say. He knew immediately which was which.

The tallest had this stiff way of moving that reminded Sphinx of a member of the upper caste in London, meaning he_ had_ to be Bastian. The boy was well built, almost overly bulky with a larger frame than his brother. He apparently took after Eddie in the size department but other than that it was hard to see any resemblance at all. His dark eyes were a startling color, Sphinx had to admit. The boy's almost midnight blue irises seemed to hold this light to them that let you know he was always watching and judging.

Sphinx logged that tidbit away, agreeing with Chaosia's earlier description when she'd talked of him. The boy screamed yuppie in his pressed khaki slacks and tight fitting blue polo shirt with loafers (of all things) but he doubted anyone ever told him that from the sheer size of him. He was almost eye level with the Sphinx himself after all.

His wavy brown shoulder length hair held highlights of gold, copper, and honey and bronze that could only be natural while his skin has an allover permanent golden color, a few shades darker than Chaosia and his brother. The boy had a strong face with high sculpted cheekbones and a long straight nose . . . all gifts from his mother's mixed heritage if his girlfriend was to be believed.

Sphinx sighed, turning to look at the other brother. This one seemed more at ease in his presence but Sphinx could still tell he was weary of the way he'd found them this morning. He was closer to Chaos than the other and seemed to have the innate ability to look like he was lounging even when he was standing, shifting from one foot to the other almost fluidly. Not quite as fluidly as his sister would have, but enough that it bore watching. Sphinx shook himself mentally. Mikhail would fit in _great _with the younger crew.

He was probably Tumbler's height, falling a few inches short of Sphinx, and nowhere near as big as his brother. His frame was smaller, more compact and the boy looked lithe and wiry . . . but he could tell as he moved that though the muscle wasn't as obvious as it was with his sibling, it was there. Just compacted and toned instead of bulky.

His black hair was short and gelled to pop up in different directions, almost like the boy had stuck his finger in a light socket to achieve the gravity defying style. His skin was as tanned as Chaosia's but his eyes . . . His eyes were a light blue violet color that seemed to constantly switch between the two . . . just like Chaosia's seemed to shift colors when she was nervous or angry. That was apparently a family thing, courtesy of _their_ mother.

He stepped forward, extending a hand to Sphinx to shake while the elder brother snorted, crossing his arms and glaring at the two of them. Sphinx shot the taller lad a dark look before taking the other's hand a giving a firm shake as he introduced himself and his practically sneering sibling. Oh that boy would be dead if he had to be around him too long.

"I'm Mikhail and the asshole casserole back there is Bastian. Don't let him bother you though. We all just ignore him most of the time. We're Ripley's brothers . . . and you are?"

Sphinx straightened to his full height and released his hand, trying not to grin wickedly as both boys noticed he was at least two inches taller than Bastian.

"Sphinx."

Mikhail's face split into a grin as Bastian rolled his eyes. "Oh._ You're_ the one Pops was talking about. _**Cool.**_ So . . . you know where she keeps the food in this icebox because I am about two seconds away from starving . . ."

Sphinx shook his head but showed them to the kitchen, Mikhail chatting away as they made their way. The boy talked _almost_ as much as Chaos. And though his chatter was about completely different things, it was a terrifying thought in itself.

* * *

Mikhail sat on the counter in Ripley's kitchen, smirking as he ate his bowl of cereal he'd scavenged from his sister's cabinets and watched Sphinx and Bastian glare at one another. Apparently his oh-so-lovable step brother hated the fact that their baby sister had already found someone to replace the douchebag from Seal Beach. Especially since he was bigger than both of them and they couldn't intimidate him into leaving their sister alone.

_Like we could if we wanted to . . . This guy seems intent to get exactly what he wants and how. I doubt even if we were bigger than him that we'd succeeded in running him off. _

He had to admit; the man was huge and had this presence to him that screamed to leave him the fuck alone. . . Which is probably why their Pops was so keen on him. If anyone could get a room of people to vanish and quick it was Eddie Guadimus in a sour mood. And this guy seemed right about two levels above Pops.

Mikhail looked at Sphinx, trying to gauge the new addition to his sister's life. It was easy to see that from the less than ten words the man had spoken that he wasn't talkative (a trait he shared with Pops on most days) and that he was definitely British (another surprisingly shared trait). And by the way his eyes kept darting from Bastian's glare to the room that held their slumbering sister; it was very evident that he was just as worried about Chaos as they were.

_Bastian better just face it, we're probably looking at our future brother-in-law. _

Mikhail smirked again as Bastian rolled his eyes and growled, glaring at his phone when both of their cell phones went off at the same time. "Hip Hop is Dead" blared from his own pocket as "Out of Exile" screamed from Bastian's. They shared a look. This only meant one thing. Mom and Pops were inbound. And Pop was probably texting to stay sane while Mom was calling to chat and get the final verdict on Ripley's house.

Sphinx raised a brow then shrugged, grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge and pouring himself a glass before turning to set up the coffee pot. Mikhail and Bastian shared another look, though this one was one of amazement rather than dread. The man was either intuitive or trying to earn brownie points with Ripley and Pops. He hadn't even known their baby sister a month and knew to set up the coffee pot?

Bastian glared as he answered the phone, listening to Mom chatter away while Mikhail opened his own cell, glancing at the text from his poor stepfather.

_Warn your sister. Your mother is furious about the wound and wants to meet Sphinx._

Mikhail's' brow rose as he looked up to see Bastian already staring at the Sphinx. To his credit, the man was just looking at both of them like they were crazy while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. They both looked to each other. Mom wanted to meet Sphinx? What exactly was this guy to Ripley?

_And how the hell did their Mother figure it out before either one of them?_

* * *

Chaos woke up suddenly, sitting straight up from the chair as she heard a loud crash in her kitchen.

Shit!

What was that?

She shot out of the arm chair and into the kitchen, screeching to a stop at the sight inside.

Her brothers were here.

And not just here but trying to maul each other in her kitchen as Sphinx stood to the side, drinking a cup of steaming coffee as he watched them.

Ever so often, she would see him shake his head as he took a sip.

Clearly, he wasn't going to stop this insanity any time soon.

She growled, stalking into the room and grabbing each of her brothers by their respective ears. It was a low, dirty trick that only their mother used but it would have to do. She was just getting used to the damned house and they were not going to destroy it. Period. End of story.

She jerked Bastian's ear as hard as she could, literally forcing him to stand on his tip toes as she pulled up. Mikhail got the opposite treatment as she wrenched his ear down and back. Bastian hissed through clenched teeth as Mikhail screamed, trying to run from the pain. Which only ended up with him jerking back when she wouldn't let him go.

Sphinx was shaking from his spot near the counter, barely concealing the laughter that was threatening to spill forth. Chaos grumbled, jerking both of her brothers again.

"What in the high hell are you two idiots doing? Trying to redecorate my kitchen with each other's entrails?"

As they both went to answer, she jerked again, refusing to flinch the loud pop sound both of their heads made when they collided. It wasn't like their skulls weren't thick enough to handle the hit. Lord knows they were.

"Nope. Don't say it. I don't care what started or who. I'm finishing it. Now, what are you rejects doing here?"

Mikhail wrenched away, rubbing his now purple ear as Chaos let Bastian go. The eldest brother dropped to the ground, flopping on his back and groaning as he held his head. Chaos rolled her eyes. Fucking drama queens the both of them.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"We're here today with Mom, remember? You know she was supposed to come today and see the house and you guys were supposed to go shopping or some girlie shit. We're here as atonement for the damned car. Pops orders."

Chaos eyed Mikhail suspiciously before her face drained of color. Bastian growled as he pulled himself up.

"Oh great, now she remembers. You're about as flighty as Dad, Chaosia. I swear. Speaking of which, they'll be here any minute . . . so I'd go get dressed if I were you."

She groaned, turning to Sphinx. He shrugged passing her a fresh cup of coffee before pushing away from the counter. He stopped long enough to shake his head at both boys, a dark grin on his lips, before heading towards the den.

Effectively leaving her alone with the two idiots.

_Traitor._

Mikhail came up beside her, stealing a drink of her coffee and nodding thoughtfully. He eyed her moment before smirking and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Look at it this way, Sis. At least he makes a good cup of coffee."

Bastian smirked, still rubbing his sore ear as he settled in on the other side of her, propping against the counter as he reached and stole a drink from her as well.

_What was it about these two that they were always stealing her food?_

"And a good bed, too. Apparently."

Chaos stopped, her whole face flushing a bright red as Bastian's words registered. Oh God, they hadn't . . . She looked, seeing both of her brothers wearing shit eating grins, making her blush increase tenfold. They had.

She pushed away, taking her cup with her as they erupted into loud, joyous laughter at her expense. Fucking turncoats could get their own damned cups.

She stormed out of the kitchen, barely missing Sphinx who was coming back in with his own empty cup. He caught her, steadying her as she almost toppled. She sighed, glaring at her still laughing brothers in the other room.

"I am going to kill them. Slowly and painfully."

Sphinx chuckled, dipping to press his lips against hers quickly before shaking his head and stepping around into the kitchen.

"Go get dressed, girlie. I'll make sure they don't kill your house."

She nodded, breathing deeply before shooting away and up the stairs. God she had to find something to wear that wouldn't have her mother in full blown suspicious mode . . . without putting on sweats and a holey tee shirt. She sighed, slipping in her bedroom.

_Why did they have to come today?_


	18. Killjoy

**Killjoy**

Chaosia quickly started sorting through her closet, tossing seemingly random articles of clothing over her shoulder as she tried to find _**something **_to wear. Dear God there had to be something in all of this mess . . .

Any other day, she could just grab a pair of jeans and a shirt, throw on her sandals and be done with it.

But oh no. Not today.

Not with _**both**_ of her parents en route . . .

She had to find something _girlie _enough to soothe her mother's constant irritation with her tomboyish beach bum ways . . . and conservative enough to appease her father's wishes. Wishes that she'd _normally_ rank over her mother's. But today, with Sphinx here, she would do anything in her power to ensure that her mother didn't automatically decide he was a bad influence . . . even if it meant wearing one of the items hidden deeper in her closet.

She sighed, shoulders drooping as she made up her mind to venture into the back portion of the walk-in that housed the skirts and dressier, trendy clothing her mother and aunts insisted on buying her.

She growled. Why was she acting like it was the end of the world that she was going to put on a damned skirt? It wasn't! Besides, her brothers always shut the fuck up when she dressed more like a girl . . . they were too busy trying to fight off every guy who looked at her for over two seconds to bother with aggravating her and abusing her.

She smirked. Hell, she might even put on make-up. Just to see what the two idiots would do. And if it made her mother more receptive of her stoic giant drinking coffee in her living room . . . it wouldn't be too bad.

She pulled a hanging garment bag, with an acrylic shoe tote and accessory baggie attached, tossing it on her bed as she stepped out of the closet. She opened the bag, shaking her head. Her father would flip over the skirt but her mother would love it . . . The by-hand destruction on the vintage washed denim mini was the epitome of beach casual, with heavy fading towards the unfinished cut-off hem. But what made the skirt unique from all of the others she'd seen around both Long and Seal Beach (and what had probably prompted her mother to spend such an absorbent amount on it in the first place) was the dark chambray ruffled lining at hem, adding an extra inch to the skirt.

She pulled the skirt on, smoothing it down over her hips before grabbing the heather oatmeal lacey tank top and pulling it over her head. The cross-over sweetheart neckline was enough to look dressy without being overly so. Chaosia tugged the shirt straight, admiring the beautiful lace detailing around the neckline and the hem. The navy cotton knit cardigan with vintage buttons, and a very beautiful cloth rosette embellishment cluster around the left side of the neck line, would go well over the tank without being too formal or stuffy. Or hot, for that matter.

She shrugged, pulling the cardigan on before sitting on the edge of the bed to slide on the sandals that matched the outfit. She would have to remember to send Paul a candy arrangement for suggesting to match the outfits and put them in garment bags for safe keeping and quick picking. He really did have the best ideas . . . for someone who could act as brainless as her brothers. The polka dotted silk and leather gladiator sandals were cute. The silk ribbons and leather straps criss-crossed over the tops of her feet with a thick leather cuff that circled her ankles, though it was still easy to see the etched detailing and metal stud embellishments on the leather straps.

She nodded, admiring the shoes before she stood and turned to go into the bathroom. She pulled on the long dainty necklace and slipped it over her head. The delicate strands of silver seemed to bloom with sheer organza petals of turquoise and cream, with a myriad tiny facets of crystal inter woven, all leading down to a vintage bronze key.

Chaosia quickly ran her fingers through her curls, taming it into a manageable style before putting clear gloss on and deciding that was enough. She was giving her appearance a once over in the mirror when she heard the door open and shut. She turned, spotting Sphinx as he walked into the bathroom.

_When did he come in?_

He crossed the vast space, stopping in front of her to reach down and cup her cheek. She leaned into the contact, thankful of the support.

"They just pulled up, Love. So we'd better hurry."

She nodded, going to move around him.

"Okay, I'm done-"

She never got to finish as his lips slashed against hers, taking her breath away. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him as he started moving them steadily back and into the vanity. In one deft movement, he had her up and on the countertop, situating himself between her bare legs. As he kissed her, she felt the evidence of just how much he liked the skirt . . . maybe she'd have to start wearing them more often . . .

Suddenly, he pulled back, bracing himself with a hand against her mirror as he pressed his forehead to hers. He groaned as she moved, creating a wonderful friction.

His hand shot to her waist, holding her still.

"Girl, stop . . . or we aren't going to be doing anything but crawling in that bed and fucking until Monday. Shopping and shark expeditions be damned."

She pouted, but nodded, letting him pull her off the vanity and steady her on her feet.

He kissed her again, this time softly like he had in the kitchen the week prior.

"I swear when their gone we'll finish this. But the first time is not going to be on your vanity with your parents just downstairs."

She groaned, kissing him back.

"Fine, killjoy. But you are so making that up to me. Especially since you started it."

* * *

_Its short and sweet and steamy but it'll hold you over until I can finish the next chapter . . . and the revision is now complete! WHAHAHAHAHAHA! I expanded an eleven chapter story into seventeen! Aren't I awesome? Please don't answer that. Later._


	19. Meeting Millennia

_I am so sure that all of my readers about to stoke. I've updated like all of my stories but lie two today . . . so yeah. I'm on a roll. Okay. Dork moment over, on with the show._

_

* * *

_

**Meeting Millennia**

Sphinx was sure that the man standing ever-so-slightly behind the woman surveying Chaosia's den was not the same man he'd met before. That man had been all smiles and good humor, playfully bantering with his daughter with a wicked gleam in his eye . . . all the while the epitome of causal in his jeans and tee shirt . . . but this man . . . he was almost terrifying. Why? Because if he was acting like this then this woman was Satan incarnate.

Eddie Guadimus stood with what Sphinx could only surmise was his wife, casting cautioned glances between himself and the two sulking boys beside him . . . all the while never moving enough to draw too much attention to himself as he edged closer and closer to the front door he'd come in through.

The boys had yet to catch on to what he was doing but Sphinx had noticed the slowly widening space with the man's second step. And Eddie himself was so focused on his task of escaping that he'd yet to even register the _**two **_sets of ever-watchful eyes . . . Because his wife was not as oblivious as he thought.

Finally, the tell-tale sound of footsteps brought all of their heads towards the stairs. As Chaosia descended in that tiny little skirt and those damned shoes he didn't know whether to be crow or moan. The skirt was definitely something new for his girl, something he hadn't really seen her in before (with the exception of the red dress) . . . and those damned shoes didn't do anything but showcase her long legs . . . He'd thought the heels and boots were bad . . . Apparently, Chaosia barefoot was about the only way to not draw his attention to her legs.

She stepped into the room, forcing a bright smile as she crossed to her mother. The closer she got, the more enraptured Sphinx became. He hadn't really taken much notice of the elder woman to be truthful. He'd noticed her and the location she held in the room but other than that, he was far too focused on Eddie's failed escape attempt and trying to forget what had almost happened upstairs . . . Hell, just thinking about it in passing this second was enough to make him want to run these people out of the damned house and make good on his threat.

He shook himself, forcing his mind away from before and to focusing on the similarities between the two women.

Chaosia's mother was without a doubt one of the most stunning women he'd ever seen before in his life. It was easy to overlook her with the towering males she'd surrounded herself with but beside her slightly shorter daughter . . . no one would ever be able to miss her. Her ink black curls fell around a face very similar to her daughter's, swept to the side and just shy of falling into vibrant blue swirled with lavender eyes. So similar that save slightly higher cheekbones and a more defined nose, it would be easy to mistake one for the other. Even with the obvious differences.

Her peach colored lips spread into a warm smile as she pulled her daughter into a hug, their curls mixing and mingling as they talked and laughed . . . the tension easing from Chaos's shoulder a bit more with every second her mother held her. As Chaos stepped to the side, still under her mother's arm, Sphinx noticed that while tanned from her time in the sun, she was nowhere near as dark as her mother's glowing honeydew. She turned her eyes to him, smiling as she pulled her mother with her for the introduction she'd been fretting about earlier.

He actually had to refrain from smirking at her when some of the hesitation seeped back into her sea glass eyes. Honestly, this woman couldn't possibly be so bad, right? She was related to Junie for Christ's sake. How terrifying could she possibly be . . .

"Mom, this is Sphinx."

She gave him a small smirk, before turning to look back at her mother. A warning akin to the one she'd issued her father was present as she openly glared at her now smirking mother as she eyed him with open mirth and skepticism. Sphinx suddenly had to quell the desire to step back as the brothers groaned from their spot near the stairs.

"Sphinx, this is my mother . . . Millennia Guadimus."

Millennia extended her hand, smirk still in place as he stepped forward to take it.

"Sphinx, hmm? What an intriguing name to call oneself . . . Any particular reason or did you just think it sounded cool?"

Sphinx blinked before he chuckled, pulling her hand to his lips and ghosting a very proper kiss across her knuckles. He knew how to play this game . . .

"My brother used to swear it was easier to get answers from the Sphinx and it stuck . . . Especially after the tattoo on my back . . . A pleasure to meet you, Miss Guadimus. Chaosia has spoken very highly of you."

It was oh so easy to see where Chaosia had gotten her courage and biting wit from . . . and it most definitely was not her father. Millennia seemed stunned that he laughed at her thinly veiled jab . . . before her lips spread into a truly warm and inviting smile. The boys behind him seemed stunned as their mother threw her head back and laughed, turning to her gaping daughter.

"Oh honey, he's a riot . . ."

* * *

Millennia turned, looking back at Sphinx warmly as she reached out and patted his chest like she would've any of her sons. Because now that she's seen him, and seen he wasn't going to let her run all over him the way Marcello-and any boy her daughter had ever brought home- did, then she really didn't have that much of an issue with her daughter seeing him. Even with the obvious age difference.

"Welcome to the family, honey . . . Too bad we're all crazy."

The towering man nodded, glancing back at her daughter with a smug smirk that could only be described as self-satisfied. Chaos, however, just kept looking at her . . . eyes narrowed as she watched for any signs that this was some big trick. Millennia sighed, shaking her head and pulling Chaos tighter against her, dropping a kiss on her bangs. Her daughter needed to lighten up . . . she was almost as paranoid as her bloody father. Speaking of which . . .

"Edward? Are you going to quit trying to escape and come be sociable or am I going to have to come and get you?"

She heard the muttered curses, both British and American as he slunk up to her other side. She didn't need to look up to know he was looking beseechingly down at Chaosia while she looked up perplexed at him. She sighed again, rolling her eyes before looking to her sons. They were both still looking at the new addition to their sister's life . . . though Bastian looked about ready to murder. And with everything that had happed with Yvonne and Marcello. . . she couldn't really blame him. Her sons wasn't going to let anyone new around his baby sister for a very long time. And unfortunately for Sphinx, that meant him as well.

Mikhail however seemed pretty intent on just being as friendly as possible, practically bouncing from foot to foot in a poorly concealed effort to keep the million questions at bay. She knew once the thrill wore off he'd mellow back out but her son and daughter were both jitterbugs when they were excited. And nothing-save boosting and Monique- excited him more than an opportunity to harass Chaosia and Bastian.

Millennia turned, smirking at her husband as he fidgeted and tried to not look guilty. He still thought he was dog meat about not telling her he'd met Sphinx before Junie mentioned it in passing. Her smirk darkened, causing him to gulp and Sphinx to raise a brow as her sons groaned. They were all in trouble . . . they just didn't know it yet. But first, she wanted some time alone with her daughter. And not crowded by these testosterone fueled behemoths.

"Actually . . . why don't you boys go ahead to Otto's?"

The boys perked as Ed eyes took on the same paranoid and skeptical glint Chaosia's had moments before. They were both so damned paranoid . . .

"Why? You planning on refurnishing the house with the damned cards because you're mad again? Because I'm not parting with any of the furniture this time, Millennia. I swear it."

* * *

Bastian shook his head, cursing silently as his father opened his damn mouth. Why couldn't he just of taken the out? But no, he had to go and start a damn fight . . . Thankfully, his mother wasn't falling for it. She leveled a deadpan look on him before turning to look at Chaos, completely ignoring her husband.

"I was just suggesting that all of you go and do something you'd enjoy. Lord knows its been forever since you've seen Otto . . . and Junie is already going shopping with Chaosia and me. Unless you want to go with us . . ."

_**"NO!"**_

Twin shouts brought his mother's eyes to both of them . . . and Bastian felt the warmth spread through his cheeks as he and Mikhail both ducked their heads. He hadn't been able to stop the response from escaping his lips . . . and apparently Khail hadn't either. Mikhail however, was already on point, looking up at Dad with the biggest, saddest eyes he could muster.

"Please Pops . . . I haven't seen Uncle Otto in like literally forever . . . and you know we hate the mall. I don't even go with Monique . . . Please can we go to the shop?"

Bastian rolled his eyes but was secretly thankful Khail wasn't too proud to beg to get what he wanted. Or result to terror tactics. They all knew Khail and Ripley's secret weapon of the eyes always got them whatever they wanted. Especially on the rare occasions that they'd tag-team him.

Dad sighed, nodding like he was consenting to some great travesty . . . before his eyes shot to the stoic man that had been watching all of this with a smirk. Bastian glared as he saw where his father's gaze had landed . . . and almost spit fire when he heard the words that spilled from his mouth.

"Well, boy-o . . . you tagging along?"

Bastian's eyes narrowed as the hulking man shrugged, nodding once. He watched the Sphinx look down to Chaos, nodding once to her as she shrugged.

"Go ahead if you want. I doubt us at the mall will interest you anymore than it would them . . .Just . . . don't kill them okay? They're crazy but they're mine."

Sphinx chuckled, nodding to her before he dipped and kissed her cheek. Bastian saw his lips move but for the life of him he couldn't hear what he whispered . . . and apparently neither could Dad or Khail. But the look on their sister's face, as she blushed and rolled her eyes at him before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his lips, and their mother's knowing smile told them it probably wasn't something he should have.

Oh this guy was something else. And now, thanks to their loving and adoring mother they had to spend the rest of the day with him.

_This was going to be worse than shopping._

_

* * *

Yeah, that's about something retarded that my dad would really do and say . . . poor, poor men.  
_


	20. Little Shop of Horrors

_I know, i know. I've been kind of lax here . . . but with the turn that the Coffee universe took I had to work it out before I could give Learning Curve the attention it needed . . . which i will hopefully get to now. Hope you enjoy it . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Little Shop of Horrors**_  
_

Chaosia had watched the men in her life waltz out the front door of the house she'd been slowly making home since she'd relocated to Long Beach . . . and had to wonder just how many of them would come back breathing. If any of them. She'd seen the look cross Bastian's face when her mother hadn't freaked over Sphinx's presence. And watched it practically sour when their father had invited him to tag along on their sudden 'get-out-of-shopping-hell-free" excursion to the garage. She sighed, turning back to eye her mother as she settled into the overstuffed curved sofa with a knowing smirk spread across her lips.

Chaosia cringed, knowing that particular smirk didn't bode well for her now that the others were gone. She turned, hoping to scurry into the kitchen before she got stuck . . .

"Chaosia Ripley, do not even think about trying to escape. We have an hour before we have to get Junie . . . and you and I are going to have nice heart-to-heart over that man that just left. Starting with what he was doing here so damn early in the day."

Chaosia sighed, shoulders sagging as she turned and trudged back to the couch like she was marching to the gallows. Because that was exactly what she was doing. Her mother might've seemed fine with the pop-up appearance her new boyfriend had made . . . but she'd known the second the boys had been dismissed this was coming. Because Millennia Guadimus was not the type of woman to let anything go . . .

She flopped unceremoniously onto the couch, crossing her arms as she looked towards her foiled escape route while she crossed her legs and slouched into the plush seat. Her mother-however-was not impressed. She merely shook her head and reached out, brushing her curls out of her face. Smirking knowingly down at her the whole time . . .

_God she was doomed . . ._

* * *

Millennia sighed as she watched her daughter pout; trying not to laugh at the uncanny resemblance she bore to her father as she slouched into the sofa beside her. There were days she wondered if her daughter had taken after her any at all because-other than their obvious physical similarities-her wayward and spastic child was all her father. Both were so zealous about doing what they wanted-no matter the consequences- that she'd spent the majority of Chaosia's childhood trying to ensure she didn't get into a brawl every five seconds, set something aflame or pull some ludicrous prank that happened to be a felony (which she'd very narrowly avoided a few times).

And therein lay the problem with what she'd walked in on . . . While she knew that her daughter did take after her in some ways (her recent tastes in men finally proving it) Chaosia was for intents and purposes a carbon copy of her Eddie . . . and she wasn't going to listen to a damn thing anyone had to say to her about how she needed to be careful. While Chaosia had proved with Marcello that she wasn't as untouchable as they all thought she was-though honestly none of them had seen that bomb being dropped until they were sifting through the wreckage- she would be more likely to blunder on through another bad decision just to prove she would survive it. Especially if they tried to push her. She needed to do this carefully . . .

"I am not going to rant and rail at you for dating him, Chaosia . . . Even though I do remember asking you to talk to me or your father before you let anything get too serious . . ."

Her daughter's head shot up, eyes narrowed as she looked her over skeptically. But she'd seen the flash of righteous indignation at the little barb . . . and knew with her words that Chaosia had actually done as she was told-for once . . . but that it was probably only by a mere coincidence.

"I haven't slept with him, Mother . . . Seriously; do all of you think I just hop in bed with every tall, dark and emotionally retarded behemoth I see? That's kind of insulting . . . we've only been dating a week . . ."

Millennia gave her a deadpan look, knowing full well that the timeframe didn't make a damn bit of difference to either of them . . . and that her daughter had just tossed it out to try and get in her own little dig. Further proof of how deep she was into this fledgling relationship . . . She sighed. At least this one wasn't likely to fuck Bastian's new girlfriend . . . when he got a new one.

"Oh seriously, Chaosia. I am_** not**_ as old fashioned as you think . . . I was at_** Woodstock**_ for Christ's sakes! I just want you to be careful. Marcello did a lot of damage . . . and not just with your brother. Who is not thrilled you're dating again if you didn't notice . . ."

Chaosia nodded, slumping further into her seat and looking thoroughly chastised. Leaving Millennia to shake her head as she pulled her into her side, running her fingers through her daughter's unruly curls. God this child would be the death of her . . .

"Yeah I got that . . . He won't do anything to try and scare him off, right? I mean, it took me way to much freaking effort for Bastian and Mikhail to mess this up . . ."

Millennia raised a brow, intrigued at that particular piece of information. Her daughter had dated off-and-on sporadically while she was in Seal Beach but somehow always managing to remain friendly with her exes. She'd never had to do much more than smile prettily at whatever poor sap she wanted to get her way. Hell, even Marcello had fallen at her feet just like any other person she'd ever shown interest in. This was interesting . . . and far too good an opportunity to harass her daughter to pass up.

Fox was the conceited one . . . but hearing the charming young man that had just left actually had enough backbone to not cower to her headstrong daughter just because she was attractive was promising beyond belief. No wonder Eddie hadn't wanted her involved until now . . .

"Oh really? You mean he didn't just pant at your feet like every other idiot you ever brought home? He actually made you work to gain his attention like every other woman on the planet? Poor baby . . ."

Chaosia rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out her, making Millennia laugh and ruffle her hair as she cooed at her.

"Ha ha, Mother . . . It isn't like that . . . He's just . . . different . . ."

Millennia nodded, standing and stretching before she smoothed her scoop necked black jersey sweater out and over her wide legged seer sucker trousers. She'd known they were mall bound and dressed appropriately . . . even donning black flip flops for the sake of her poor feet. Her back popped and she sighed, reaching up to fluff her black waves before nodding towards the kitchen.

"Oh I gathered as much, darling. But he seems nice enough . . . Let's see if he can brew decent coffee before we go collect Junie. And then we'll go and see if your father's credit cards have limits. Do you still need patio furniture?"

* * *

Sphinx watched the crew and Eddie Guadimus interact like he was sure people watched train wrecks. It was a harrowing and scarring experience but no matter how badly anyone wanted to, they couldn't look away . . . And that's about where he was mentally as he watched Atley grin at Eddie, going on and on about how nice it was to finally meet Chaosia's father.

Sphinx snorted, turning just in time to see Mikhail-who was by far the more tolerable of Chaosia's brothers-raise a skeptical brow at Mirror and Toby as they assured him they could open the locks to the gleaming Escalade the boy had driven without ever popping the window seal or touching the door itself. The boy seemed eager to learn, watching enthralled as Toby ran the frequency scanner close to the lock before grinning as it beeped; displaying the proper code and wave for the dummy fob to emit.

He grinned; the lads had worked hard on that little contraption and it had served them well over the past few years . . . and apparently made the shy hacker a new friend from the gleam in Mikhail's eyes. The visiting boost nodded appreciatively before turning and waving to Tumbler and Kip as they made their way back in; cases of beer in hand. As Tumbler tossed Mikhail a beer-the younger crew awed as he caught it deftly, twirling it around his wrist and fingers by the bottle neck before popping the top on the closest workbench and nodding his thanks- he knew he'd been right. Mikhail Shaw was right at home in Otto's with the others . . . But the casual conversation he kept with Memphis had him wondering if he'd be just as at peace with the Old School.

The boy wasn't like his brother . . . or the jumping, excited spaz that had woken him up this morning for that matter. He was relaxed and confident without being arrogant. Something Bastian was the exact opposite of. The oldest brother was talking quietly with Otto and Donnie, nodding ever-so-often and letting a small smile grace his lips before it would fall. Sphinx snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned to watch the younger crew again. He had no clue what the boy's deal was but he needed to pull the stick from his ass . . .

He accepted the beer Tumbler handed him as Eddie came up beside him, nodding to the entrance as he pulled a pack of clove cigars from his jacket pocket. Sphinx nodded to Tumbler, going with the elder boost. Eddie moved, letting him out before he slid the massive door shut and shook his head with a groan. He then rolled his eyes and pulled a cigar from the pack, holding it between his teeth as he extended the pack to Sphinx. He shrugged, accepting the cigar before crossing to the decaying picnic tables and sinking to the bench as Eddie followed. It might not be the most comfortable seat but it beat being inside . . . and was far enough away from the others that any conversation they had wouldn't be easily spied on . . .

Eddie tossed him the lighter, sinking onto the table top beside him as he took long pulls from the cigar. Finally, as he caught the lighter Sphinx tossed back to him, the visiting runner spoke. And proved he **_was_** just as good at noticing things as his daughter . . . A good piece of information to log away.

"I know Bastian seems a bit stiff . . . but he's really not that bad. I know I'm a bit biased but I can't help it . . . He's my son. And he's been dealt a hell of a blow over the past few months . . . So don't let the way he's bound to act with you completely influence your decision about him."

Sphinx raised a brow, tapping the building ash from his own cigar as he turned to look up at his girlfriend's father. He was pretty much voicing what Sphinx had already put together: Bastian would prove to be an obstacle-no matter how small or far away-in his relationship with Chaosia . . . and while the man knew it wasn't justified he was asking him to reserve judgment._ But why?_

"Can't promise anything if I don't know everything . . . What's his deal, then?"

* * *

Eddie sighed, looking down at the man that reminded him so severely of his own brother it was frightening. Topher and the man before him didn't favor much physically . . . Actually, other than both of them being well over six feet and seemingly forged of black ice, hellfire and brimstone he'd have never even considered his own relation back in London. But their attitude is where the similarity was.

Top was quiet and reserved, never speaking unless he knew what and how he was going to say . . . and he was just as severe as the man before him; if not more so. And while he knew that was a good bit of what made him take a liking to the man staring up at him expectantly, he knew-from what he'd seen and heard both for himself and from Otto- that he would've liked the kid anyway. And though he would've never guessed his baby girl would be with anyone even close to this man he'd recognized the look she'd been giving him in when they'd met.

His little girl wanted this brooding man and he would see to it that nothing would stand in the way of that. Because he knew the man had to be better than the little piss ant that had almost torn his family apart. And he looked at his daughter the same way she looked at him . . . and she could definitely do much worse. He sighed, taking a long drag from his cigar before he nodded to Sphinx.

"Bastian was supposed to be getting married soon. Had dated the girl for years . . . and known her even longer. So when she started flaking on the big shit they needed to do for their ceremony we all got worried. Millie and Chaos had never cared for her . . . and it turned out they had reason. Bastian and Chaosia caught Yvonne in bed with another man two months before their wedding day."

Sphinx blinked, frowning as he shook his head. Eddie could see that that piece of information didn't sit well with his girl's brooding beau . . . but he knew for fact that the next shock would be a big one.

"Bloody hell. He still breathing? Because I know Chaosia probably gutted him on the spot . . ."

Eddie felt his own face darken as he shook his head, hating the fact that the little shit wasn't rotting in a shallow grave somewhere. If he'd had it his way he would've been . . . but he couldn't get away wth shit here like he did across the pond. Unfortunately.

"I wish that were the case but as it stands I'm paying to repair or replace the little ass's car . . . Because my _sons_ decided to listen to the _drunken_ raving of their heart broken sister and act on it . . ."

He watched the information process and knew from the dark look on the other man's face that he'd connected the dots. He growled before taking a long drink of his neglected beer, draining it one go before tossing the empty bottle into the nearby bin. He stood, cracking his neck from side to side before he nodded to Guadimus and extended a hand to the other man.

"I get it . . . but if **_that_** fucking bastard ever crosses my path, he's a dead man."

Eddie grinned darkly, nodding as he took the proffered hand and shook it hard before letting the younger boost pull him to his feet. He knew he'd liked this man . . . and now that he was sure he'd be tolerant of Bastian's pissiness he could breathe easier. Now he just had to worry about him skinning Mikhail alive if he got too hyper . . .

* * *

Mikhail watched his Pops and the newest addition to his sister's life disappear out the front of the garage as he took a gulp of his beer. He was glad that Pops liked him . . . and knew how much easier that would make this for Ripley. He wasn't however just going to hand over his sister to just anyone. No matter how much she liked him. He'd fallen lax with Marcello and look at where it'd gotten them. He turned, looking over Tumbler and Mirror as they talked while Toby typed away silently on his laptop.

He liked this crew . . . they were no where near as big or as stuffy as his Pops . . . or Uncle Ed's. And he could see his sister would be well taken care of if she stayed here. Not to mention entertained . . . but he needed to know about this guy before he gave him the official Big Brother Seal of Approval. He nudged Tumbler, pulling the blonde boost from his conversation.

"So what's up with him? He _always_ this pleasant?"

Tumbler grinned as Mirror groaned, stepping forward to share his experiences with the older runner as Kip and Toby shook their heads.

"Are you kidding? This is _**friendly**_ compared to the way he normally acts . . . Which is batshit crazy before you ask."

Mikhail raised a brow, leaning in closer.

"Oh? Like how?"

Tumbler snorted, rolling his eyes before smirking again. It was pretty obvious that this guy's opinion of the other was mixed . . . but Mirror seemed pretty set on him being some sort of closet hatchet murder or something . . . Just who the hell had his sister gotten into bed with?

"Like he practically ignores your sister until he sees someone else is interested and then freaks out. Practically tossed me across the room for giving her a hug!"

Mirror nodded, pointing to Kip.

"And he totally almost killed me for that prank! I mean it wasn't even that bad!"

Toby and Kip shared a look before rolling their eyes, the blonde hacker voicing their common thought.

"Uh, Mirror dude? You sprayed the Old School with high pressurized blue water . . . and soaked them to the bone. They **_all _**wanted to kill you. Sphinx just got to you first . . . Besides you always aggravate him **_and _**you got away. And Tumbler, Atley told you to leave Chaosia alone . . . She was seeing someone and you were laying it on thick . . ."

Tumbler shrugged, taking a drink of his beer as he didn't deny the fact. But Mirror seemed intent on making Mikhail see how bad Sphinx could be . . .

"Okay well what about the whole snake thing, huh? I mean seriously. The duded rams those cops down a ramp before he grabs this snake and tosses it out of the window . . . and just acts like nothing was wrong! That's fucking crazy!"

Mikhail blinked before he erupted into peels of laughter. As Pops and Sphinx stepped back inside, he had to clutch his sides and the counter to keep from falling to the ground. He looked up to the others, waving his worried stepfather off as the two older boosts came to see what was wrong. But he couldn't stop himself from looking at the stoic man and laughing even harder. Finally, Pops got fed up with it enough that he snapped; drawing all of the others' attention.

"Jesus Mikhail! What is so bloody funny?"

He straightened, fighting his laughter long enough to clap the now shocked runner on the shoulder, pulling the larger and brooding man into a tight hug as he tried not to bust out laughing again. But this time at the look on all of their faces. He was **_so_** moving to Long Beach . . . it was way to boring at home without his sister. He pulled back, patting the Sphinx's arm hard as he turned to Pops and shrugged before shooting over to Bastian to avoid the deadly look darkening both of the men's faces.

_This guy was perfect for his sister . . ._

_

* * *

Some humor seeing as how my other story has gotten kind of dark . . .  
_


	21. READ ME! I'M IMPORTANT!

Hello!

Unfortunately this is an author's note and not a chapter . . . But I needed to let my readers know that updates may be scant for a few months. Since the end of January we've been in and out of the hospital with my father. And while the last few chapters of Coffee and HMWYBS have been drafted and written there with what we're going to be doing with my Dad there might be a lull.

He's been diagnosed with end stage liver disease and we're in the testing process to see if either myself or my sister are viable donors for a live transplant. This doesn't mean I'm abandoning these stories-far from it, they're probably going to be one of the few things keeping me sane. But there might be a few extra days between updates. Or maybe not, so we're just going to wait and see.

And for the people who have read and responded to Summer, I thank you. That's the new 'keep the oldest sane and from killing doctors' dumping ground. But its fun to write . . . and its growing faster than even Coffee or Learning Curve did. But its also the second basis i played with for Gone in 60 Seconds so . . . it's been jumping around in my head for a while. And- if the hospitalist yells at me for smoking again it will probably see more updates than the others . . . Anyway . . .

Thank you all . . .

Chaos


	22. Thankful Departures

_See! I haven't abandoned it I swear! I know its been so long since an update here so feel free to re-read the last few chapters if you need a refresher. Thanks so much to everyone who's helped keep me motivated with this story. Its great to see other people enjoy other aspects of my insanity than what we see in Coffee and Summer. Alright boys and girls. On with the show._

* * *

**Thankful Departures**

Chaosia rolled her eyes as she followed Junie and her mother into the shop, trying to balance the millions of bags they'd managed to load her down with. Not that they were any better off . . . Junie had probably gotten an entirely new wardrobe to go along with all of the new shoes and jewelry her mother had picked out for her. And poor Otto was going to have to sacrifice even more of his coveted closet space to accommodate it.

She grumbled, shifting the heavier bags again until she saw the back of a very familiar head. She glanced around before she finally shrugged. She could at least deal with the idiot for a few moments . . . regardless of how aggravating he was being today. She reached out, tapping her eldest brother on the shoulder as much as she could. And when he turned he raised a brow before shaking his head, taking as many of the bags from her hands as he could. Which was both a blessing and a curse because the second her now numb fingers were free they started to itch and burn. Meaning they were trying to come back to life on her.

She growled, dropping the rest of the bags at her feet unceremoniously before shaking her now aching fingers to try and get the pinprick sensation to dissipate. Bastian just looked at all of the bags, shaking his head again as he chided her.

"Mom is going to be pissed at you for dropping all of those on the ground you know."

She huffed, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her almost fully restored digits; grumbling as she glared down at the bags she'd been lugging all over most of Long Beach and Los Angeles. Like she really cared if the gossiping harpy she called a mother was upset with her. Not after all of the little digs and whispers she and Junie had gotten in. And to think she'd sacrificed a full month of her life to help Junie out by organizing that damned office!

"Then she shouldn't have bought the whole damned mall all at once. I swear between the three of us there isn't anything left. In any of the stores or on Daddy's credit cards. Besides these are mine anyway . . . well, most of them."

Bastian glanced at the bags before looking up at her perplexed. And she suddenly had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as his face fell back into the same sour look. Honestly he'd been texting her most of the day, asking her if she was insane or sure about this new romance. Why did everyone act like she was running off to the alter with Sphinx? They'd seriously only been together a week! She hadn't slept with him-hell the little show on her vanity was the closest they'd gotten by far- and she wasn't asking him to move in or rearranging her whole life for him. And what in the fuck was he going on about now?

"Mom made _**you**_ buy clothes? Why? She _**hates **_to clothes shop with you . . . You're _**too**_ much like Dad."

She looked at him like he was crazy before reaching out and smacking him in the shoulder hard. Which caused him to flinch and drop every single bag he'd taken from her with a loud yelp. She growled, smacking him again as she noticed the huge dirt marks on the outside of the whitest bags.

"Gee! Thanks for dropping it in the one patch of dirt asshole! Now I have to listen to Mom about how everything's dirty. Awesome."

He glared at her, shoving her a little harder than he normally would as he got down in her face. But it didn't faze her in the least. They'd always bickered and fought like this . . . and so long as her new boyfriend or her father didn't catch them then she was cool with throwing down with him if it came to it. Besides he deserved it for being a jerk while she was gone.

"You threw yours down on the freaking ground, Chaosia. And I only dropped them because you hit me. And why did you hit me, you brat?"

She rolled her eyes, pointing to her still standing bags and the ones he'd tossed. Hers were upright while the clothes and shoes were dangerously close to pouring out of his . . . and it looked like the new cream cashmere blouse her mother had gotten her was about to touch a spot of oil. She reached down, sitting the bags up as she groused at him; smacking his hands away as he tried to help her. God why was he being so damned weird?

"Uh I didn't almost dump out the clothes, asshole. You did. And I hit you because you were being a jerk. As usual. What's your fucking issue today?"

He growled, crossing his arms as he glared down at her. Which just made her put her hands on her hips and glower back up at him.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe my baby sister isn't even two months out of a horrible relationship and she's already jumped into a new one. With a guy that's like twice your age and even bigger than the other idiot. What happens when he goes to take a swing at you the way that Marcello did when you broke up with him? Huh? Cause I doubt he'll go down as easily."

She felt her anger boil as she stepped closer, poking her brother in the chest as she growled at him.

"Sphinx isn't Marcello, Bastian. He isn't going to do the same shit that bastard did . . . and I'm not going to lay around and moan and whine because my last relationship didn't work out the way I wanted it to. He cheated on me. Do I appreciate or like that fact? Hell no. But is it going to rule my life? Again, hell no. Just because you want to wallow in self pity doesn't mean I do."

He dipped, getting dangerously close to her face as he practically spat at her.

"I am not wallowing, Chaosia. I just have enough sense to not jump into bed with someone on the rebound and have the nerve to call it a relationship. Or to get caught laying all over them when my family is inbound."

Chaos glared at him, feeling her patience finally pop. She'd had enough of this shit for one lifetime let alone a single damn day.

_Oh he was going to regret this shit . . ._

* * *

Sphinx heard a loud yelp and a crash from somewhere in the front of the garage and immediately looked for Mirror and Kip. The two had been volleying back and forth all day and he knew it was only a matter of time before they came to blows. But when he spotted them looking just as perplexed as the rest of them- in the same area they'd been in all day- he had to wonder what was going on. Until Mikhail shot past where he and Guadimus were standing; moving to push past Junie and Millennia as they made their way to stand with their respective husbands.

Sphinx raised a brow, watching the boy disappear around the corner as he called out to his parents.

"Hey Mom, hey Aunt Junie. I'll go help get the bags in the right cars okay? Just stay right here . . ."

He turned to Eddie, both brows close to meeting his hair line as the older boost just shook his head as his stepson vanished from sight. He was apparently far too used to that to be bothered or even worried about it. Which meant that the kid was a bit more spastic than he'd been acting since they'd come to the garage.

"I got no clue, boy-o. Khail is an odd little runt that's for sure. I never know what's going on with him."

Sphinx nodded slowly, taking another sip of his beer before he nearly choked as a loud squawk echoed off the walls; followed by an equally loud laugh that was ringing from the direction that Khail had just run towards. Millennia rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she pointedly ignored it. Even with the others starting to come closer to see what was going on. Eddie glanced down to her as she handed him part of her arm load of bags, looking slightly worried about the growing sounds of whatever ruckus was happening on the other side of the garage doors.

"Uh Millie, sweetness? Don't you think we should go check on that?"

She shook her head, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulders as she readjusted her shirt. But even when they heard a high pitched screech she still waved him off.

"Your son has been giving your daughter hell all day apparently. And she swore if he kept it up she was going to smack him. When I passed him he was still just as damn dower as he was when he left so I would put money on that-" She pointed towards the back of the garage as a loud crash sounded and Khail's voice was heard as he tried to talk over the ruckus- "is her finally having enough. He'll learn one day not to fuck with her. She got far more of your temper and hard headedness than he did after all . . ."

Eddie winced, shaking his head as he turned to Otto. Who looked about ready to burst at the seams. Sphinx just looked at him like he was crazy. He seriously thought this was funny?

"I thought that the three of them got along okay now? I mean, Khail and Bastian seemed damn near chipper with each other."

Millennia rolled her eyes, looking to Junie who was giggling as the space finally fell quiet. And a few seconds later Chaosia and Khail emerged, his arm slung over her shoulders as she spoke to him quickly . . . while Bastian walked behind them grumbling and carrying what looked like as many bags as the other two had. But as they got closer even Sphinx was tempted to chuckle at what his girl was saying. She was livid. And her brothers both looked like they'd been tossed face first in the dirt.

"I gave up a free damn day to deal with this bullshit? Seriously? First you idiots crash in uninvited! And start a damn brawl in my kitchen that I have to separate while my retarded boyfriend watched and drank my coffee. Then I get the lecture from Mom before she drags me off into shopping hell! Shopping hell, Mikhail. Where Mom and Junie decided that being all snarky and making little comments about everything I went to buy was the greatest damn entertainment known to womankind! Do you know how damned embarrassing it is to have your mother and aunt sit there and critique everything you buy? Huh?"

She took a deep breath before continuing, oblivious that other people were listening.

"'Oh I bet your boyfriend would like this one!' 'Oh Chaosia don't get that! It looks too much like what you used to wear. You're finally starting to dress better. Don't fall back into old bad habits!' Do you know what its like to hear that for almost four hours, Khail? Four hours! Four hours that was also accompanied by his" she pointed back to Bastian as he rolled his eyes and huffed, obviously unaffected by her outburst. "Nonstop text message bitching and whining and complaining about the fact that I'm not a mental midget and actual want to enjoy some of my life. And about how he thinks I'm moving too quickly!"

Khail nodded, running a hand over his sister's arm soothingly as she glared at Bastian. Who just had to speak up and try to defend himself against her. And while Sphinx could understand the boy's weariness where anyone coming to close to his sister was concerned he was about to loose his ability to speak. Because he was nothing like the little ponce that had fucked both of them over before.

"Yeah great. She gripes and complains and then beats the hell out of me. All for trying to tell her that he's wound way tighter than that little pansy she used to fuck ever was. When he snaps its going to be epic. And I'm not going to be the one to identify her corpse."

Sphinx glowered at the boy, gently tugging his girl away from her brother as she went to lunge at their eldest sibling. Despite how great it would be to see her in action again she wasn't going to pull her damned back open . . . He had far too many plans about how they were going to spend the rest of the evening and that would put a huge damper on them. She growled at her brother before looking to her father, pointing to Bastian as she leaned back into his arms. And he savored the look of shock that passed over the other's faces. Honestly, he'd started seeing the bloody girl . . . that meant he was going to touch her.

He grinned mentally. He was going to touch her a lot later . . . and wipe away every single thought and memory of the other idiot and replace them with nothing but him for the rest of the weekend. And as soon as she was in class and gone to her lab on Monday he and Jackson would be paying said idiot a nice little visit.

One he was never going to forget.

"Daddy! Get your son before I kill him! I mean it. I've already warned him enough . . ."

Eddie just sighed, rolling his eyes as he moved to keep them separated . . . until Millennia spoke. Causing all four members of her family to stop. Even Chaosia seemed to freeze within his hold as her mother's voice filled the room. And when he glanced around the other boosts had fallen just as still, fearful of inciting the woman's wrath. He snorted to himself. He knew where his girl got her temper from and it wasn't her father. Not by a bloody long shot.

"Enough! Bastian I have no clue how your mother lets you act but you will not behave this way while you're around me. And Chaosia you can handle a little trash talking. You do more than enough of it yourself. Edward, are you going to stand there or are you going to help me get these bags to the car?"

Eddie snapped out of it, shaking his head as he looked at her like she was crazy. But Sphinx had never been so happy as to hear the answer to his question. Oh thank God, miracles did still happen.

"What do you mean? We're leaving?"

She nodded, flipping her dark hair over her shoulders as she turned to hug Junie and Otto good bye.

"Yes dear. We've imposed enough for one day . . . and our darling little girl has much better things to do than entertain us."

Sphinx glanced down, watching Chaosia's cheeks flush brightly as she rolled her eyes. But she didn't disagree even as she stepped away to hug her mother. Today might just be salvageable yet. But when she spoke up he felt his hopes drop. Damn it he'd forgotten she was going out!

"Yeah. Like go try and watch some Great Whites for a few hours with a bunch of newbies that haven't ever set foot on a boat. A really great time there, Mom. I love you. You guys be careful on your way home . . ."

Millennia smirked, dropping a kiss on her cheek before turning to level a dark look on her sons. Causing Sphinx to smirk to himself as they fidgeted and moved to hug their sister goodbye. But when the woman went to turn to leave she stopped, glancing back to him with a warm smile. A gesture he returned with a small smirk and dip of his head, trying not to grind his teeth at the way the others were about to stroke. Let them gasp and act insane all they wanted. He'd made a valuable ally in Millennia Guadimus and by God he was going to work to keep that . . . especially since it would make his time with her daughter that much easier.

The woman in question grinned even brighter before turning to smack Bastian in the back of the head; grumbling to him as she and Junie practically drug him back towards the waiting cars out front. He couldn't hear what she was saying but from the barely contained snickers Mikhail was letting loose as he waved to the Young Bloods it had to be ball busting. Guadimus waited until they were safely outside before he turned to his daughter with pleading eyes and an apologetic smile.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this. You know how she gets when she makes up her mind."

Chaosia nodded, stepping into her father with a long suffering sigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Guadimus hugged her back, shuffling the multitude of bags he was holding to get a better grip on her before he grimaced and tossed the damn things on the ground. He shook his head before looking down to his daughter and Sphinx knew the others weren't ready for what came out of his mouth. Hell he had been exposed to the man before-however limitedly- and he still almost choked.

"That woman gets pissed at me and my credit cards pay the damn price. You'd better appreciate all of the hard work I'm going to have to do to atone for this shite, little girl. Because I've kept my mouth shut for almost two weeks . . . Did you leave anything at the damned malls?"

She laughed, shaking her head before pulling away and handing him the bags. Which he took like they were dipped in poison or something. Sphinx smirked to himself, watching Chaosia stretch to her tiptoes and press a kiss to her father's cheek.

"Sorry Daddy but no. And Mom paid for all of mine and Junie's stuff . . . I love you."

He sighed, rolling his eyes skyward as he muttered before he nodded. Her father leveled his eyes on him as he nodded before he turned to Otto and Memphis.

"Love you too sweetheart. Behave yourself. And Otto? I'll let you guys know what I find out . . . Shouldn't be too much trouble to ferret out that info."

Chaosia turned to look at him as Otto nodded, Memphis seeming to relax even more as Sway stepped into his side; looking as perplexed as the rest of them. As soon as her father was out of the garage Chaosia turned, looking to Otto with skeptical eyes.

"What exactly is that old maniac going to ferret out for you?"

Otto shrugged, looking to Memphis before he answered. And Sphinx was torn between being elated that they trusted her enough to tell her about the inner workings of their crew and pissed that they had told her to begin with. She wasn't a runner-not within Long Beach city limits anyway- and he didn't want her to feel obligated to step in should all of this turn into something. A fact he and Memphis were going to discuss at length as soon as she left to go to her deep sea lab.

"Your old man heard about the fight with Johnny B's boys. The crew is apparently running for some new boss that has an outstanding order out. But no one knows what the order is or which boss issued it. So your Pops and Dowers are going to get a feel for what's going on with all of this. If its something we can just brush aside or if it'll need to be dealt with. Until we know for sure there's no real reason to worry Sweetpea. Okay?"

She nodded, leaning back into him heavily before glancing at her watch with a curse. He looked down, raising a brow as she tugged her keys out of her pockets before looking back up to him.

"Shit! I told them they were going to make me late! Can you swing me by the house to pick up my car really quick?"

He nodded, lifting a hand to the others in a half wave as she hugged Otto goodbye. And even though he wasn't too thrilled that she was still going to go out on the sea today he followed her outside, opening the passenger door to the Malibu for her as she hurried to crawl in. He shook his head, going to get in the driver's side with a sigh. She was going to run herself ragged today . . .

* * *

Chaosia turned to Sphinx as he pulled into her driveway, trying not to gnaw on her bottom lip as she worked through what to say to him. She needed to go inside and change out of this damned skirt then get her ass on the road. If she did that quickly enough she wouldn't be too late to really matter . . . But something about the way he'd watched her since she'd gotten back to the garage made her wonder if she just didn't need to play hookie today.

He'd kept track of her over the past week, making sure he knew where she was and what she was doing. But the way he kept looking at her now was even more pronounced. She sighed, shaking herself as he turned the engine off; opening the door to the car. She went to get out only to roll her eyes as he helped her open the door, holding it with one hand as he extended his other to her. She blushed but took it, letting him pull her to her feet. But he didn't let her go as soon as she was steady . . . Actually, he tugged her close; cupping her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. And even though the gentle gesture wasn't normal for him-and their relatively short time together- it made her knees weak.

But nowhere near as much as his words did.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Love . . ."

She nodded, looking up at him through her lashes as he dipped to press his lips to hers. And even though it was a bare brush of skin it still made her heart jump. What in the hell was going on here? When had all of this . . . intimacy built up between them? She knew they were pretty physical with one another but never anything this tender. She shrugged, taking the unexpected gesture as a sign before she answered him.

"I swear on Io, baby. Do you want to come over when I'm done? We could go out . . . see a movie or go eat."

He nodded, smirking as he kissed her again.

"It's a date, Lovely. Just call when you're ready . . . Now go on. I know I don't compete with your sharks."

She felt her grin fall as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slanting her mouth over his as she pulled him as close as she could. She knew it was a forward move-one she usually left to him- but she couldn't stand leaving him with that thought. Even if it had been intended to be a joke. This was all still very new but he was one of the few things that could contend with her love of the sea. He just hadn't realized it yet. She eased away, running her nose against his before she disentangled herself from his arms.

But when she went to pull away completely he caught her hand; holding it as she looked up at him. He nodded to her, bringing her knuckles to his lips; ghosting a kiss over them before he spoke to her.

"I'll be waiting Chaosia. Just . . ."

She nodded, hating how cold she felt as her fingers slipped from his. But she had to get ready or she wasn't going to make it in time. And as much as she wanted to stay she had to go and do this. She was far too close to become lackadaisical about her studies now. She just needed to suck it up and go on to class. Besides, he promised he'd be waiting on her . . . and they were going out later tonight.

Besides she was going to be on a boat with a small group of other grad students and a professor . . . what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

_I know its kind of a tease but hey I had to get back in the mindset here. Alright. Next chapter is underway and will be up soon. And seriously thanks so much for sticking with this poor neglected and almost abandoned brainchild of mine. Later._


	23. A Date Deferred

_Okay . . . I'm trying to get back to steady updates here but it isn't easy having to do this between work, class and the hospital so everyone please be patient. And thanks so much for all of the support!_

* * *

**A Date Deferred **

Chaosia laughed as the water splashed up and over the side guard of the small boat her class had taken out for the day. This was far too funny to not have a video camera . . . She turned, grinning at her professor as he shook his head; trying not to laugh out right at the others. They hadn't been able to find any great whites-which until they did this enough to establish their feeding patterns and hunting grounds wasn't too big of a deal- but they had found a small pod of blue whales.

And one of the cows had a calf that was absolutely enthralled by the boat. She leaned over the railing, watching the juvenile swim closer to the bow before he shot back to his mother. It was days like this that she loved her major . . . and that she knew she was definitely going to do the right thing with her life. And to think she'd almost called out . . . She shook herself, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. The sea wasn't too choppy or rough but it wasn't as steady as she'd liked it to be with a load of newbies. And she needed to be alert just incase anything happened.

She turned, watching her professor step up beside her as one of the other poor souls shot behind them; hanging halfway over the starboard bow as he puked his guts out. She raised a brow as her instructor shook his head. Seriously? There were hardly any waves or wakes . . . and there was absolutely no wind at all. What was he getting sick over?

She glanced up at the teacher, brow raised as the older man just chuckled. She liked this guy enough . . . Brody was mellow and didn't put a lot of emphasis on anything but the research and the sea hours. Meaning that as long as you showed up and did what you were supposed to-and had all of your shit together towards the end of the course- that you would pass with flying colors. Something she could definitely get behind.

She turned back to the whales, watching one of the adolescent females jump and fall back into the water before the calf tried his hand at it. He got about half way up before plummeting back into the greenish blue sea gracelessly. She laughed, shaking her head as she looked back to Brody. He had pulled his Raybans off and was cleaning them, shaking his own head as he chuckled.

"Poor kid doesn't have it yet. But give him time and he'll be jumping higher than any of the others."

She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face as she tugged her hoodie a little tighter. It was getting pretty late in the afternoon, the sun already beginning to make its descent on the western horizon. Meaning that it was starting to get chillier than it had been when they'd lit out closer to five. She sighed, looking up to Brody as he turned to tell the others to get ready to head back in. They were about an hour and a half out now so it would be almost nine before they got back to the docks. Great.

A hand on her shoulder brought her attention away from the time and back to the present, bringing her eyes up to meet her instructor's. He grinned, nodding to the helm.

"I'm getting ready to take the helm. I think that we're about the only two who have a clue how to steer this thing . . . . Wanna keep me company?"

Chaos raised a brow but nodded, tugging her jacket tighter as she made her way to the rear of the boat. She watched the other four students huddle around the mast, whispering as they slathered each other with aloe or tried to stay warm. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. They'd been warned that this wasn't going to be a fun cruise. They needed to dress appropriately and bring the proper materials. Sunscreen, jackets, dry warm clothes, fresh water and sunglasses being among them. She looked up at Brody as he laughed, shaking his head as they gained speed. Now she couldn't hear the others but she could see they were paying close attention to the two of them.

_Now why in the hell were they doing that?_

"Don't pay them any attention Guadimus. You're the only one who didn't almost go overboard today . . . and you knew everything about seafaring before being drilled. Well, that and you knew what type of whales we'd come across."

She looked back at Brody, watching the wind push his chin length curls this way and that as the boat cut through the waves. She glanced back, watching the two girls glare at her before she rolled her own eyes. She knew why they were being so damned pissy . . . Brody was one of the more sought after teachers at UCSLB. And not just because he was a great teacher. He was in his mid thirties with dark blonde curling hair, big pretty blue eyes and permanently tanned from his time in the sun. And when he wasn't here in Long Beach teaching he was down in the Keys trying to help recover galleons and sunken ships.

_A freaking modern day Indiana Jones of the water variety . . ._

She rolled her eyes, leaning back to talk with him as she tried no to snort. They could have him . . . she had her own brooding beau to get home to.

"Uh huh. Sure. Now tell me the one about mermaids and krakens . . . They're pissed this wasn't the party they thought it was going to be and we both know it."

He shrugged, giving her a lopsided grin as glanced back at the setting sun. The red orb was hanging, barely teetering over the now still and almost mirrored ocean; reflecting most of the light in white crests and prisms while the once blue sky seemed to be on fire. She sighed, watching it for a few moments before she turned back to him as he spoke. She wished Sphinx was here to see this . . . He didn't seem to really care about the ocean one way or another but if he could see it like this-or even watch the sharks and whales when they caught up with them- then maybe she could change his mind.

Oh who was she kidding? He was as in love with cars as she was the water . . . and that was something they were just going to have to compromise on. Which wasn't a huge sacrifice seeing as she loved cars almost as much as he did.

"Yeah well, they'll learn to work or they'll drop the class. Usually the way it goes. I start out with about six and end up with about three. I don't know why people hear deep sea lab and think ocean party. Or dating set up."

She laughed, shaking her head as he cringed. He wasn't as clueless about the reason that a lot of girls took his class as she'd thought. But his next words shocked her enough that she almost toppled when the came across a particularly high crest. Was he serious? She hadn't acted interested at all . . . because she wasn't. Oh she had to set this straight now before this got out of hand. Or her towering boyfriend caught wind of it and removed all of his protruding extremities piece by piece.

"Speaking of which, what are you doing later tonight? I'd be up for grabbing a drink if you wanted to . . ."

She smiled at him, shaking her head the whole time. God please don't ever let Sphinx find out that this guy was hitting on her. Because then things would definitely get ugly.

"I'm going out to a movie and dinner with my boyfriend tonight actually. But thanks for the invitation . . ."

Brody looked at her before laughing, shaking his head as he tried to breathe.

"Kid I wasn't asking you on a date. I was asking you to get a drink so I could see how much you know. But it is nice to know that you're attached to someone and not going to bide your time to jump me."

She raised a brow, trying not to point out how narcissistic that sounded. But he seemed to catch himself and blushed, trying to smooth that over.

"Well it isn't like it hasn't happened before. Hell a few semesters ago I had a girl sneak on this damn thing in the middle of the night. She was waiting on me the next morning with nothing but a string bikini and a bottle of wine. That came soaring at my head when I told her to get off my damned boat."

Chaosia laughed, looking at him perplexed.

"Why'd you toss her off? Not hot enough for you?"

He rolled his eyes before giving her a very pointed look. One that she took to mean 'drop it'. She threw her hands up in mock defeat, turning to see the docks coming into view. She smiled, her shoulders sagging. As much fun as all of this had been she just really wanted to go home and get a shower, get dressed and go out with Sphinx. She just hoped they could decide where to go and what to see without too much bloodshed.

* * *

Sphinx tried not to grind his teeth as he tugged the dark gray dress shirt a bit straighter. He'd forgone his normal suspenders and jeans, pulling a better pair out of the back of his closet and the seldom worn dress shoes he loathed. But the square toed black leather loafers would look good with the dark washed jeans and the dark shirt. Hell he'd even donned a black leather belt. Now he just had to find the black sports jacket he'd stashed in the back of the closet and he would be ready to go.

He rolled his eyes, running a hand over his now clean shaven face before he smoothed his hair back. He knew he looked fine but something about actually going out with Chaosia was . . . anxiety inducing. He rarely went on dates. And even though he knew they were together he still felt like he had to make a good impression with this.

_Now if he just knew where to bloody take her . . ._

He sighed, shaking his head as he turned and made his way into his living room. Only to glare at the man lounging on his couch. It was days like today that he regretted ever giving Jackson a key . . . He watched the older boost twirl said keys around his finger as he grinned, looking for all the world like the cat that got the canary as he kicked his feet onto his coffee table.

"Still don't know where to take her?"

Sphinx glared, going to grab a beer as he grumbled to himself. He'd known better than to tell Atley anything about this but he just couldn't seem to stop himself. He'd needed help and Jackson had been the least likely to lead him astray. Other than Otto but he wasn't even going to broach that topic. The man was okay with their fledgling relationship but he doubted that would continue if things progressed the way they had been. Especially if they picked up where they'd left off before her parents had gotten here . . .

He shook himself, trying to will that memory away. He didn't need to go into tonight with that thought at the forefront. It would only get him in trouble. He moved back into the den, dropping onto the sofa beside Atley as the man grinned and chuckled. Before he pulled two small tickets from his pockets and handed them to him with a Cheshire grin. Sphinx raised a brow, looking over the two passes before he looked back to him like he was crazy. This was insane . . . how in the hell had Atley even known about this? Let alone gotten the damned tickets for it on such short notice?

He flipped the smooth paper over in his fingertips, watching Atley settle back into the sofa smugly.

"No thanks necessary. Just take the damn girl and have fun . . . and don't start a damn fight. It was way too difficult to grab those damn things up for you to fuck all of this up by being a jackass. Now I would suggest taking her to dinner first before the two of you go and want the night away."

Sphinx shook his head, turning to look back at the tickets before he finally just chuckled to himself. Christ what would he do if he didn't have Atley? He'd honestly been contemplating the dinner and a movie idea but now Jackson had given him the key to ensuring they had a wonderful night. But he still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he'd been planning this . . .

He glanced back up, eyes narrowed as he looked his still too smug friend over.

"And how did you come across these then? Because I highly doubt you went and fetched them all on your own . . ."

Atley shrugged, scratching his chin before he looked at him. But Sphinx could see some of the surety fading away into sheepishness. Meaning that Jackson hadn't been the mastermind behind this. He furrowed his brows, trying not to growl as he ground out.

"Jackson. Talk. Now."

He sighed, running a hand over his slicked back hair before he finally caved. And Sphinx didn't know whether to strangle him or thank him. Actually the lot of them. Did they honestly think he couldn't handle this? Just because he didn't let them know every time he had a bloody lover or girlfriend didn't mean he wasn't some clumsy bollocksing virgin. He knew how to go on dates and where to go . . . he was just a bit hesitant to take Chaosia where he would anyone else. She was . . . different.

"Well Donnie and Sway saw the advertisements for all of this stuff going on down near the aquarium and they figured that the kid would want to go. And the tickets came in twos before you start. And with everything that kind of went on today-her parents popping in, the shit with her brother and then her having to run off to that sea lab- well. They figured the two of you would appreciate the time out and away . . . just the two of you. Because we all know you haven't really seen each other unless it's been at the garage. Not with her school and your work."

Sphinx glared before rolling his eyes. He would just take this as the good will gesture it'd been meant as this time. But he wouldn't be so forgiving next time. This is why he hadn't wanted anyone to fucking know about them. They all wanted to get in the bloody middle and meddle.

"Thanks for this Jackson but the lot of you need to stay out of my affairs. Or do you fancy another trip to the dirt? For trying to meddle and scheme?"

Atley rolled his eyes before nodding, pushing up off the couch and going towards the door as he grumbled.

"Hey we were just trying to help you big idiot. Don't snap our heads off. Besides how else are you going to make this work huh? The first month she was here you didn't even know she was sweet on your stupid ass until we pushed you together. Just accept the help and get over it. Or don't and fuck it up. But either way we're just trying to be good friends."

He stepped out the door, slamming it behind him as Sphinx sighed; running hand down his face as he grumbled. Great. Now he'd pissed Jackson off. Again. God he was worse than a bloody woman.

* * *

Chaosia opened the front door of her house, looking over Sphinx as he raised a brow. She'd called him when she'd gotten in before she'd gone for the shower. But the mix of the sun and all of the drama at the mall the shop and on the damned boat had made her a lot draggier than she'd thought. Oh who was she kidding? She'd gone to sleep in the damned shower and would still be there if the water hadn't run cold. She sighed, tugging her robe tighter around her as she tried not to blush.

Her boyfriend looked really freaking good tonight . . . especially in that damned shirt.

She shook herself, going to go back upstairs to get dressed when he caught her. He turned her, pushing his fingers into her wet curls as he looked her over; shaking his head.

"You burned, Chaos."

She reached up, touching her warm cheeks before shrugging. She would be tan again tomorrow but it was still weird that she'd gotten red today. But then again the sun reflecting off the waves was bound to make her cook one way or another. His thumb traced her cheek as his hand slid to cup her face, making her blush as she leaned into the kiss he dropped on her lips. God he couldn't start doing stuff like that. So her mother hadn't-openly- freaked as badly as they'd both been expecting . . . it still didn't mean they were out of the deep end yet. And if he started with all of this sweet shit then she was going to be in over her head far faster than she wanted to be.

But his next words made her think that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"We have passes to the Midnight Mash down at the Aquarium . . . but they're doing this all weekend. We could go tomorrow and just stay in tonight. You look about ready to drop."

She tried to gather her outrage and anger but failed, sinking into him as he tugged her closer. She looked up at him, almost pleadingly as he smirked to her; brushing her drying tangled ringlets out of her face.

"You wouldn't mind? I know those passes weren't cheap . . . and you're dressed to go out. Would you really just stay here with me?"

His smirk fell as his face softened, his lips brushing her cheek as he spoke and pressed his forehead to hers.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Lovely. Lets just make sure we actually make it to a bed this time."

She grinned leaning into him as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay . . . who are you and what have you done to Sphinx? Because this is far too perfect for me to believe its happening."

He chuckled, shaking his head before he kissed her again. And as soon as his lips hit hers this time she felt a good bit of the passion from before return. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer as his hands traveled down to settle on terry cloth draped hips. She gasped as he pulled her hips into his, which let his tongue slip past her lips to mingle with her own. After a few intense moments they parted, one of his hands coming back up to cup her cheek as the other kept her steady against him. She smirked, kissing his chin lightly. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon . . . he didn't need to worry about that.

His eyes searched hers for a few seconds before he nodded towards the way she'd come. And she knew what he was silently asking her. She nodded, reaching out to lock the door before his fingers looped through hers. He brought her hand to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles the way he had before she left. But something in this gesture was different than before. He wasn't telling her to be careful or trying to be sweet. He was just touching her to touch her. Because he wanted to . . . and he wanted her to know it. She smiled to him, squeezing his fingers as went to go back towards the stairs in her den.

Staying in with him sounded like a much better plan. Even if she couldn't believe she was giving up the chance to go around the aquarium without the crowds . . . She grinned before laughing as he scooped her up when she yawned, shaking his head as he chided her for trying to do too much at once. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, snuggling into his hold. She didn't care what Bastian said or how the little doubts his outburst had caused to flare to life had been eating at her . . . Sphinx wasn't Marcello. And she was definitely happier with him than she'd been in years.

Now she just had to make sure that she didn't do anything to screw it up . . .

* * *

_A short but sweet update . . . and I totally see Brody looking a lot like Mathew McCaugnehey (sp?). _


End file.
